Western Legacy
by D4rkD4wn
Summary: 150 years have passed since Kagome became Lady of the West in Children of the Gods. This one will deal with the pressures and trials of ruling and raising children and of course, mortal peril magic, power struggles and treachery. Enjoy!
1. Homecoming

**A/N due to all of your lovely reviews and compliments I have decided to continue the story I have started here with Children of the Gods. This one will deal with the pressures and trials of ruling and raising children and of course, mortal peril magic, power struggles and treachery. I'll be skipping the whole pregnancy bit. Since I made you wait patiently 22 chapters for the lemon last time I thought I'd throw you a bone right off the bat in this one. Great thanks to my lovely beta Creature of Shadow. I love you all and please don't lurk. Review!

* * *

**

"Okaachan!"

Kagome turned twinkling eyes toward her youngest child as he came bounding across the courtyard to her waiting arms. Sweeping him up in a firm hug she swung around, suddenly keenly aware of how little time she had left before he was too big to lift on her own. She looked fondly down upon the crown of his head, of all her children he was the one who most closely resembled his father.

The boy was the spitting image of Sesshomaru, silver hair and golden eyes, his markings were blue single lines like Inuyasha's, the product, Sesshomaru had told her, of being the second son; in demeanor however they could not have been more different. While Akira had inherited his father's animal senses, as had all their children, he lacked the cold demeanor that was so apparent in his father and sister. The child took after his ningen heritage and was deeply affected by the plight of those around him, his emotions ran like quicksilver across his face and no one was ever confused as to how he felt.

Kagome remembered the horror that dawned in his eyes when he had realized he also had the ability to poison the tips of his claws in battle. He had almost been in tears just contemplating the harm he could cause and she had been glad that had been a display for her eyes and not those of her mate.

Her mate, Lord Sesshomaru of the western Lands, was an imposing figure, he placed great value on the ability to betray nothing of your inner workings for others to easily read, of all his children, Akira was the one he struggled to connect with most. This caused Kagome to pay special attention to the boy, not only was he significantly younger than his siblings, but he did not have the close benefit of the twins. He seemed sometimes, very lonely, even though he was doted upon by every female in the castle and some of the males as well.

"Akira!" came the gentle voice of Kikyo, "What did I tell you about making a dignified entrance." While her words were scolding, her face held a soft smile for her nephew, and Kagome could see a deep longing in the ex-miko's eyes each time she looked at her son. She knew Inuyasha felt it too, they had yet to conceive and from her first years with Sesshomaru before having the twins, she knew what kind of stress that could place on a relationship.

"But Oba-chan..."

"No buts child," Kikyo replied firmly, "You are soon to come of age and be presented at court, you must learn how to behave so you will honor your father."

The effect this statement had on her son was immediate, he stepped back from his mother and stood quietly, looking up at her with expressive golden eyes, he bowed and said,

"Konbawa, honored mother, it is good to see you have returned safely." She smiled at the solemn expression he had adopted and replied in kind.

"I thank you honored son, come, escort your mother to her rooms." She held out her hand and winked at him, eliciting a shy smile as he took her hand and they began walking across the gardens toward the great manor they called home.

* * *

The sound of blades meeting rang through the dojo as Kenta and Takeshi ran through the paces with the oldest son of the house of the moon. Kenta was struck today just how similar Haruko's fighting style was like his mother's, he possessed a fluidity and grace that was more subtle and effortless than that of his father. Granted, to any observer who had not trained Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai made his exceptional grace look as natural as breathing, but it was not something that had come easily to the Inu lord.

His son however practically oozed grace that the big wolf could only assume came from his mother, Kenta still bore the scars that served as his reminder not to underestimate the woman. Kagome had taught the ookami a painful lesson upon their first meeting, leaving him with a sizable scar that crossed the top of his shoulder and extended down onto the top of his chest. Not that he was vain about scars, he had more than he could count anymore, but it was that one that always reminded him of the value of hidden power.

Haruko paused in his motion, taking a moment to collect himself, he brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, it had escaped the high queue he kept it in, unlike his father's hair, like fine spun silk, the prince took after his mother in this regard as well. His hair had turned out to be an unruly mass of raven waves that defied gravity and sense to constantly invade his line of sight, causing him to grow it long with no bangs to speak of. His facial markings mirrored his fathers, bearing the legacy of the western house upon his slim shoulders, he was a solid lad, built with whipcord muscle and fleet reflexes.

His studious nature was reflected in eyes that shone brilliant gold, a feature not unnoticed by the daughters of the youkai lords who had begun to crop up at every state function. He was exquisitely polite to each simpering female but equally distant to them all, the social climbers however, were growing increasingly oppressive in their tactics, Kenta half expected to see them dropping from trees soon.

Smirking at that thought he straightened and lowered his weapon, Takeshi followed suit silently and the three of them departed the dojo, no unnecessary chatter passing between them. Kenta thought back to the younger Sesshomaru as he had first known him and was struck by the similarities between the daiyoukai and his son who was being groomed to follow his father in ruling the western lands. The rangers had been closely involved in the combat training of all three children with Amaya overseeing the daughter's stealth teaching.

Kenta could not help but be proud of the growth he had see in the entire brood, they all possessed some combination of their parent's exceptional traits and none had fallen in the trap of mediocrity or spoiled arrogance as was often the case with children of charismatic and dynamic parents. Far from being overshadowed by their formidable parents, they shone with a glow all their own that would someday outshine both Sesshomaru and Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way toward his chambers feeling uncharacteristically burdened, he and Kagome had just returned from a diplomatic trip to Edo, Shippo had accompanied them, leaving the children in the care of the rangers and Inuyasha. Seiryuu had been a gracious host during their brief stay but had declined any tangible support for the time being. In the hundred and fifty years since the manufactured plague threatened demonkind with extinction, Suzaku had become increasingly aggressive and hostile, to the point where it was no longer safe to travel to the southernmost border of his lands.

The fire-bird always stopped just short of irrevocable insult or challenge and had been encouraging border disputes for years between the farmers and merchants of the region. As annoyed as Sesshomaru was by this, he knew it was but a precursor to the real thing, as it were. He made sure his troops were always ready and the manor's stores were filled to capacity, Kagome was well versed in siege protocol should the manor ever be attacked and she had proved a shrewd negotiator and invaluable counsel for him as events had unfolded.

At the thought of his mate, a fog seemed to lift from his mind and his steps were lighter, she had gone ahead to greet their son while he stayed behind for the required debriefing from Jaken. The tiny kappa remained his most loyal vassal and was tenacious in regards to gathering information with a network of spies that surprised Sesshomaru from time to time with it's prolific information. The silver Inu listened with growing impatience to the report of the day to day goings on of the manor since he had been gone, he wanted nothing more than to barricade himself in his chambers and indulge himself in the beautiful arms of his mate.

Slipping silently into his chambers, he quickly rid himself of his travel clothes and made his way to the bathing courtyard, the steaming water flowed over his aching muscles and he leaned back against the rocks, feeling the tension of the past few days lessen. Only a few days were afforded him before he was to embark on his trip to the continent for a meeting with possible youkai allies there, Kagome would not be accompanying him this time as the youkai nobles on the continent did not know her and the kami did not have a truce in place with them.

Allies had thinned of late, the old alliance held with the slayers village had run it's course, the children of Sango and Miroku had passed on several generations ago and the current ningen there held no love nor loyalty to either Shippo or Kagome. Yasuke the shadow prince of the north had buried his mother and adopted a policy of isolation for his kingdom, most likely in some attempt to avoid future fiasco's like that of his father. The old dragon Seiryuu was an ally in name only it appeared, he had yet to supply any tangible support to Sesshomaru's lands and efforts.

The daiyoukai let out a small sigh, something he rarely afforded himself, and turned his thoughts to Kagome. She had become an invaluable part of his world, her human compassion and drive to help others had slowly transformed his kingdom from a military youkai stronghold into a bastion of strength and compassion for all races. Ningen and youkai alike had sought and found refuge and protection in the western lands from famine and oppression, these refugees, instead of being the burden he anticipated, had enriched the prosperity of his holdings and made the west a unique experiment in cooperation.

While separation and conflict defined relations between the races in the eastern and southern lands, the tenuous harmony held under the watchful eye and tireless efforts of his mate. Suzaku had embarked on a campaign to blacken her name before the council as one who was leeching the youkai power from the west, within the noble circles, he had been somewhat successful among those youkai who had not met Kagome, her enchanting disposition and intelligent dealings coupled with his own unwavering presence and strength had kept general opinion from sliding Suzaku's way.

The Kami had retreated back to their own realm, Bishamon coming to welcome his grandchildren into the world and later again to test them as they grew. The only one of sesshomaru's children who showed any aptitude for reishi use was his daughter, the second born of the twins, as was typical of Inu youkai, the firstborn child of each gender carried the marks of birthright. Maeko bore the crescent mark of his house upon her brow while her older brother displayed stripes of power that mirrored Sesshomaru's own. When Sesshomaru had been a child there had been much talk of his manifestation of twice the amount of his father's power markers, foreshadowing Sesshomaru's eventual surpassing of his own sire's power and ability.

Maeko possessed elfin ears like her twin and had inherited Sesshomaru's silver hair, pin straight and fine, it framed her alabaster face from which her mother's eyes shone forth. Of all their children, her personality was most like his own, she was intelligent, silent and watchful, as a child her mother had worried she was not normal, as she never laughed or cried, but Sesshomaru had seen himself there within her green eyes and told his mate not to worry. He knew from experience there were deep currents of feeling within his small daughter and she found it natural to cover those emotions and not allow them to affect her. She had been found to possess more Kami traits than any of them, including her own mother, Bishamon had taken her under his wing and begun training her to control her reishi since a very young age, she spent part of each year in the realm of the kami and the rest at the manor, managing her brothers.

Haruko and Maeko were nearing youkai adulthood, their first century was coming close to pass, and with it came the manifestations of dai capability, if it were to happen. Haruko had shown partial transformations since his early adolescence and had just recently achieved full dog form, his Inu coat a deep sable in sharp contrast to his father's pristine white pelt. Sesshomaru had taken him out hunting several times now and watched as he became more and more comfortable in his true form and with the discomfort of sliding between forms.

Maeko was an interesting cross of abilities, she had the inu senses and poison claws like her brothers but her transformation had manifested in a way no one had anticipated. Not long ago, he had been contacted by Bishamonten and asked to come to his home.

'To see a wondrous thing.' was all his father in law had said.

Upon arrival he had been escorted by the heavenly general to a promenade that encircled an inner courtyard where he saw his daughter meditating with Ame no mi Kumari, the water goddess and his quasi mother in law.

"Bishamon-sama..." he began in a low voice. The kami waved him into silence and shook his head,

"Patience Sesshomaru-sama, please just observe." His face was infused with light and paternal pride, so the western lord gazed down at his offspring and waited. For a moment or two nothing happened, Sesshomaru found his mind wandering as he studied his daughter, she possessed an admirable amount of poise and discipline, somewhere along the line he had missed her transition from silent child to accomplished student. He supposed he had the Kami to thank for this change in his child. It struck him as amusing, since thanking the kami was not something he was wont to do.

He was torn from his thoughts as every hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his instincts screamed at him to **'Attend!' **Locking his eyes back on the still form of Maeko he was startled to see a dark pink glow surround and swirl about her, disturbing her pristine hair, her reishi swelled and grew more solid by the second. Sesshomaru steeled himself, reigning in his instincts that were reacting violently to the outpouring of holy energy, as he watched, the storm of reishi surrounding Maeko solidified in to the form of a massive bird of prey, her head fell back, mouth open, in that instant, her physical body winked out of existence and the courtyard shook with the scream of a hawk.

The taiyoukai watched in amazement as the spirit bird turned it head and looked at him, almost immediately it began to fade into transparency, Maeko reappeared, still in her meditative pose, she opened her eyes and looked up at her great father, neutrality and wisdom in her eyes.

"She is the first mixed blood offspring to be able to achieve such heights." Bishamon's voice held a distinct note of pride as Sesshomaru turned to look at him.

"Does she excel in other things?" he asked, knowing her combat skills were adequate but not as finely honed as her mother's and wondering if she had found her niche.

"She is adept in soothsaying and foretelling, she can also detect reishi and youki across vast distances." Sesshomaru nodded, looking back at his daughter who had resumed her instruction with Kumari. Maeko was utterly focused on her task and she had never reminded Sesshomaru of himself more than at that moment, It was an odd feeling, he decided, seeing a being, completely separate from yourself hold such a strong resemblance, he felt a moment of slight displacement as he stood watching his daughter.

He wondered fleetingly if his father has ever felt this when watching him as a child, for the first time in a very long time, he actually wished to ask the Great Dog General something. Sesshomaru had been fully an adult when his father had died, but there had never been a closeness between them, he had striven tirelessly to live up to his father's expectations only to continually fall short. Not in technique or prowess, Sesshomaru had excelled at everything he turned his attention to, no, it was his lack of outer passion that caused his father to distance himself from his cold and reserved son.

"What troubles you koi?" His golden eyes opened at the sound of Kagome's voice, he gazed at her appreciatively as she slipped into the hot spring with him, coming close, an easy inquisitiveness in her green eyes. He allowed his features to relax and gave her a small private smile,

"It is nothing my love." He replied.

"Worrying about things you oughtn't," she admonished, "you should not be so solemn." Sidling up to him coyly, he caught a glimpse of mischief in her eyes, accompanied by a heat that set his pulse racing at the mere possibilities she might have in store for him.

Looking down at his tiny mate, he felt a rush of feelings fly through his mind. She was still as captivating as she had been the night he watched her meet his youkai rangers in battle almost two centuries earlier. Her impulsiveness in her manner of speech had been tempered and now manifested itself in a wicked sense of humor, she was not hesitant to put the mightiest in their place, including himself, her thought with a wry smirk. She still had the ability to send him over the edge and make him forget completely about the world and it's troubles, which, judging by her current activities, she was hell bent on doing.

The feel of her gentle hands roaming his skin sent shivers racing across his being. She never ceased to amaze him with her endless enthusiasm and creativity in the bedroom, she retained a purity in her essence that drove the taiyoukai mad with desire. They had come to find out after their mating that Kagome did not lose one iota of power and purity, if anything her reishi had increased when melded with his youki.

He remembered her shaking her head in mock regret, pining over the potential mates she had passed up in the misconception of preserving her purity. He had been quite wounded and growled at her only to be shocked by the mirthful gleam in her eyes as she laughed merrily at him, her voice tinkling like bells.

The revelation of her blood born abilities not being affected by physical pleasure was like a dam bursting, she made up for lost time with a vengeance, and this was a revenge he fully supported and enjoyed.

_'Speaking of which.'_ he thought, ripped from his musings by a particularly sensuous movement of his mate's hips, Sesshomaru felt his body respond to her. He inhaled, taking in the delicious spike in her scent, allowing his beast to come close to the surface, his eyes bled red and he took control, something they discovered was immensely enjoyable for both of them.

Kagome found herself pressed forcefully against the stones lining the hot spring, her mate towered over her, heat blazing in his eyes, she closed her own eyes as his hair fell like a silver curtain, closing them off from the world. He lowered his head and brought his lips to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, hovering for the barest of moments before pressing a hot open mouthed kiss there.

Her body became supine under his merciless caresses, their blood sang together as he entered her, Kagome's back arched as her hands scrabbled for purchase upon his broad back. Together they climbed the heights and plumbed the depths of pleasure, finding a familiar rhythm, straining and moving as one.

Sesshomaru gazed down with blood tinged eyes and savored the vision beneath him.

_'She is beautiful like this.'_

Desire swelled within him so strongly his gut wrenched, it amazed him still, how badly he wanted her even as he moved within her core, her skin flushed, head thrown back with wild abandon, soft throat bare to his dominance. The soft moans she let go only served to send him spiraling higher as heat coiled in his belly and his thrusts became more intense.

Kagome reached up and caressed the jagged markings on his cheekbones, her mate obliged her silent request and leaned down, hovering above her, lips only centimeters apart, craning forward, she closed the gap, reaching out with her pink tongue and wickedly flicking it up and behind his fangs. They had discovered long ago that this was a trigger for the stoic taiyoukai, one ghost of a lick over his deadly fangs was enough to send him howling into bestial lust.

Better yet was when she 'accidentally' nicked her tender flesh on those razor points, flooding his senses with the taste and smell of her enchanting blood. Kagome knew this would send him into a frenzy, in fact she anticipated it with enthusiasm and took great pleasure in the knowledge that she was responsible for her great and powerful mate losing hold on his legendary control.

Just as Sesshomaru felt her tongue caress his fangs, his mate let out a husky whisper that drove him over the edge.

'Kudasai Sesshomaru...'

Begging would get her everywhere, his last coherent thought dissolved into lust driven possessiveness and he drove into her with renewed fervor. Kagome's moans raised to a fevered pitch before she threw her head back with a cry and convulsed around his throbbing member; Sesshomaru took in the sight of her as she succumbed to his will, she had been beautiful before but was utterly amazing in the throes of her orgasm. Thrusting viciously into her soaking core, he howled his victory before latching onto her mating mark as he exploded inside of her, rhythmic pulsations flooding into her tight passage.

Slowly Sesshomaru came back to himself, red no longer tinted his vision as he detached his fangs from her flesh and looked down at her limp form, a soft satisfied smile played over her sweet mouth, still swollen from his kisses. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small sigh that spoke of bone deep satisfaction, he pressed his brow to her own and nuzzled her cheek gently as he disengaged himself from her.

Kagome roused herself languidly and began gently washing her mate, she smiled to herself, happy she could distract him from the weight of his thoughts. Once clean, they exited the bath together and settled upon the bed they shared, calmly enjoying each others company. Just as she was about to drift of into light sleep, he spoke.

"How fares the boy?" It took Kagome a moment to realize he was talking about their youngest son, smoothing a hand up his bare chest she looked up at him.

"He is well, Kikyo is doing well by him, teaching him courtly manners." There was a moment of silence,

"So his studies are progressing." Kagome smiled, hearing the unspoken question behind his words, this was a discussion they had more frequently as Akira grew. The twins had manifested great power and she knew Sesshomaru worried for their youngest child, he displayed more ningen traits that the older two and though she didn't know for sure, she suspected Inuyasha had been asked to help the boy.

Not that she was opposed to any aid her son received, especially from Inuyasha, but she did not want him to feel as though he was inadequate in his father's eyes.

"Hai Koibito, he grows well." She said with a small smile, "He reminds me of my brother when he was young."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, hearing the mild rebuke in her tone, he did as was prudent and said nothing, simply looking at her, waiting to see which direction her mood would choose to pursue. A brilliant tactician such as himself knew better than to attempt to win an exchange with his mate before knowing what her platform would be. He was continually amazed at the razor sharpness of her mind and had long since learned to underestimate it at his own peril.

"You should not worry for him," she said "he is a fine boy and will grow into one who will make you proud."

"He does make me proud." the taiyoukai rumbled, "I simply look to the manifestation of his powers so he may stand on equal footing with the twins." It rankled him she though he was ashamed of his offspring, truly he was proud of each of his children, their youngest son was more like his mother in manner and disposition and Sesshomaru was concerned for him and his standing in the youkai world.

"You know he inherited the poison?"

He looked at her in surprise, this was something that had failed to make it into Jaken's briefings.

"When did this happen?"

"Just before we left on our trip to the Eastern Kingdom," she replied, "I meant to tell you but thought you should focus on the task at hand." Sesshomaru grumbled at that, it did not sit well with him that things were happening with his children he was unaware of. "Haruko was helping him with it when we left, so did thought it would be alright."

"How many others know of this?" he asked in a mock hurt tone, raising a single brow as he looked at her askance.

"Only Haruko and myself, we were both there when he accidentally melted the rosebush."

"Rosebush?" Kagome smothered a laugh at his deadpan incredulity, she could hear loud and clear his unspoken _'what pray tell was he doing picking roses?'_

"He was gathering them for Maeko, koi." she said with a smile, "and Haruko was helping him."

Sesshomaru settled back against the cushions muttering something that sounded like 'secrets in my own house.' he pulled Kagome flush against him.

"I will speak with him on it later," he said, "there are things he must know and questions he will have." Kagome burrowed into his arms and let out a contented sigh, all was well in the Western lands and it was all too soon the call of statecraft would call him from her side again. She might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.

* * *

***AN* And so we begin the saga of the western lands and the Inu who rule them. Review!**


	2. Strategies

***A/N* Thank you again to my wonderful neta Creature of Shadow! I don't own nothin'**

Deep within the halls of the western complex, an auburn kitsune flopped down on his futon with a tired sigh, arching his back he stretched his toes and legs until he could feel the opposing muscles begin to cramp before he relaxed. The recent trip to Edo, while it had not been particularly long, had been stressful for the entire party.

Shippo found himself again in the position of bodyguard for Kagome and possibly the one who was to whisk her from danger should it arise. Sesshomaru had been very clear with him that should Kagome resist and try to return to the battle site, the kit had his direct order to render her unconscious and drag her to safety.

Over the past century and a half, the fox found himself growing ever more solidly into his role as retainer of the West. His daily routine began with training under the rangers until he was deemed worthy to take his place among them. He was now the 4th western general of Sesshomaru's forces, as well as a traveling bodyguard for the Lady of the West.

Shippo smirked, it was still odd to him to think of Kags in terms of her official title. She had been a surrogate mother first and then a friend, he knew she would always be just Kagome to him. He supposed it was the same for Inuyasha as well. After having known her as the time traveling Miko, it was hard to see her as a regal youkai lady.

His relationship with Inuyasha had improved over time, aided not only by his place in Sesshomaru's house, but also the change that had occurred in the former hanyou. He had grown up and matured greatly since the times he had used to thump the tiny fox kit over the head. Shippo had loved to get him 'sat' by Kagome on purpose and Inuyasha knew it.

That particular game had matured as well and Shippo now had a new partner in crime in the form of Satoshi. He and the blonde kitsune were a veritable well of tricks and pranks that they rained down upon the unsuspecting inu with relish. Satoshi had always thought Inuyasha to be a brash jackass and the discovery of another who shared his view had been exciting to say the least.

As a ranger, Shippo had the luxury of sharing his quarters with only one other youkai, everyone else in the response forces slept in the barracks, large long rooms lined with cots. It was only natural for his room mate to be Satoshi, they had shared quarters since he first arrived with Kagome all those years ago and no problems had ever arisen.

Satoshi had not been present for their trip to the East, he had remained at the manor to assist Inuyasha with watching over the children. Shippo found that he missed the companionship they shared and looked forward to hatching their next scheme.

"Oi, what kept you, boy?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie.

Turning toward his friend he rolled his eyes. "The dragons are so slow, they take forever to do anything." he replied with a huff, running a hand through his tousled bangs.

Satoshi sat down next to him and bumped his shoulder, earning the blonde an exasperated look. "How did it go though?"

Shippo scoffed. "They promised nothing and just talked a lot of long winded bull about being strong allies and true to the bond with the West." Shippo leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and looked at Satoshi. "The dragons are trying to stay as neutral as possible, while still being named our allies, that way if things go sour, they can side with the stronger party."

"Fucking cowards." The blonde snarled, momentarily dropping his customary playful demeanor in favor of intense ire. A hand on his arm got his attention, and he looked up into clear turquoise eyes.

"They're just weak Sato-kun. They began as lizards crawling on their bellies." The slight curl of Shippo's lip and the light in his intelligent eyes brought Satoshi back from the edge of anger; while the blond's loss of temper was rare, he found Shippo had the uncanny ability to calm him.

"And they're not far from it now." snorted Satoshi,

Shippo grinned. " Just shinier." he replied, eliciting an answering grin from his companion.

The two kitsune had grown closer as the years went by, forming a deep and complex bond as they survived battles both physical and emotional together. Each had lost their families at an early age, Satoshi being taken in by Sesshomaru as an adolescent kit and raised by Kenta and Takeshi.

The feline ranger and his sister knew well the feeling of loss associated with being without parents and clan, their quiet support had helped Satoshi as he grew and learned battle craft. Kenta rounded out his adopted family as the garrulous father he was missing. The wolf always punctuated his lessons with amusing and fascinating tales of the great inu house of the west, the ookami clan in the north, where his brother's son ruled as prince and dark strange tales of a mighty warrior priestess and a jewel of souls.

Shippo answered with his own tales of his travels, beginning with the terrifying thunder brothers battle with Inuyasha and Kagome's fierce defense of him, even though she was ningen and he youkai. From that day onward, the two of them served as his surrogate mother and father, Miroku and Sango filled a place as siblings for him. Each one in the troupe knew keenly what loss was, and they settled into an easy union, protecting and loving one another.

Finding another who was so like himself after enduring much of the same trials and hardships, being bolstered by the same kind of unwavering support was a revelation for Satoshi. He had thought himself completely unique and as such, alone. The feeling of solitude in a crowded room was one that had often struck him, until the time he came to know Shippo. Looking at the auburn kit, Satoshi marveled at the gifts bestowed upon him by the Kami.

"_I must have been __**really**__ good in my last life."_ he mused.

Shippo presented a quandary for the blond ranger, familial affection he was familiar with, the loyalty of soldiers was something that was well known to him, but the stirring in his gut that he associated with the kit next to him was something new. He was not one to chase moonbeams nor wax poetic about anything, **ever, **yet here beside him was this amazing soul that he could not explain his magnetic draw and connection to.

It was something visceral and utterly real, something even he could not deny was more than simple camaraderie, when he looked at Shippo he felt...complete, and dare he say it, at peace. For the first time in his life, he felt restful and steady, instead of having the impression of holding a mask in front of his face to keep others from worrying.

"Hey." came the quiet voice of Shippo, "Where'd you go just then?"

Satoshi found himself staring into those striking turquoise eyes full of concern and lively curiosity, reaching up, he grasped the base of Shippo's skull and pulled him in to touch brows with a soft smile reserved only for the auburn kit.

"No where. Just glad to have you back now."

Shippo exhaled lightly placing his own hand over his blonde companion's wrist and squeezing, letting him know he returned the sentiment. Satoshi was his brother in every sense of the word, a pillar of strength and support, exasperating trickster and constant friend, Shippo had welcomed the progression of their relationship with an open heart.

Around the passing of his second century, Shippo had manifested his second tail, as was expected for kitsune, they gained another each century until they reached nine. Satoshi boasted three and was instrumental in easing his passing into adulthood.

Shippo gained invaluable wisdom from the usually flippant ranger and they grew ever closer with each passing year. The blond kitsune nuzzled his partner's cheek, letting his eyes drift shut as he took in Shippo's familiar scent, the younger kit let out a contented sigh and leaned into Satoshi's welcoming embrace losing himself in the arms of his lover.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going to the continent?"

Sesshomaru repressed the urge to sigh openly at his brother; he turned and fixed the former hanyou with a baleful glare.

"Because we are veritably swimming in allies." Was his frosty reply, belatedly he thought he should have used simpler words as he watched a veiled expression of confusion cross Inuyasha's face.

"Alright Oni-_sama,_" he snapped, drawing out the honorific, "don't waste your sarcasm on my account." Apparently the younger inu had picked up enough to know he was being made fun of even if the meaning of the words eluded him.

"The youkai lords on the continent may be willing to ally with us against the zealots." Came Kenta's neutrally pitched reply; he had been witness to the exchange between the brothers and knew exactly how to diffuse both of them at once. He could see that Sesshomaru's patience was as thin as was Inuyasha's, not that this was surprising in the least, but it would not help the meeting that was about to take place.

Haruko entered the study shortly behind the ookami ranger and seated himself near his father without a word. Sesshomaru glanced at his firstborn, taking in his quiet composure and schooled himself into his customary state of stoic boredom.

"We will be meeting with Liu Bei in one week's time." The elder Inu's smooth baritone called the attention of each youkai in the room. "Our main goal is to secure their support with either military or intelligence to create a barrier against the zealots."

The expressions of the males around the table tightened at the mention of the zealots, over the past century, a group of ningen clerics following a foreign religion had increased in their popularity across Nippon. This so called religion of peace was more violent than any spiritual belief ever seen by both youkai and Kami.

Since the arrival of a priest from some far off land he called Espania, the tide of anti-youkai sentiment had grown among the ningen population as a whole. It seemed, contrary to Shinto and Buddhist teaching, demons were fiends from a world of evil, not their own race at all. The extreme polarities of the Christians screamed of imbalance and served to spread fear and misconceptions about the youkai.

Some years ago, a group of well meaning youkai had attempted to talk with the western clerics and show they were beings like any other, displaying their capacity for flaws and feelings to the foreigners. It had ended disastrously, with most of the party being killed before they could speak; the rest of them had been held and used as examples for the followers of these lunatics of how bestial and evil demons in fact were. They tortured the poor youkai to the point of their animal traits releasing, each time it happened, the clerics has righteously pointed to the evil motives that were obviously responsible and evident in their snarls and howls.

A single youkai had been released; 'to tell the others their time is short' was the missive. It had been all Kagome and Sesshomaru could do to prevent the council declaring all out war on the ningen as a whole. As things stood, anyone who identified themselves as followers of the foreign religion could expect their lives be forfeit at the hands of youkai. Kagome had continued her efforts to foster peace and understanding between ningen and youkai and as a result, the western lands were a mix of both races. The only place in Japan where hanyou were not stymied, but accepted as anyone else.

This was a state of affairs that did not endear the hanshin to youkai nobility. Sesshomaru knew it weighed heavily on Kagome to be looked upon negatively, but he was impressed every day by the integrity she showed in keeping true to her values. Their children, he decided, had a wonderful role model in their mother. He would not change her for the world.

Sesshomaru loathed the current situation they found themselves in, reduced to begging help from the youkai on the continent did not sit well with the fiercely proud taiyoukai. Had he been the same inu as in his younger days, he would have stubbornly refused to ask, but fatherhood did strange things to one's sense of pride. His standards had not been lowered, but changed. He found there was nothing he would not do for his mate and their children. It was a shocking revelation for Sesshomaru when he finally understood his father's parting words to him all those years ago.

_'Something to protect indeed.' _he mused, glancing again at his self contained firstborn. He had been surprised when his son had emerged and took on the physical traits of his mother, for the first time in generations, the firstborn of the west was not a white inu. Oddly, Kagome had not been surprised and began a lengthy explanation of something called genes, of which there were dominant and recessive traits. Apparently, his coloring was quite rare and would probably show up in his grandchildren.

Shaking himself free of his internal world, Sesshomaru looked around the room and spoke. "The lions of the Continent are warriors. They will expect a symbolic duel to take place, most likely between the second in command of each party."

Inuyasha's eyes met his brother's, a silent question hanging there.

Sesshomaru continued. "It is their right to request any member of the party as an opponent, so we must all be prepared for this possibility," he paused. Looking at each of them in turn, stopping at his son, the two gazed at one another for a moment. "We must all be prepared for anything."

Sesshomaru was looking for any flash of uncertainty or trepidation from his heir. He was of the mind that his son was capable, though he had yet to see anything that truly set the boy apart from the rest. Haruko carried the golden eyes of the inu, and held his father's gaze without complaint or reaction. He gave a small nod to show he understood and that seemed to satisfy the taiyoukai, who moved on to other matters.

"We will be following this route through the Miao region." Sesshomaru spoke as he produced a scroll from beside him and rolled it out flat so they could all see. His tapered and graceful fingers traced the planned path through the southern region of the Lion's kingdom. "This will take us near their border with the Phoenix clan, so we must exercise caution."

"So why not take the northern route?" broke in Inuyasha. "Looks like it's got less hills and we would be further from the border."

"I do not entirely trust the lions yet." was the reply. "I would rather travel over land that has cover than traipse across flat grasslands for all the world to see."

"Ah." Inuyasha sat back and studied the map for a moment.

Haruko saw the wisdom of his father's choice, even though it took them dangerously close to the firebirds. They would have the cover of the forest and with their enhanced sense of hearing and smell, it was by far a better choice than open grasslands with never ceasing winds to hide both scent and sound.

"What about zealots?" Kenta asked. "Has there been any activity in this area?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Iie, the ningen of this region hold the belief they are themselves cousins of youkai, that they are all descended from an Inu and a Kami. They have so far rejected and repelled any zealots that have tried to settle there."

"Truly?" the ookami's surprise was evident in his tone.

"Hai, that is part of the reason we are attempting an alliance here, they live in harmony with the lions, much like the races here in the west. I believe they will be more inclined to accept my mate once an alliance is secured. The Kami on the continent do not get on well with the youkai."

Haruko quirked a brow at this. "Would it not be wise to save my presence for a later meeting Otou-sama?" his quiet tenor drew the unwavering attention of the elder Inu. No hint of uncertainty or really any emotion colored his son's words and Sesshomaru found himself impressed by his son's stoicism as he knew it was not easy for the boy to emulate.

"Any lord who accepts an alliance with the west, does so with the acceptance of it heir. Should they object to your bloodline, no treaty will be struck."

Inwardly, Haruko was concerned. Though he knew the west was running short of allies, hence this trip, the young inu didn't think he could bear it if he turned out to be the reason a deal was forgone. Knowing his father's expectations he showed nothing of the turmoil within and simply nodded without comment.

Inuyasha watched the reserved exchange between his brother and nephew with keen interest. He was very aware of the anxiety that came with mixed blood, while he was now full youkai thanks solely to Kagome's wish, the pain and uncertainty of his hanyou years had left psychological scars. He knew what it was like to realize that your blood was responsible for people hating you or looking down upon your family and for all his bluster in his younger days. He remembered the pain of that understanding.

Inuyasha was impressed with his brother's acceptance of his children's mixed blood. Not as surprised as he had been with the taiyoukai's initial acceptance of Kagome as a mate, but the former hanyou found his admiration and respect for his brother deepened with each passing year. Kikyo had not yet been able to conceive and as a result, Inuyasha figured they were probably the most doting aunt and uncle in existence. Spoiled rotten would be the best way to describe the brood.

Not that the kids had let it go to their heads, they looked up to their father far too much to ever act shamefully. What they liked best, he supposed, were the stories of the days of the Shikon no Tama. Something about tales depicting their own family as imperfect or non demons seemed to speak to the children, especially Akira, the least demonic of them.

Inuyasha could see both Kagome and Sesshomaru in the twins. Haruko was very like Kagome in both appearance and temperament. Well, her more recent temperament. Calm and compassionate, while Maeko was so similar to Sesshomaru, sometimes Inuyasha had to do a double take to make sure it was her. She had inherited that unnerving way of staring at you until you wanted to shed your skin for something more comfortable. The youngest child, however, was unlike either of them.

Kagome had said Akira reminded her of her little brother Souta, separated from her by so many years but Inuyasha had to disagree. When he looked at the kid, he got the weirdest feeling he was staring down Kagome's Ji-san and the nostalgic feeling would come back of the old man accosting him with useless scrolls.

"Now that we've reviewed our goals, I give you leave to get your things in order for the journey."

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother's voice.

"We will leave on the morrow for the continent, be sure all is in order and you are ready for departure at dawn." Sesshomaru nodded to them and rose, signaling an end to their strategy meeting; Kenta and Haruko left together without comment and Inuyasha stayed a moment, looking at his brother.

"What is it brother?" the taiyoukai spoke without looking at him, his golden eyes focused on things only he could see as he was deep in thought.

"What are our chances this will go well?" Inuyasha held up a hand before Sesshomaru could speak. "Truly, do we stand a chance?"

Sesshomaru paused and then let out a breath that was slightly heavier than normal, a veritable sigh for anyone else. "This is our only chance brother." he said evenly. "If we fail in this, the youkai will eventually be forced to blend with the ningen and control from the shadows."

Inuyasha was struck dumb by this pronouncement from his proud brother.

"You mean hide?" he asked incredulously.

"Not immediately, but yes." Sharp golden eyes gazed at one another. "The zealots will not rest until we are all destroyed."

Inuyasha snorted. "We can handle a few ningen." he scoffed with a chuckle, his laughter died at the sigh of his brother shaking his head.

"You've seen Kagome's world," the taiyoukai replied, "did you see any youkai? Ever detect even a trace of youki or scent?"

"Couldn't smell anything but those awful -mach-ines, I think she called them. And didn't she change all that when you two healed the youkai?"

Sesshomaru was still for a fleeting moment as though weighing his options. "She and I have discussed it many times at length. With the benefit of knowing of these things already, she has shared stories of religious persecution, killing of all those who disagree with one's beliefs is a common event throughout the world of ningen."

"So? They kill one another for stupid things, what's that got to do with..."

"She doesn't think most of those killed for witchraft and heresy were in fact ningen, she thinks they were youkai caught by mobs."

Inuyasha was mercifully silent as Sesshomaru struggled with the information he was divulging; this was something Kagome had asked him not to share so they wouldn't alter anything, but he found himself unable to do so.

"You're not talking about a war then." Said Inuyasha, Sesshomaru shook his head curtly,

"I am speaking of centuries of systematic extermination." There was a short silence between brothers.

"So why don't we go underground now?"

Inuyasha's question cut him to the quick, and he felt himself becoming angered at his younger sibling. "We can still change things baka." the taiyoukai snapped. "That's why we're trying to ally with the Lions"

Inuyasha's brows shot up. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we begin our submersion into the ningen world." Sesshomaru's voice was heavy and filled with darkness.

It gave Inuyasha pause to hear such weight in his brother's voice. He knew the inu pride that warred within the taiyoukai cried out for the mass slaughter of those who posed a threat to the pack, he also that would not make anything better. In fact, it would hasten the deterioration of ningen and youkai relations to the point of hopelessness.

"Well then let's get going." was the younger inu's emphatic reply.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, unspoken questions in his golden eyes, Inuyasha sounded so...vehement, the taiyoukai was somewhat surprised by his severity.

"I don't know about you Sesshomaru, but I don't want to hide from the humans. It's disgraceful, not to mention damn boring." A quicksilver grin flashed a fang at the demon lord. "Besides, I don't think there's a ningen alive who would think you're normal." With that, Inuyasha disappeared from the doorway with a chuckle and an insolent flash of silver hair, leaving Sesshomaru staring after him in mild irritation.

The taiyoukai of the west stared for a moment at the place his younger brother had been standing, shaking his head. He made his way through the halls of the manor in search of his mate, as, no doubt, Inuyasha was doing the same. They had much travel ahead of them and only one night to spend in leisure, he for one was not about to waste it.

* * *

***A/N* So I've decided to take us to China this time! Don't lurk! Review!**


	3. Departures

***A/N* And here our story really starts to go somewhere. Many thatnks to my lovely Beta Creature of Shadow!**

The forest was quiet, mile upon mile of bamboo stretched across the utterly silent landscape, blanketing the mountains in vibrant cooling green. She rose above the treeline and soared over the valley, homing in on a group moving through the trees, she watched as they made their way along the road, suddenly her attention was drawn to the horizon.

There, spreading like a cancer over the sunset, a black cloud advanced, it took her a moment to realize that it was not a cloud, but in fact a flock. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized the danger to the travelers below her and she opened her mouth to raise a warning but the flock descended in attack and a fierce battle ensued.

The chaos below was a tempest, feathers swirled and bodies clashed in battle, not a sound in the silent bamboo save the whine of swords and grunts of warriors, the travelers fought valiantly but in the end were overpowered and scattered to the four winds by the remaining attackers.

This felt so very vital and wrong.

She saw a fortress under siege by wraiths and specters, fire licked at it's walls and threatened to consume it. She saw women and children fleeing for their lives and faithful vassals enslaved. Maeko sucked in a sharp breath as she saw again a cloud upon the horizon, before she could identify it she was whisked away again.

Suddenly night was upon her and she found herself observing a village of the self same birds, her mind whirled with disorientation from the sudden time slip. Normalcy reigned in this village, children scampered, mothers scolded, cook-fires crackled merrily, a sickle moon hung in the sky accompanied by a sense of foreboding so thick she could taste it.

Without warning, a violent and oppressive aura swept over the scene and a ghost dog burst into the center of the huts, bone white, colossal and terrible to behold it began the indiscriminate slaughter of every bird it could reach. The beast's rage was palpable and rushed over everything like some horrific tidal wave, she despaired and felt her heart wrench, a rare occurrence for her, as she saw the feral creature tear a child limb from limb.

The screams of the slaughtered spiraled high into the night sky and she knew all was lost, then to her surprise, another specter emerged from the copse of trees at the edge of the clearing. Dark as was the first light, the ebony beast engaged the alabaster drawing it away from the frightened children and wailing mothers.

The two titans clashed and tangled in the torn night, fur darkening on both forms with life's blood, before the battle was over, her vision wavered, the outcome obscured. Flashes of gold ripped through her consciousness leaving her spinning through time and space, knowing not where she would land.

The last thing she heard was the roaring of a great and mighty beast echoing across the world.

Maeko opened her eyes with a start and a sharp intake of breath staring without comprehension at the furnishings of her room. Slowly her mind acclimated itself to the living world again, it's tangibility weighting her soul, anchoring her again in her corporeal body. She let out a slow calming sigh and listened as her heart slowed it's racing and the blood singing in her ears quieted, Maeko did not find it difficult to internalize things but this vision struck her keenly.

Usually, her visions took the form of silent plays, seeing the actions and omens only, without the benefit of sound or smell, this had been different. Unable to separate herself from the vision, the fair inu found herself affected emotionally by what she saw, she foreboding feeling of the approaching flock almost overwhelmed her, she shared the distress of the spirit dogs and so sharp was the tang of blood in the air she could almost taste it.

Maeko shook herself free of the remembrance her brow furrowing as she recalled the markers of a premonition as her Kami grandparents had taught her.

Deep immersion, check.

Strong sensory impact, check.

Difficulty separating herself from the vision after it was finished, check.

Calmly, she analyzed what she had just been shown, there was no doubt the traveling group was her own father and brother's party, the danger to them was very real. Obviously something was going to happen while they traveled the continent, something that would cause father to battle son.

Maeko couldn't be sure exactly what it was that would do this, she could not imagine her father being so enraged as to attack a village of women and children, she could only imagine that this was not a literal vision, instead a metaphorical message she was to puzzle out and then not tell anyone.

There were times when she cursed her gift, days she would much rather be adept with a sword and her claws than the murky realm of the spiritual. This was the only thing she envied her brother in, Haruko was the heir, and yes, with that came many concerns and expectations, but they were all clear. He never had to puzzle out the vague indicators of the spirit realm, only to be unable to share his findings once he figured it out.

This was something she disagreed with her Kami teachers on, they said unequivocally to never reveal a vision to the ones involved, they said that would influence the outcome, instead they wrote a cryptic clue or two on a scroll and passed them out to the demon lords.

Maeko felt more than anything that this set-up the Kami had for their prophecy scrolls was nothing but a gasping attempt to hold power by withholding knowledge. As stoic as she was, this was something that angered her; there was no cause to withhold potentially lifesaving information simply for fear of being perceived as meddling.

The young inu warred with herself for a few moments, she wanted desperately to tell her

father of her vision, to warn him of what was to come but she knew she could not.

She knew a scroll would not arrive in time for them to see it before their departure to the

continent, Maeko weighed her options,

'_Telling Mother or Father would be a deliberate breach.' _She thought to herself. _'Perhaps I could tell Kenta or Uncle Inuyasha, they were not in the vision exactly'_ She swiftly scrapped that idea knowing that if they had not been in the vision, their chances of affecting the outcome were small. With a small sigh, she stood and began making her way to the courtyard where she knew her mother was; hopefully she could keep it from Kagome's sharp maternal senses that something was bothering her. Everyone

would be gathering soon to say their farewells; perhaps the problem would resolve itself.

* * *

Kagome waited in the sunny courtyard struggling to swallow down a keen feeling of uneasiness, she was always anxious when her mate was about to leave her side, but for some reason this day was different. The feeling pervaded her every thought and each attempt she made to quash it only served to increase the intensity of it. She stopped herself just short of wringing her hands, cursing herself a ninny.

'_REALLY, you'd think I've never seen him off.' _She sat down, exasperated with herself and tried valiantly to calm, gazing at the garden rows in the early morning light.

Kagome was doing pretty well until she caught sight of her daughter's face. Maeko emerged silently from the shadows of the open halls looking more and more like her father each day, the sun glinted off her bone white hair as it floated about her face. Kagome caught one look at the expression held in her normally stoic daughters eyes and was on her feet immediately.

"Are you alright Maeko?" she asked, hurrying toward her.

"Hai Mother, I am fine." The clipped syllables of her daughters reply accompanied by her sudden avoidance of her eyes set alarm bells ringing in Kagome's mind.

"Why do you lie to me, daughter?" Never one to pussy foot around the topic, the hanshin cut straight to the meat of it.

"I do not lie to you mother," came Maeko's soft reply, "I am, as I said, fine."

The quiet challenge in her voice as well as her deliberate omission of what was troubling her ignited Kagome's uneasiness from a smolder to a blaze. Kagome opened her mouth to demand Maeko tell her what was going on when her momentum was derailed by the arrival of the traveling party.

Sesshomaru took in the sight of his mate simmering, obviously agitated and his daughter staring blankly at him and immediately began wondering.

"Kagome." He spoke quietly but there was no mistaking the expectation of obedience in his tone. She turned to him and made a visual effort to contain herself, tossing a hard look at Maeko before coming to him and sinking into his embrace.

"What ails you mate?" he asked quietly, looking down at the top of her head. She looked up at him a rueful smile tugging at her lips,

"I finally know what my mother felt like when I kept things from her." She said flatly.

Sesshomaru glanced at his daughter who was now talking with Haruko, both twins met his gaze with unreadable expressions; Sesshomaru lifted a single brow at them and turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Whatever it is, it will pass, koi." He rumbled gently, she hugged him fiercely for a brief moment before withdrawing,

"Promise me you'll be careful, and come back safe to me."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek in his elegant hand and brushed a soft kiss on her brow. "Worrying about things you oughtn't." he murmured, earning himself an exasperated look from her.

"Just come back to me," she sighed, "and keep our son safe."

"Of course my lady." he replied with a small smirk and an elegant bow. "Wouldn't want you to worry that pretty head of yours."

He easily dodged her playful slap and returned her smile. Inuyasha and Kikyo made their appearance in the courtyard along with all four rangers and the youngest of the children.

Akira shadowed his uncle, and once he caught sight of his father, moved to stand in front of him and bowed respectfully. Kagome glanced down at her youngest and smiled inside, knowing full well he was making a great effort to be respectful to his father. Sesshomaru gazed down at Akira, taking in his obvious attempt at self control and respectfulness.

"Akira." he began, watching the keen light in his son's eyes. "You are the heir while Haruko and I are away, you must act accordingly."

"Hai Otou-sama." His voice, while quiet, was steady and he did not look away from his father's intense gaze, Sesshomaru was inwardly pleased and continued.

"I place your mother and sister in your care young one, honor the Inu ways and protect what is yours."

Akira stood a little straighter and nodded determindly. "Hai Otou-sama, I understand."

Kagome restrained herself from putting a reassuring hand on his small head, she knew this was a moment for father and son and any movement from her would make Akira feel coddled.

Sesshomaru nodded at his small son and allowed a rare warmth to creep into his eyes as he did so, from the widening of the young one's own golden eyes, he saw the change and knew what it meant. Inuyasha watched the exchange silently, again finding himself greatly impressed by his brother's change over the years.

"Hear that squirt?" the former hanyou said as he approached, "We're counting on you to hold down the fort." Akira looked up at his uncle and grinned before glancing shyly back at his father and bowing.

"I will not let you down Otou-sama." he said gravely.

Maeko used the small exchange to pull her twin's attention and focus it solely on her.

"Onii-san, you must be cautious." she said so quietly he knew no one else could hear, this alone caught his attention and forced him to pay attention. His sister was rarely emotional and almost never worried for him outwardly, but he caught fear in her tone and could see the tension in her shoulders. For her to be this concerned could only mean she had seen something in her visions.

"What have you seen sister?" He murmured, locking golden eyes with her green ones.

"There will be great hardship Haruko." she began. "The entire future of our house rests on this journey and its outcome, there are snakes in the grass and great danger for all of us." she shook her head slightly at his exasperated expression. "I cannot tell you too much brother, the laws of the Kami bind me. I should not even tell you this, but I cannot leave you to go unsuspecting into death's jaws."

Haruko's brows shot up and he quickly schooled his features into a semblance of neutrality at his sisters warning glare.

"You will be attacked and father will lose control, you are to battle with him for the lives of the innocent. Be careful Brother." He could hear so many unspoken things in his twin's silence, he followed a quick glance she sent toward Kagome and Akira.

"What of those left behind sister? How will they fare?" She ceased to meet his eyes for the briefest of moments and told him all he needed to know. "I will stay then." He said.

Maeko's eyes locked again with his own in a fierce stare he almost found himself flinching from. "You will NOT!" she hissed, "Your place is with Father, you must remain at his side."

"But Mother and..."

"I will see to their safety." she cut him off, leaning in as if to embrace him, she took hold of her twin's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "You are the only one who can rival father's power, you must help him control his beast. I will ensure the well being of the manor, you have my word."

She withdrew and gazed at him with her customary blank mask, he could sense her aura whirling within but he doubted it was obvious to anyone else. Their bond as twins made them unusually sensitive and connected. They shared a connection not unlike that of mates, they could sense each others emotions and distress from across vast distances, as well as tell when the other were in poor health or in trouble of some kind.

He smiled at her, immediately understanding her ruse as he saw their parents studying them from the other side of the courtyard. Haruko dropped in a small bow, the perfect depth for his honored sister, and without another word, moved to join Sesshomaru and the rest of their party. Makeo remained where she was, her face still as stone, inwardly she was a tempest, afraid and uncertain if she would ever see both of them again.

Sesshomaru was, like Kagome, not the least bit fooled by the twins deception, he looked at Haruko as the boy approached him and was met by a wall. He smirked inwardly cursing the double edged blade that was his ingrained stoicism. His son had learned from him all too well and now, when he would have preferred to know, he was blocked by his own teaching.

He looked back to his mate and allowed the corner of his mouth to curve upward ever so slightly, she returned his smile with a full one of her own. He leaned down and whispered in her delicate ear. "Sayonara koiishi."

Kagome shivered deliciously and replied. "Until we next meet koibito." Sesshomaru nuzzled her temple for a brief moment before straightening and facing the other three travelers.

"Come." he said to them. "We depart for the continent." With regal bearing he turned and began to walk from the courtyard, shadowed by his silent son.

"S'about damn time." grumbled Inuyasha, grinning at the death glare he got from his older brother, with a quick kiss for Kikyo, he followed, a snickering Kenta in tow.

The women and Akira watched as they left, not a sound passed between them until they were out of sight.

Kagome placed a gentle hand on Akira's head and said, "Sweetheart, why don't you go find Shippo, it's time for your sparring lesson today." The child beamed up at her and scampered off to find his favorite kitsune. Kagome rounded on Maeko, fire burning in her eyes.

"What did you tell Haruko?" she demanded. Kikyo, who had missed the earlier exchange looked up in surprise and drew closer.

"I don't know what you mean Mother." replied Maeko, as taciturn as ever.

"Don't lie to me! I can't excuse lies in this house!" Kagome was angry, not enraged by any means but she knew her daughter was worried about something, enough that she warned her brother about it and the thought of not knowing something that important bothered Kagome.

"What's this?" asked Kikyo gently, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Maeko has seen something and warned Haruko of it, but refuses to tell me." the hurt showed through in Kagome's tone as she looked again at her daughter. She saw a change in Maeko's eyes, a softening and quieted in an effort to encourage her to speak.

"Mother, I did have a vision." Here Maeko hesitated, conflict warred within her, marshaling herself she opened her mouth to continue. "It was not a normal vision, but a premonition, and it dealt with you, and father and...Haruko."

Kagome almost bit through her lip in an effort to stay silent, an outburst now would surely clam her daughter back up and she would not learn what the vision showed.

"I really want to tell you mother, but I am not supposed to." Maeko actually worried her lower lip in her teeth, a direct mirror of Kagome's own nervous behavior. "I shouldn't tell you this mother but..."

"And so you shall not."

All three females jumped in surprise at the masculine voice that interrupted the Inu girl. They turned in unison to see Bishamonten striding toward them across the courtyard. Kagome was extremely surprised to see her father suddenly appear. Maeko on the other hand took on a furtive look, as though she was a child caught breaking a rule.

"Otou-sama," said Kagome, "what brings you here? The envoy to the continent already left." She trailed off as she saw her father was not looking at her, rather he pinned Maeko with a hard stare.

"The envoy is not what brings me here daughter." He said, never taking his eyes from her daughter's face. "I come to preserve the balance and prevent an irrevocable deed." Maeko's head ducked a bit at this and she grabbed hold of Kagome's arm.

"I'm sorry mother." she murmured.

"I'm afraid I must ask you not to say another word granddaughter, you must accompany me now." Bishamon's tone was severe and his face held none of it's usual brevity.

"Father I don't understand, why must she leave?" Kagome's tone was verging on shrill as she stepped toward him, placing herself instinctively between her child and her father. Bishamon's face softened only slightly as he met his daughter's eyes.

"She has broken the seer's creed as well as the laws of the Kami. I must deliver her to judgment as is right." Kagome almost stamped her foot at his obstinacy, it was always justice and balance with him.

_'Not,' _she thought bitterly, _'that he can help it.'_

That was the one thing about being a hanshin she had never come to grips with. She kept expecting her father to act human, and he just wasn't. He was always just a touch too distant for her liking, instead of familial warmth, she always got the feeling he was simply doing his duty. It had always struck her as oddly ironic that the demon she mated was more loving than the Kami that sired her. It just seemed too backward; right now though, it was just irritating.

"What seer's creed?" she said aloud. "And how has she broken the laws?"

"She has shared the contents of a vision with one involved and she was about to do it a second time, I am here not only to retrieve her, but to keep her from making her sentence worse." He held out his hand to Maeko. "You must come with me child, you know this to be true."

Maeko bowed her head and lowered her eyes to the flagstones of the courtyard, she had known this would happen, she would have been an utter fool to think the Kami would not know what she was doing. She had for the first time in her memory lied to her brother, and he had believed her, she told him she would see to the safety of those left behind when she knew she could not.

Maeko knew her father to be the strongest of the Taiyoukai and he brother shared that strength. The two of them held such power that should they stand together, none could bring them down. As long as she knew they were both given the chance to use her foresight to live and find a solution to the hardship to come, she had every faith her her Mother and younger brother would survive as well. Kagome was not weak my any means and would be able to weather almost any storm that came upon their house. As different as they were, Maeko held her mother in high regard.

Silently she squeezed Kagome's arm and stepped forward in front of her mother to the waiting hand of her Jii-sama.

"Maeko!" cried Kagome, reaching out to take hold of her daughter.

Maeko turned her body just enough to be out of reach and looked back at her mother, Kagome gasped, she had never seen such emotion in her child's eyes as at that moment, her soulful gaze spoke volumes and gave Kagome a rare glimpse into that deep reservoir of emotion that stayed hidden in her child.

"Otou-sama!" the pleading note in her voice drew support form Kikyo and the former miko encircled Kagome's shoulders in a comforting and restraining embrace.

"It will be well daughter." Bishamon said to her evenly. "Have faith and do not despair."

With those words he faded from sight along with Maeko, leaving the two women in the courtyard stunned. A few silent moments of shock were broken by Kagome's hitched breath morphing into a quiet sob, Kikyo watched as the hanshin's face crumpled and she struggled to control herself.

"Kagome." When there was no response she tried again. "Kagome, why are you so afraid?" The inu demoness could smell the fear and sadness radiating off her friend.

Kagome turned her vivid green eyes, wide with surprise toward Kikyo. "Can't you feel it?" she hissed "something is coming and soon." she hugged herself and leaned into Kikyo's arms shuddering as she did so. "This does not bode well for the western house." she whispered. "I wish I could see more."

"They will be alright Kagome." she said comfortingly.

Kagome extracted herself and walked apart staring into the morning sky,

"I hope you're right."

**Note from the beta: ! Bad cliffy! Bad! -shakes fist at authoress and cries-**


	4. An Auspicious Meeting

The traveling party from the Western kingdom of Nippon stood quietly, all senses alert, testing the air around them as the wind that blew from the center of the continent. Strange and tantalizing odors besieged them and they stood sorting out the important ones in a small copse of trees near the edge of the small sea that divided the lands.

The vegetation here was lush and wild, sighing in the steady breeze. They would be traveling North West first, before leveling out and moving due west to the home of the Lions. Sesshomaru got his bearings while watching his son from the corner of his eye. Haruko 's eyes were never still and his nose twitched from time to time, but he held his stoic poise with no trouble. Inuyasha on the other hand sneezed violently several times in succession before a disgusted look crossed his features.

"What the hell is that?" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru tested the air again. 'Ah,' he thought, 'he must smell the bird youkai.' Aloud he said, "Birds brother, and their filthy nests."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked over at Kenta who was checking their supplies in a rather unconcerned manner. "How can you not be affected by it Kenta? Aren't ookami supposed to have stronger noses than Inu?"

The former Hanyou had covered his hand with the silk sleeve of his haori, and was using it as a crude mask to filter out the stench.

Kenta stood, shouldering the pack he carried he grinned at Inuyasha and held something out to him.

Peering at his hand the younger inu let out a muffled, "What is that?" behind his sleeve.

The ookami general pried open the small container and dabbed the ointment within on the tips of his fingers, shut the case and smeared the substance under his nostrils before taking a deep breath.

"A present from Tatsuki." He said.

The healer had become quite attentive over the last century or so and she went out of her way to give him helpful little things. Having been to the continent in her youth, she had known of the birds and their pervading stench and concocted this salve for him. He tossed the salve to Inuyasha who caught it and wasted no time mimicking his action, slathering a liberal amount under his nose.

"Easy pup!" exclaimed Kenta. "That's got to last the whole trip and who knows what the lions smell like."

"Keh." scoffed the former hayou. "Whatever, you should have asked for more then." He tossed the container back to the wolf, who secreted it away in the pack without reply.

Sesshomaru, having seen enough of his brother's antics simply began walking, knowing they would follow he lead through the trees as they became thicker and the undergrowth heavier. Haruko followed behind his father, taking in everything around him as they moved silently with soldiers' noise discipline through the trees. He was thrilled to be here, truth be told. He had never been permitted to travel as a child, so great was the threat to young heirs as the segoku jidai came to a close.

He knew his sister was not jealous. Her training with their Kami grandparents had involved a great deal of travel, both physical and spiritual. If anything, he thought she might pity his lack of experience and knowledge at times. She was so wise he was continually amazed and knew without a doubt she would be his most valued adviser.

After three days of travel through miles of forest, it began to grow sparser and opened abruptly into grassland. Sesshomaru had traveled far and wide during his life and was not awestruck as were his companions. The other three had never seen anything like this ocean of grass laid out before them, the wind picked up and rippled the heads of the waist high grasses setting the entire plain in motion.

Sesshomaru, in a rare moment of indulgence stood still for a few moments, savoring the sweet smell of summer grasses and allowing the others to get over their amazement.

He remembered fleetingly, his father had once brought him to a place much like this to hone his hunting skills. He could almost see the general standing in the grass, waiting for him to begin. The taiyoukai shook his head minutely and moved on. He could hear the rest of them follow within moments and they re-entered the treeline where they would be able to detect interlopers.

Haruko kept pace just behind his father. Though outwardly calm and silent, inside he was exuberant. His mind whirled and plunged with every new scent and sound. The experience of traveling to a completely foreign place was thrilling in a way nothing had been before, and he found himself intrigued by everything he encountered. It was exhilarating. Even as he soared inside, his feet remained firmly planted, a portion of his mind ever watchful and alert, scanning relentlessly to detect any possible threat. The newness of everything served to enhance this function of him ensuring he would not be caught by surprise.

Haruko sniffed gently at the air, there was another new scent on the breeze, faint and subtle. It hid beneath the layers of foul bird and sweet grass, almost completely melding with the crisp wind, yet there was the distinct tang of musk underneath that betrayed it's individuality. The inu prince spared a glance back at Kenta and his uncle, who were quietly bantering back and forth, looking to be on an afternoon stroll instead of a diplomatic mission. Swinging his head forward again, Haruko quickened his steps to catch his father.

"Father." he spoke quietly, knowing the taiyoukai would hear him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head ever so slightly to indicate he was listening.

"What is that smell to the west?" the younger inu watched his sire, ready to act upon any cue he gave.

Inuyasha and Kenta had ceased their conversation and were paying avid attention to the exchange between father and son.

"It seems to be our welcoming party." Sesshomaru replied not looking at his eldest. The Inu Lord was impressed Haruko had picked the Lion's scent from so many alien odors.

"What would you have us do, my Lord?" came Kenta's soft query from across the clearing.

Sesshomaru halted his steps and turned to face the advancing odor. "We wait for their arrival." was his even reply.

They all followed his example and turned to face the western edge of the bamboo clearing, exuding an outer image of calm and unconcerned interest.

Inuyasha could hear the approaching party now and cursed the salve under his nose which praises he had sung such a short time ago. He decided to forgo the salve for the rest of the trip, birds be damned. The lions were within earshot and he still couldn't smell them coming. This was not acceptable, and he chastised himself as he looked at his brother's immobile back clad in his ever present armor. Kenta glanced over at him and they shared a grim look, both realizing the error of the salve and the consequences that could have come from using it.

Sesshomau watched in icy silence as the foreign youkai emerged from the trees. He could tell by their uniforms they were connected with the Rui Shi and were most likely there to escort them, but it was always better the wait for them to speak or act.

The approaching party of Lions emerged into the clearing to find a surprisingly small party of youkai waiting for them. Slightly taken aback by this, they pushed it temporarily aside. They were there on the business of their lord Liu Bei, leader of the Rui Shi and would not be distracted from their mission. He surveyed the Gou youkai before them and determined Sesshomaru's status without difficulty. The youki he displayed was on par with that of his own master and the younger dark haired male by his side actually rivaled the level of power he sensed from the silver lord.

"Wangye Sesshomaru." said the soldier as he bowed low in the continental manner. "Please follow this humble servant to the palace of my Lord, The Auspicious Liu Bei." the lion straightened, waiting for a sign from the strange lord of the eastern islands. Inwardly apprehensive, his military bearing held firm and he betrayed nothing.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly and said nothing, simply waiting for this servant to lead the way to his home. He knew that in this land, the gulf between lord and servant was quite far and strictly adhered to. The lions moved from the clearing and the inu followed them in silence, each one keeping their own council and preparing for the meeting they were approaching swiftly.

Arriving at the palace of the Auspicious Lions was thankfully not made a spectacle, as Sesshomaru had feared. He was, as ever, an intensely private youkai and having his arrival announced to the populace as he came to ask for aid was not something he wold have accepted easily.

They were ushered into a large room not far inside the main building of the noble complex. The taiyoukai watched with pleasure as his son kept himself completely stoic and betrayed nothing of his inner workings. Even Inuyasha kept his Kami-be-damned mouth shut, an unexpected blessing to be certain.

There were small basins made of marble that lined one wall of this room. Cloths were draped over the sides, and the travel weary inu party took full advantage of this, cleaning the grime of the road from their faces. The wait was not long, and a small tiger youkai opened the door at the opposite end and motioned for them to follow. As they emerged from the portal, they were presented with the full Lion court, seated and waiting.

Haruko scanned the lords who sat upon the dais, taking in details of each youkai before moving on to the next. In the center, seated on an elevated cushion was the leader of the Lions, Liu Bei the great yellow lion. Around his neck, he wore the markers of his station, three golden coins. His hair drawn up in court fashion was a tawny gold color, his robes shimmered in the torchlight of the room, swathes of gold surrounded him. His proud eyes were a glowing white, captivating the observer.

Seated at his right, was the second of the three brothers. Two coins hung around his neck marking him as Guan Gong, second in command, honored strategist. His crimson hair was in a low queue, braided, the end coiled in his lap. His robes were white and billowing while his eyes were two deep black pools, the opposite of his brother.

Upon Liu Bei's left sat the third Lion brother, Zhang Fei, the fighting lion of Miao. As dark as his brothers were light, a solid, burly body, deep black eyes and ebony hair pulled into a braided queue and looped in the belt of his armor. The youngest and fiercest of the three brothers.

Haruko recalled the stories he had learned of this youkai's military exploits and combat achievements. Zhang Fei provided the force necessary to advance his brother's wisdom and strategies. He was the muscle behind the power of the Lion house and from his ease of posture, was very comfortable in his role.

Seated in a row along the right of the brothers were three more lion lords, and judging by their robes and coloring, Haruko recognized them as the generals each linked with an aspect of the myths perpetuated by Liu Bei as part of their control.

Zhao Yun sat in armor of jade, his gleaming white hair mirrored the style of the fighting lion, known as the Heroic lion. It was said the two of them were invincible when their backs touched on the battlefield. Beside him sat a lion in yellow monk's robes with prayer beads adorning his neck and wrist. Huang Zhong spearheaded the religious aspect of their rule. Unlike the typical ningen monks however, he had not shaved his head, allowing his bone white hair to fall over his shoulders like a river of snow. The third and final noble lion held an air of self containment and finality about him, he was completely pale. Alabaster skin, white hair and bleached robes marked him as Ma Chao, the funeral lion. He was the overseer of the death rites for all those who gave their lives in faithful service to the Auspicious Lions.

"Greetings."

Haruko's attention was yanked back to Liu Bei as he spoke. His voice was a gentle tenor, soft and yet immensely strong. The air seemed to shimmer slightly as he spoke. "I welcome the Gou of the eastern Islands to my home, was your journey well?"

Sesshomaru moved forward, effectively creating a diamond of bodies with himself at the forefront flanked by Inuyasha and Haruko and Kenta. He inclined his head just the right distance to acknowledge an equal and spoke.

"I thank you for your hospitality Liu Bei-san." his rich baritone flowed through the room, filling the dark corners and lofty ceiling.

Liu Bei locked eyes with Sesshomaru and returned his nod before looking over at Zhang Fei. Wordlessly, the black lion stood and stepped down from the dias.

"To meet as equals I invoke the right of Tiaozhan to ensure the worthiness of my lord's new allies." the general stood in front of Sesshomaru, somehow managing to appear respectful and challenging all at once. Haruko saw Inuyasha move slightly, as if in preparation to step forward only to be forestalled by his father's minute hand signal.

"The house of Inu accepts this challenge and provides as challenger Haruko, heir to all I possess."

The finality in his father's tone sent a short chill up Haruko's spine that he ruthlessly quashed, locking eyes with the black Lion general who would serve as his opponent. Haruko was dimly aware of the others fading away to sit along the walls to the left of Liu Bei. He focused every fiber of his being on Zhang Fei. The general's black eyes gave nothing away they circled one another in silence, creating a pregnant moment in which time seemed to lay down and remain still. Haruko felt his world shrink to encompass only himself, his opponent and the cavernous hall they occupied. He welcomed the battle focus that took hold of him and used it freely.

Without warning Zhang Fei drew his sword and was on Haruko, the young inu barely had time to draw his own blade and lock it with the older fighter. Slight surprise registered in the eyes of the lion as he saw the sword the Japanese youkai weilded. Haruko had brought his mother's blade, Arashi Megumi. She had entrusted it to him several decades ago, 'Until you are presented with your own' she had said.

Long before his mother had mated his father, she had obtained her blade on the continent while training with fighting monks. It was a jian not used in Nippon. Haruko had experienced no small measure of success connecting with the sentient sword and it cooperated with him gladly, singing each time it clashed with the lion's blade.

Zhang Fei whirled away to reposition himself and Haruko pressed the attack. Remembering the teachings of Kenta and his father, 'the best defense is a good offense', with a clang of blades Haruko was able to disarm the lion and send his sword clattering across the floor. The young Inu relaxed slightly thinking this bout to be like the other practices he had held, only to be immediately driven back by the claws of the mighty general.

It was only his graceful fluidity that saved him. He fell into the style his mother had taught the rangers upon her assumption of the position as Lady of the West. Zi Ran Men went hand in hand with her blade, both having been taught by the monks on the continent in her youth. Haruko did his mother proud in that moment, and Sesshomaru blinked, suddenly seeing the mental image of his mate over his son as Haruko seemed to suddenly become boneless and flow like water.

Sesshomaru was transported back to the moment he first saw Kagome fight with his rangers, her aura glowing around her, limbs and blades flowing like water as she felled Kenta and defended herself against Takeshi. It was the first time he saw her as appealing and interesting, and he remembered how very long it had been since something had interested him.

His son was doing well, aside from the moment of over confidence just after he disarmed the lion. Sesshomaru watched with a feeling of pride as his son held his own against the venerated and experienced general. He was struck again by this feeling, and found himself wondering if his own father had felt this way the first time he took Sesshomaru into battle with him against the cats.

Haruko ducked and rolled, slashed and parried the claws of Zhang Fei as the two tangled and parted in a dance of fighting ebb and flow. Zhang Fei for his part was surprised a the fighting ability of this pup. The lad couldn't be two centuries old yet, but was holding his own here. The lion decided to step it up, and press the attack. He caught the young inu's wrist with his claws, partially severing a tendon and causing him to drop the blade. Haruko hissed and compensated immediately, nimbly leaping out of the path of the follow up strike and returning with one of his own from his uninjured left claws, catching the lion across the cheek with four harsh cuts, showing lividly again his skin.

In the short pause between that attack and what came next, Haruko registered the tendon in his right hand knitting itself together with his youkai healing. He saw the dark expressions on the faces of his uncle and Kenta. They seemed worried, and he felt the pull of his blade, calling him from the other side of the arena.

Then Zhang Fei shifted.

He dropped to all fours and his bones cracked and grew exponentially, black fur covering his body as it changed with a roar and there stood a giant black lion, white-tipped tail lashing back and forth, his youki signature filling the room with it's fierceness.

Haruko didn't think, he simply responded in kind.

With a snarl he followed suit. Morphing into a giant sable Inu with a double tail, eyes glowing deep red, he snapped his great jaws dripping poison at the circling lion and lunged. The two titans locked and rolled together leaping and twisting. The lion found himself matched in speed, tenacity and youki. It was not a familiar feeling for him, and the first tickle of apprehension since the battle had begun wormed it's way down his spine.

Haruko, in his animal form, struggled to hold onto his conciousness as he felt the pull of his beast. He sensed the hesitation on the older lion and took it as a signal to press his attack. In a flurry of fur, teeth and claws Haurko pinned the lion to the floor, jaws at his throat, a deep rumbling growl emanating from him.

The lion reverted almost instantly to his humanoid form, he had lost and he knew it. Shame struck deep within his chest. the Inu whelp had beaten him fairly and decisively in front of his brother and the court.

Sesshomaru watched as his son morphed back into his human form. He was breathing hard, blood still evident on his right hand although the wound had closed. Haruko glanced over at his father briefly, his expression unreadable. Sesshomaru knew this battle, while not easy, had not been the true test of his son's worth, that was yet to come.

Haruko stood and faced the dais, silent and watchful. He locked eyes with Liu Bei for a short moment, eliciting soft gasps from the minor lions seated to the side, then he bowed the precise depth appropriate for a prince to a king before straightening and looking to his father.

Sesshomaru fought back a wry smirk. It had been a gamble to meet the eyes of the Liu Bei in such a manner, but it was one we would have wagered himself. It was quite disrespectful to show anything but deference to the ruling lord in his own court, but having just defeated the top lion general, one could afford some bravado.

"Liu Bei-san," said Sesshomaru, "it seems your general's challenge has been answered, are we to be accepted now?"

The golden Lion shifted slightly, "There is yet one thing to be done." he intoned. "Tiaozhan is a challenge to the death, he that loses must forfeit his life in payment to the victor." He turned his gleaming ivory eyes on Haruko and waited expectantly.

Without hesitation the young Inu replied. "Milord, I shall not do such a disservice to our new allies, as a token of good faith I return your general to you so he may grow to serve your noble house more gloriously than before." With a simple bow, Haruko moved to stand at his father's side.

Liu Bei shared a look with his brother Huang Zhong, and a moment of silence passed between them before the younger stood, pushing his crimson braid behind him.

"The words of the Inu heir are wise and generous. In such trying times, we must preserve the lives of youkai as we are able." He looked down at his brother who knelt upon the floor, amusement in his eyes as Liu Bei stood and made his way from the hall in silence. "You will be shown to the guest quarters for refreshment, dinner will be served in one hour."

In their private qurters, Inuyasha and Kenta finally found themselves able to express their happiness and pride to Haruko. The inu prince found himself suddenly beset by slaps on the back and his uncle's brash voice.

"That was great, kiddo!" he positively crowed. "Did you see his face?"

Kenta smiled and chimed in, albeit less boisterously than Inuyasha. "Aye Lad, you did well. Surprised him, along with all the other lions you did."

Haruko allowed himself a small secret smile, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"They did not expect you to win." His father's smooth baritone washed over him and he looked up to see his father looking at him directly. "That was supposed to be a show of strength for the lions as well as a show of mercy. He would have spared your life had you not won."

Haruko was at a loss for words, had his father chosen him at the last moment for the lions to win? Was his father's faith in his abilities so low? Haruko schooled his expression to that of stone and looked again at his father, waiting to hear the rest of what he would say.

Sesshomaru stared back at his son, watching as he reigned in his emotions. The taiyoukai wanted to smile and congratulate his son. Haruko had done exceedingly well, not only showing the strength and resolve of the Inu clan but showing wisdom and mercy without having been pre-warned about the situation. Even though he was still a boy by Inu standards, he had beaten the top general of the Auspicious Lions and impressed their strategist in one fell swoop. These were the actions of a ruler.

"Your decision of mercy was the right one, although you were forward with Liu Bei." Sesshomaru watched the effect of his praise and rebuke on Haruko and was pleased to note that had he not been looking for the reaction, he would have seen none at all. As it was, there was very little evident on his face. His son seemed prepared to speak but Sesshomaru held up on slim white hand.

"You did well my son, as expected."

Inuyasha observed the exchange between father and son in silence, noting the pleased flush that overtook his nephew at these words of praise from his usually reticent father. The former hanyou found himself struck by a pang of loss for the first time in many years. He had been denied this type of relationship with his own father, a fact that created a strong conviction in him to dote upon his own young once they arrived. Inuyasha was glad this trip would be a short one, he already longed for his mate more with each passing day. Then he gave himself a little mental shake, scoffing at himself for being such a girl.

Dinner with the lions was quite the contrast from their reception. A rather casual affair. Seating was mixed to promote conversation; which, while slow to start picked up steadily begun by the garrulous Kenta who Sesshomaru was certain would make himself at home in a nest of spider youkai given enough time to tell an amusing story. Once the food had been finished and the table cleared, talks began in earnest.

"What would you ask of me?" Liu Bei's voice was utterly without inflection as his face was blank.

Sesshomaru turned to face him with a demeanor that mirrored his own and replied. "True alliance."

A small frown. "What would you expect in forces and funds?" The lion was direct and without preamble. It showed a lack of subterfuge for which Sesshomaru was at once grateful for and wary of.

"Assistance should we find ourselves cut off and in need militarily." was the careful reply,

"I'm assuming that includes regular information from my network." the lion's rejoinder was dry and the taiyoukai paused to ensure his reply followed suit.

"Naturally, as you could also benefit from my own military and intelligence." His golden eyes held the shining ivory gaze of the lion General for a moment.

"No insult intended to your illustrious house wangye Sesshomaru, but our military and kingdom encompass a larger scope that that of your island holdings." It was Huang zhong who spoke this time, the strategist, his voice mild but direct.

Haruko listened silently. He knew what was being asked was not equal to what they could return and he waited, just as his father did to find out what the lions would ask for. That was in fact the true question to be answered in these negotiations, not whether the lions would lend their aid, but what their price for it would be.

Takeshi and Jaken had been in charge of his most recent etiquette lessons, and never far from the surface was the discussion regarding the most common form of alliance; arranged marriages. He and Maeko had been told from the time they were very young how important their choice of mate would be and the ideal traits to look for in them. It was commonplace in youkai society to mate for power and position, not love. This was something he knew his mother had a difficult time coming to terms with, even though her own mating had been for power and prophecy. His mother and his father had been lucky enough to share emotional love as well.

The sycophants at court, who made ever more creative attempts to gain his favor and attention sickened him somewhat. Haruko really woudn't mind if he was placed into an arranged mating. If it made his clan strong and protected his family, he thought he would be able to mate with no conflict. The young inu was fairly certain that negotiations with the lions would go down that road at least once even if that outcome was not reached.

"What would you have the White Inu offer as a balance?" Sesshomaru's query was without inflection still, though the taiyoukai knew for a fair certainty they would ask for a mating of heirs.

He willed himself not to look at his son. To do so would be to give away his thoughts and he was far too experienced for that.

There was silence from the lions for a moment that seemed to span a lifetime, then Liu Bei spoke. "We would see a true and binding alliance of our children." he said calmly. "What say you to this?"

Sesshomaru paused, he knew the lion meant Haruko and some yet unseen daughter of the lion clan but he would not fold to this immediately. Making the lions believe they were talking him into something he was already prepared to offer was key to coming out of this favorably.

Nodding his silver head minutely he said, "I have a daughter, an exceedingly talented soothsayer who would make a suitable match for any son you may have."

Cringing inwardly at the probable reaction of Kagome to the decision he was about to make, Sesshomaru ruthlessly pushed that aside, this was for the survival of their clan. He already knew that Liu Bei would settle for nothing less than Haruko joining with a daughter of the lions, but he waited to see how the negotiations would progress.

The white Lion shook his head. "My son and heir is already betrothed to the daughter of our dragon allies in the north." His gaze flicked briefly to Haruko. "My only daughter is not yet of mating age, but she would provide a suitable match." Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to regard his son and found a steadiness in Haruko's gaze that spoke volumes. He would fulfill his duty as first born son and heir without hesitation.

The taiyoukau felt the sudden uncharacteristic urge to touch the boy's shoulder in a way his own father had never indulged in. The great dog general had never been forthcoming with any displays of affection after the age Sesshomaru's adult fangs had come in. He found himself wondering again what had gone on inside his father's head. It irritated him not knowing, each time he reacted to his own son - or didn't, he found another conclusion about his own father in question.

"Perhaps we should allow them some time together to judge their suitability while we discuss other matters." Sesshomaru looked back at Liu Bei and nodded once. The lion made a minute movement with his fingers and a servant materialized out of the woodwork to collect Haruko. Kenta stood without a word and followed the Inu lordling as a matter of course, Inuyasha remained with his brother to observe the proceedings and provide a distraction if needed. The former hanyou knew better than to think he was there to be a part of negotiation or to provide counsel. His brother was a master tactician and skilled negotiator, any input he provided would not be appreciated. Inuyasha contained a sigh with difficulty, this was his least favorite part of...well life. As much as he was grateful for his fairly recent life as a full youkai, he was bored stiff by the highbrow crap. But, he looked upon meetings like this as his payment for the comfort and prosperity he was given.

Haruko followed the silent servant with Kenta by his side. He had to admit that he was glad of the ookami's support; as solid as he was in his desire to fulfill his duty and protect their clan, he was feeling apprehension begin to take hold of his belly. The servant in front of him stopped and extended a hand toward the gardens.

"My lady awaits milord's attentions." The words were murmured so quietly even his sharp hearing almost missed them. He looked to Kenta, who shot him a wry grin and jerked his chin forward as if to say, 'There she sits lad, get on with it.'

Haruko swallowed nervously and stepped out into the sunlight of the courtyard. His eyes narrowed and he paused, momentarily dazzled by the intense light, his vision quickly adjusted and he focused his golden eyes upon the girl seated on a stone bench before him.

She sat with her back to him, face turned away, as he approached. Her already straight back seemed to stiffen almost imperceptibly as she stood and turned to face him, eyes demurely downcast, small hands folded before her. He watched her slender form bow respectfully to him, her pale tresses were a bone white, gathered at the crown of her head in several relaxed coils and accented with small crimson flowers. A portion of it was left loose to flow over her back and almost to the ground. She was dressed in robes of vermilion with golden trim, Haruko assumed the colors were significant but their specific meaning escaped him at the moment. She was rising from her bow and he waited in breathless anticipation to see her face.

"Welcome my Lord Haruko." she spoke, her voice soft and gentle. "I am Quiyue, daughter of the Auspicious Lion Liu Bei. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." There was a slight quaver in her voice, as though she were nervous, and that's when it hit him

'She's just as much a pawn as I am and I'm sure has no idea what to think of me.' The thought galvanized him into speech

"Thank you for your gracious welcome Quiyue, may I be so bold as to ask to see your face?"

His request was a bit forward and surprised her, she looked up immediately in shock and what he saw rendered him speechless. Her skin reminded him of porcelain, frail and fine, almond shaped eyes rimmed by thick dark lashes stood out in sharp contrast to her bleached skin and hair; she had inherited her father's eyes, shining and opalescent they held a thousand shades and colors.

He was dimly aware of her eyes widening slightly as she took in his own features. He couldn't quite tell, but she seemed pleased and he noted some of the tension draining out of her posture.

"Come, sit with me." he offered his hand and led her to the stone bench she had so recently vacated.

They sat and she held her silence, still seeming nervous.

"Your name is quite pretty, erm...what does it mean?"

A slight blush graced her cheeks. "Autumn moon." she replied, he smiled

"It suits you."

Her head ducked, whether in acknowledgment or embarrassment he did not know. "It seems as though we are to be betrothed and you will become my mate." he continued. "I would ask you to not be afraid of me, I tend to be blunt at times but I mean no disrespect." As he spoke her posture continued to relax and Haruko employed the disarming forwardness he'd often seen his mother use to great effect.

"You are very beautiful and look splendid here in your garden, but there will be times as my mate when you will have to hold your own ground as part of my strength. You will be tested by my Sister and she will expect you to hold your own, is this something you can do?" Now he was using his father's tactics, goading a reserved youkai into action or speech by implying insult. It seemed to be working.

Quiyue drew herself up, the color in her cheeks deepening. "I am the daughter of the Heavenly Lion and a youkai lady, I defend what is mine and hold my place as well as any inu lady."

Realizing the insult in her words, Quiyue clapped her hands over her rosebud mouth and gasped.

"I am sorry Wangye Haruko!" her lashes fluttered and she seemed more distressed by the second. "My words sometimes run away with me, please forgive my insult to your honored sister!"

Haruko smiled, there it was; the spark he'd been looking for revealed itself and he saw her flashing eyes at his challenge. He had expected nothing less, but all the timid small talk annoyed him. His hands stopped her near frantic bow before she could get halfway to her waist. When she found the courage to look at his face, she was amazed to see him smiling, exposing a single fang. It gave his already handsome appearance a roguish air.

"I will forgive you certainly but with one condition." he replied.

She blinked.

"Never be afraid to express your inner thoughts and desires to me. And you must never use honorifics while we are alone, I am Haruko and you are Quiyue. I think that will allow us both a fair start, don't you?"

Her smile was immediate and dazzling, lighting up her entire face.

"I am so relieved!" she exclaimed. "My sisters led me to believe I would forever be trapped in silent servitude to my promised mate."

Her willowy fingers slid over his own hands still on her shoulders sending an odd and unexpected tingle up his arms. Her ivory eyes met his own golden gaze and he could see within her, in that instant great possibility and potential, a thousand futures flashed through his mind at once. Haruko fought the urge to stagger as his psyche was rocked by this surge of premonition, it was nothing like his sister had described it, a silent movie playing for observation. This was so much more.

The sounds, smells, sights and emotions poured into him and just as quickly vaporized, leaving him drained and his knees shaking. Quiyue gasped his upper arms and leaned in to peer up at his face, concern evident on hers. She had seen something enter his eyes and a shadow cross his features, the color had drained from his fair skin and he suddenly trembled like a leaf before an oncoming storm.

"Haruko!" her voice was urgent but quiet. "What is happening?"

He shook and gasped, slowly control returned to him limbs and breathing, saw her lips form his name, heard her question and addressed it within the turmoil of his mind. He reviewed the deluge of images, picking out the occasional familiar scene. The courtyard of his father's manor, his mother's smiling face, his Ji-san, the heavenly general in meditation the nursery he had shared with his sister, his own face.

Wait.

He returned to that last image of his own face as a child, his face soft and round, still chubby with the fat of early childhood, golden eyes still held a wealth of expressions and thoughts. He had never truthfully seen himself this way and realized at that moment he was not only seeing future possibilities, he was receiving memories, and they were not his own.

"What is happening?" she asked again, jarring him from his introspection.

"My sister." he managed to blurt out. "Something is happening to my sister!"

*A/N* Ah yes the evil cliffie! A few definitions for this chapter

Rui Shi - auspicious Lions

Wangye - Chinese honorific used to address a lord (specifically a princely lord)

Gou - Dog

Tiaozhan - challenge

I know there are some of you out there who are quite confused. I'm sorry for this but let me explain a bit. I have used a combination of stories and myths from China to paint the Lions, I used a myth regarding the lions themselves as military allies of the dragon emperors and I also jacked the names of the Tiger generals who were all around badass em-effers to lend a unique depth to the figures of the Lion clan. This will certainly not be the only liberty I take with myth twisting, be advised...curves ahead!

As always great thanks to my lovely beta Creature of Shadow!


	5. Return to the West

_**Many thanks to my readers and great glomping looove to my fantastic beta, Creature of Shadow!  
**_

Haruko awoke abruptly, a light sheen of sweat glazing his skin. His awareness of the sun dappled canopy of trees above him returned slowly, and he was aware of his father watching him from the other side of the campfire. Looking up he met that golden gaze in silence. Cobwebs and mist still filled his mind, echoes of violent dreams he could not remember. If this was what his sister dealt with all the time, he now had, if possible, more respect for her than before.

_'I'll have to ask her how she manages.'_ he thought, only to wince internally at the stark reminder that all was not well with Maeko, else he would not be in this position in the first place. The memories and awareness that had flooded his mind so painfully had changed from an acute, almost unbearable stabbing sensation to a dull ache behind his eyes. Haruko had to fight to keep his youki in check and tightly contained. He learned that on the first day of their return journey when the strain of the warring essences of youki and reishi within him had almost killed him. Only the swift intervention of his father had put a stop to it.

Sesshomaru watched closely as his firstborn roused himself and seemed to struggle internally with something, he had been quite afraid he was losing the boy when he collapsed for the second time in as many days. Upon probing with his youki he was shocked to find reishi within his child, and not just any reishi. It was identical to Haruko's twin. The only thing Sesshomaru was able to do was bind the boy's youki within a barrier to keep it from trying to destroy the reishi.

The taiyoukai had no idea his daughter was so powerful, even rivaling Kagome's and Sesshomaru could only imagine the terrible force she would present if she were in complete control of it. It was troubling to say the least to see his son bombarded by whatever his sister had sent him. Haruko was obviously in constant pain, his scent was full of discomfort and fear.

For Haruko, the noise was deafening. He could hear the thoughts of Kenta and his uncle Inuyasha every waking moment. His father was quieter and he didn't think it was due to lack of thought, the taiyoukai seemed to have a barrier that shielded his thoughts from those outside of his mind. Every so often he would sense something from his father only to have it cut short as though doors had been slammed shut.

His initial description of the influx of his sister's memories and knowledge had struck a chord of alarm in all of them. He felt first his own father's trill of fear for his daughter, followed immediately by Kenta's concern for Tatsuki, but it was his uncle's thoughts that were most battering. Inuyasha's thoughts were much like his younger self. The former hanyou had learned to internalize his brashness to a certain extent, but his thoughts were still loud and obnoxious and Haruko found himself fighting the urge to snap at his uncle.

Inuyasha was terribly worried for Kikyo and while his mouth stayed shut, his mind ran itself in frantic shouting circles until Haruko thought he would explode. The younger inu flashed a glare at his uncle and made to stand, irritation so evident in his face and body language that even Inuyasha picked up on it and scowled.

"What's your problem kid?" snapped Inuyasha, already on edge and wishing they could move the fuck on and stop wasting time. It seemed every delay was due to Haruko's affliction. That the kid had it rough was not in question, he just couldn't help being impatient. His mate could be in danger and he was stuck at the pace of the ill lordling and the resentment grew with each stop.

"Do you think so little of your own mate uncle?"

Inuyasha's eyes attempted to pop right out of his skull, much to Sesshomaru's twisted amusement. As annoying as his brother could be, these were moments that could only be called downright comical and the stoic taiyoukai had become very adept at laughing without anyone noticing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's gaping mouth had evidently remembered how to close as well as speak again; he glared at Haruko fiercely, watching the boy stand and pad around the banked coals from the previous night's fire toward him. Haruko crouched down and leaned in close with a feral smile. For a moment Inuyasha was taken aback, Haruko's normally warm eyes were cold and calculating, much like Maeko's when she was angry.

"You must not think your own mate capable of taking care of herself else you would not worry for her so."

_'Even his speech pattern has changed'_ the thought flashed like quicksilver across Sesshomaru's mind. He was watching the exchange closely for any bit of insight that could help him decipher why Maeko had intruded on her brother's psyche in the first place.

"Of course I think she can defend herself!" exclaimed Inuyasha angrily. He opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by his brother.

"It is only natural for him to worry for his mate son." Sesshomaru's smooth baritone cut through the clearing. "In time you will understand what is means to be apart from your mate in times of uncertainty."

Haruko's head swiveled and regarded his father out of the corner of his eye. "We should be more concerned with getting home in one piece Otou-sama."

Sesshomaru frowned, and watched as Haruko seemed to come back to himself, the hard light in his eyes softening somewhat.

"Is that a premonition?"

"No..." Haruko took a deep breath. "It is a warning Maeko delivered to me before we left, she told me she would care for those left behind but..."

"This is the first I have heard of this warning. What did she tell you?"

His firstborn's shoulders slumped momentarily before Haruko met his father's gaze, the pain and uncertainty in his eyes pulled at something deep within the taiyoukai.

"All she would tell me was that our house was in for a great hardship and that our entire future rest on this journey. I said I would stay behind to protect the family, but she was adamant that I must come with you." The younger inu pressed his mouth in a thin line. He had probed their bond relentlessly in the past few days but after the deluge of her consciousness, there was nothing. No sign of his sister who had, from birth, been ever present in his mind. He looked at his father and asked "Is Okaa-san alright?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the deep worry he sensed radiating off his child. "She is fine, I sense nothing amiss."

Haruko swallowed and shut his eyes briefly, "I cannot sense Maeko at all, it's almost as though..."

"Come." Sesshomaru's curt reply cut him off. "Strike camp and double our pace. We should reach the House of the Moon in two days time."

Wordlessly they all moved gathering their belongings and tamping out the fire. They were finished and traveling again in a matter of moments, with the discipline of soldiers governing their sound.

Haruko spent the next several hours trying to sort through some of the images and thoughts that were swirling around his mind, he had always been very logical and he found himself compartmentalizing each foreign item into rough groups to be finely sorted later. It was exhausting in a way he had never experienced. Early on, he had been tested for magical potential and it had been determined that while he had the ability to learn it, being heir to his father's lands his education would focus on other things. As a result he had never had the opportunity to build up the mental resistance and stamina his sister possessed.

Kenta watched Haruko from his position at the rear of the pack, he could tell the boy was fighting internally and it was wearing on him. His very carriage spoke of bone deep weariness, but as expected the lad kept pace with Sesshomaru, bound and determined not to hold them back any more than he already had.

Night had fallen, and Sesshomaru showed no signs of stopping to rest. Haruko made no complaint and continued, Kenta shadowing the boy in case it became necessary to help him. The moon had risen, and it winked at them through the trees. Silence pervaded, cloaking the entire forest with a noted pallor of quiet.

Kenta's eyes and ears never found rest. He scanned relentlessly, as was expected of him in the rear of the party when abruptly, and for no reason he could discern, his hackles rose. Every fiber of his being was crying out to be on guard, he opened his mouth to warn the others when Haruko let out a gasp and fell to his knees.

"Father!" he cried out. "They come for you!"

Sesshomaru whirled around and took a step toward his son, who at that moment had sounded just like his daughter, when a throng of attackers materialized from the shadows. Bakusaiga sang as he unsheathed the mighty blade and moonlight flashed off its deadly edge, while the taiyoukai of the west brought swift death to his attackers.

Haruko shook his head as his vision slowly cleared, he was vaguely aware of the sound of battle all around him and his uncle cursing; muzzily he wondered how he had ended up on the ground already. He stood and drew his mother's blade, and finding the solid anchor of Kenta's back, he joined the battle head on. The night was a hindrance, but not a severe one. Haruko dodged and blocked, parried and danced around the seemingly endless numbers of aggressors.

Sesshomaru slipped into the age old battle dance effortlessly, his blade and poison whip carving a path through the attackers to his son, who, from the looks of things had recovered admirably. Before he was able to reach Haruko however, the number of their attackers doubled and the ferocity of the attacks escalated until even Sesshomaru had trouble keeping up with the sheer numbers.

A hoarse cry from across the clearing drew Sesshomaru's attention and he looked on in horror as both Kenta and Haruko fell before the onslaught of youkai. He let out a roar as his eyes began to bleed red and blasted his attackers back before again moving toward his son.

Inuyasha heard his brother's battle call filled with rage and turned to find the cause. He assessed the situation instantly and moved to help Sesshomaru.

The two brothers fought desperately against the tide of battle, trying in vain to reach Kenta and Haruko. The two of them had made it partway across the thicket when Haruko let out another cry as his assailant grabbed hold of his limbs and took flight, accelerating into the air quickly enough that the pitch of the younger inu's cry changed as he was torn from them. The sound of his voice cut off abruptly and before either brother could react, Kenta was spirited away in much the same manner, the only distinction being the ookami was unconscious, head lolling back, hair torn from its queue.

"Sesshomaru!"

The taiyoukai drug his gaze from the black sky where his son had disappeared, to see his brother in much the same position. The winged youkai were pinning him down and had succeeded in disarming him. The sharp tang of blood pervaded his sensitive nose as he saw his brother dragged away, fighting and clawing as much as he could. Sesshomaru felt the rage battering within him; he fought his beast for control knowing that a cool head was needed if he had any chance of killing these vermin and finding his son.

He felt hands upon his person, seemingly everywhere. As soon as he removed one several more latched onto him. He felt his youki being sapped and he was unable to lash out, even the voice of his sword was growing dim. Shaking his head. he tried to dispel the disorientation that had taken hold. He felt his feet leave the ground and thrashed violently to loosen their hold on him.

For a brief moment he felt his body plummet towards the earth only to be reacquired by his captors, something was handicapping him severely and he could not in his dazed state identify it. The howling of his beast sounded odd, as though it traveled through a long tunnel before reaching him. He could not understand what was happening, and for the first time in a terribly long time, Sesshomaru realized he was helpless and at the mercy of his captors.

He was blearily satisfied to see that even while he was unable to resist, at least his sword hadn't given in. Each hand that attempted to take hold of Bakusaiga was viciously shocked or burned. The acrid odor of charred demon flesh assailed his sensitive nose and Sesshomaru gathered the dwindling reserves of his youki to let out a desperate blast of energy, a clarion call to any youkai within detection distance. And then, the great Taiyoukai lost his battle.

For the first time in four hundred years, Sessomaru succumbed to the attacks of lesser youkai and slipped into numbing darkness, the echo of his beasts' cry ringing in his head.

Kagome bolted up with a start. Eyes wide in the darkness and gasping for breath, she looked around at the walls of her chamber and slowly remembered where she was.

_'What a dream._' she mused silently, resisting the urge to remain unsettled about it and being the ever practical girl she was, began to dissect it. Like her daughter, Kagome had been trained by her father and Kumari to channel visions. Unlike her child however, Kagome had never been able to induce a vision session. She remained woefully at the mercy of whatever Kami had made soothsaying such a murky, uncertain event.

This dream had been exceptionally vivid, she remembered flashes of desire and lust. The sight of her thighs wrapped around the trim waist of her mate, muscles flexing and straining as he plunged his cock into her with a steady rhythm. The magenta stripes appeared and vanished beneath her lean thighs as her heart pulsed and she gasped in pleasure.

The silver curtain of his hair shrouded them from everything around them, leaving them able to only focus on each other; his fangs nipped her silky skin, teasing the supple flesh at her throat before grazing her collarbones and settling on her pert nipples. He suckled with fervor, eliciting a soft moan from her that ended in a cry as he sank his fangs teasingly into her breast.

Kagome breathed deeply, her heart regaining speed as she remembered the erotic scene. She had even been able to hear the wet sounds of sex filling the room as she arched and cried out beneath her mate. She felt the head of his heavy member slamming against her cervix, the pain mingled with pleasure had been almost too much to bear, his ferocity and hunger driving her wild.

The sound of fluttering wings invaded her senses, slowly growing louder and louder until all other sounds were drowned out. Sesshomaru had been torn from her violently, leaving her reaching out in the gathering darkness, her screams twining with the distant echo of his roar. There was tearing wind and the walls shook. Her raven tresses swirled in eddies of the spinning wind and the very house around her trembled and began to crack and crumble. The roof and walls fell in large pieces, shattering as they crashed to the ground.

She called out for Sesshomaru in vain for no answering call reached her. Rising up from the bed, she had run through the halls of her home as it fell around her. Glimpses of the sky as she ran revealed a blood red color pervading the moon and stars. Kagome rushed through the manor checking each room only to find nothing save crumbling walls and devastation. Panic rose in her chest as she finally made it to the great hall and burst through the doors.

The hall was silent and filled with youkai. Each of the kingdoms were there, as well as the minor lords and ladies. Her father stood to the side and looked at her silently with sad eyes. Kagome couldn't understand what was going on.

The room was filled with light streaming through the open screens and in front of her on the dais she saw her youngest son standing next to a youkai who's face was obscured. Drawing closer she saw red hair and a lean body. The mystery figure turned to face her and she drew back with revulsion, the leering face of Suzaku looked down at her as he placed his hand on the back of her son's neck, his eyes sweeping over her body lecherously

Kagome found herself pulled inexorably forward toward the firebird as though drawn by unseen hands; Akira looked unsettled and afraid while Suzaku looked positively ravenous. Terror twisted sharply in her gut and it took all of her will not to scream aloud as Suzaku grew in size and overshadowed them all blotting out the light and casting a menacing shadow over everything.

Kagome shuddered remembering the emotions that flooded her during the dream; she rubbed her face and rose from her bed, wrapping a thin yukata around her shoulders. Silently, she padded down the darkened halls toward her son's room. Ever since the twins were born, she had taken to watching them sleep if she found herself unable to. It calmed her as nothing else could.

Along the way she reached out through her mating link as she often did when he was traveling. They would both from time to time touch gently on each others psyche, a soft brush to let the other know they were thinking of them. Smiling a small private smile she extended her awareness along the thread that bound them together and felt…nothing.

Her small feet stopped dead in their tracks and she reached out again.

Nothing.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. Her mind reeling she changed course without even realizing where she was going, her pace quickening as she moved through the corridors toward the garden. She had an irrational urge to see the moon and ensure it was still white.

Bursting onto the flagstones she called out to her mate as strongly as she was capable of. In her mind, she sensed her beacon bouncing off Sesshomaru's essence but no reply came to her, no change to his being in acknowledgment of her cry. Her bones were suddenly cold, teeth chattering.

"Milady what is it?"

Kagome whirled at the soft voice of Amaya behind her. The Neko had heard her mistress wake from her dream and the scent of distress had not lessened, but intensified. The expression in Kagome's eyes was heart wrenching.

"Something has happened to Sesshomaru." the horror and fear in the hanshin's tone was thick.

She watched as the Lady of the West composed herself and straightened her bearing.

"We must prepare for the worst. Wake the rangers and have them gather to me in Sesshomaru's study. We must be ready for the coming storm."

Amaya bowed and moved silently to wake her brother and the two kitsune.

"Is it done?"

"Hai milord, word has reached us from the continent, the Inu travelers are no more."

"Prepare our departure, we leave for the west at dawn."

His vassal left the room swiftly, no doubt whipping the servants into action. Suzaku sighed and rose from his bed, his hummingbird courtesans shifted in their sleep but he disturbed none of them. He moved to the screen that stood open to his garden and gazed out into the summer night. A mere 3 hours until dawn, the fire bird smiled grimly in the torchlight.

_'At last._' he thought._ 'At last I will gain my birthright.'_

_**Please Review!**  
_


	6. Intrusion

Suzaku strode placidly through the hall of the western manor, flaming eyes roving over the austere decor and spartan architecture. His lip curled up in a delicate sneer.

_'This will be the first thing I change.'_ he thought._ 'This place could really do with some color.'_

The fire bird paused and turned that thought over in his head, he was jumping ahead of events, and that was markedly unlike him. _'Although,' _he mused with an internal shrug, _'this is quite the fantastic result.'_

Here he was in his rival's home, very close to maneuvering himself into the manor permanently; not only would he gain extensive resources and standing in the council, but he would gain a mate that would make him the envy of all youkai. He wet his lips lasciviously as the Lady of the West flashed through his mind.

Kagome had haunted his dreams for the better part of two centuries, what had started as a mild attraction had grown into a jealous obsession which prompted, at least in part, his current scheme. He would make sure this time around that he presented the most attractive option to her and if that failed he would convince the council that he would best serve as steward for the heir of the west.

The hanshin danced in his thoughts and he took a moment to appreciate the sensuous movement of her full hips, those pert breasts moving ever so slightly as she walked. His fingers twitched as he envisioned unfurling her obi and sliding his hands under the collar of her silk kimono.

_'Soon.'_ he mused, _'I will show her the true meaning of pleasure.'_

The southern taiyoukai experienced an acute moment of duplicity when the object of his lustful fantasies came round the corner, super-imposing herself over his dream version. The real Kagome he decided, looked no less delicious in person. She carried herself proudly and respectfully but nothing could hide the fire in her eyes as she looked at him. Granted, this current spark was barely concealed hostility, but he wasn't about to let a small detail like that get in the way. After all, a warm hearth was easiest to kindle a new fire within.

Her emerald eyes snapped as she gave him a precursory glance. She bowed.

"Suzaku-sama." her voice was cold and formal. "What brings you to our home?" Her query was standard and without inflection, but Suzaku knew she had chosen the word 'our' very carefully. It served as a subtle reminder of the lord of the house, though he was not in evidence.

He smiled and returned the bow, he had purposely instructed his entourage and litter bearers to take their time, allowing days to pass before their arrival. Suzaku knew it would not be long before a messenger arrived from the continent with news of the Inu Lord's demise. He wanted to be sure everyone was in place; his presence was required so he could have a plausible reason to call a meeting of the youkai council.

It was tradition that at the death of every ruling youkai, taiyoukai in particular, that the council convened and recognized the heir. If no heir were available, they divvied up the deceased lord's holdings to prevent civil wars among the ruling families. None of his thoughts showed on this face as he replied

"I have come to speak with Sesshomaru-sama in the interest of striking a truce of sorts." His lips curled up into a small smile. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I confess it has been so long since my last visit, I have forgotten where the guest quarters are."

Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. "Come to the dining hall, there are refreshments laid out for you and your servants. I will have someone prepare the guest wing while you dine."

"Will you not be joining us?"

She stiffened at his blatant omission of any honorific when addressing her, turning her back she said, "No, I will not."

Suzaku smirked at her retreating back before following. If she was this easy to anger already, then the rest of his plans would be easier to bring to fruition than he had anticipated.

She arrived at the screen for the dining area and it was all she could manage not to yank it open and leave. Kagome patiently waited for the fire bird to swagger down the hall to where she was. He stepped into the room and turned to face her with a grin on his face that made her stomach turn.

She stoically watched as he bent down and whispered, "Agrigato miko-chan, I look forward to seeing my rooms." before immediately shutting the screen door with a clack.

Kagome stood in the hallway for a second, her mouth agape and felt the blood rush to her face. _'That pompous bastard!'_ she fumed.

Nothing had changed from the first time she met him, he was still oily and disgusting and far too sure of himself. Kagome waited half a beat until she trusted herself to walk down the hall without stomping in fury and made her way back toward Sesshomaru's study.

"I'm always impressed when you don't lose your temper."

Kagome stopped and turned to look at Shippo who was leaning one shoulder against the wall and wearing a wry grin.

"You were listening?"

A short nod. "Of course, what kind of bodyguard would I be if I didn't follow you?" he held up a hand to stop her curt reply. "Sesshomaru's orders."

"Even when I tell you not to?" she groused.

Shippo flashed a fang as he grinned and pushed himself off the wall. "Especially then." He replied.

She sighed in defeat and resumed her walk to the study with the tall kitsune in tow. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and was almost amused to see him doing the same to her; she had an almost overwhelming feeling of fullness in her chest that was bringing a lump to her throat. The events of the past weeks had thrown her for a loop and it was all she could do to hold her composure in the face of such looming fears.

Her family was scattered to the four winds and she didn't even know if they were alive or in pain, or if she would ever see them again. Her mate, her powerful, strong port in the storm had been torn from her as well, and on the heels of these calamities and uncertainties, the enemy had arrived at her doorstep. It was all too conveniently timed for her taste.

She swept into the study and took a place behind the desk, waiting there for her were the neko siblings, Amaya and her brother Takeshi seated quietly. Tatsuki the ookami healer was comfortably waiting alongside Kikyo and Jaken, while Shippo took his place along the wall next to Satoshi, who was leaning casually there taking everything in with his light, intelligent eyes.

Kagome wasted no time with preamble or small talk, every youkai in this room deserved straight facts and no softening.

"Something has gone terribly wrong." She spoke with a steady tone looking each of them in the eye as she continued. "As some of you know already, Maeko had a vision and shortly before she was able to tell me what she saw, my father came and took her to the Kami realm for breaking the seer's creed." She paused, realizing something for the first time. "I can only assume she shared the contents of her vision with Haruko before they left for the continent."

"Then it is safe to assume Sesshomaru-sama also knows." The smooth quiet voice of Takeshi drew her attention and she looked at him questioningly. "Haruko-san's loyalty is unwavering."

The quiet surety in the feline's tone made Kagome swallow a lump that suddenly blocked her reply, she fought desperately against the tears she felt welling in her eyes and shook her head minutely.

"Thank you Takeshi, but I have reason to believe something has also happened to the traveling party on the continent."

She saw Kikyo sit up straighter, her eyes wide and frightened. Tatsuki placed her hand over that of the former priestess and squeezed gently whether in support or as a warning to keep quiet, Kagome couldn't tell.

"What makes you say that milady?" The normally abrasive scratchy voice of Jaken was subdued and gentle, large yellow eyes expressive and his green face tense.

"I cannot contact him through our mark." She replied succinctly. "It's as though he is there but...unable to respond to me. I have never felt anything like it." The tail end of her sentence grew softer her gaze drew inward and the assembled youkai watched her gather herself and raise her head. "Suzaku has arrived, apparently to strike a truce with Sesshomaru."

"And I'm the new ningen Emporer." scoffed Satoshi. "I would bet my tails it's not peace he's here for."

"I agree with you Satoshi, but for now we must wait and see how these events play out. I will send for my father as well as Seiryuu. We need any allies we can muster should something happen."

"You have the support of everyone in this castle Kagome, do not hesitate to ask our assistance." Amaya had stood and bowed to Kagome as she said this, her brother followed suit.

"Kagome-sama, my sister and I will see to the security of the town and it's inhabitants and will provide you with anything noteworthy."

"I will go with Kikyo-sama and make sure the upcoming harvest begins as it should and check on the manor stores as well." Tatsuki rose and drew a pale and silent Kikyo with her from the room.

Jaken kowtowed at her feet and all but begged her. "How may I serve you Lady?"

She felt bad for the kappa, his entire world revolved around Sesshomaru and she had just told him his master could be dead. "Please look after Akira, Jaken. He will need someone to be with him at all times, not just for company and guidance, but for protection as well. I think you would be perfect for this."

The tears of gratitude that welled up in Jaken's eyes were almost too much for her, she made a small shooing gesture and he scampered off to find her youngest child. Kagome looked up at the two kitsune's and smiled thinly. They both looked back at her for a moment before exchanging a glance.

"For the time being milady, you will have two personal guards, we will do our best to protect you." Satoshi's tone was serious, but Shippo seemed to know how ill at ease she was and cracked a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's my turn to protect you now. You have to let me return the favor sometime in my life you know."

Kagome returned his smile and chuckled a bit. "You were so small then." she murmured thinking back to the time she and Inuyasha had saved his life and avenged his parents.

Shippo turned a light shade of pink and scratched the back of his head self consciously. "I don't know why you have to bring that up every time we talk about that."

Satoshi nudged him and laughed. "You say that like you're all grown up now runt..." The blond Kit laughed louder and ducked the playful cuff from his auburn partner.

Kagome, watching them play, felt marginally better. Even in these uncertain times, she had those who loved her. A knock at the chamber door halted the horseplay at once.

"Come in." called Kagome.

The screen slid open and there knelt a youkai unlike any she had seen before, he was a soft dull golden color, his skin hair and eyes all different tawny shades. Despite the fact she had never clapped eyes on one of his kind she knew immediately where he hailed from.

He was a lion.

Kagome found her heart beating frantically and leaping around her chest so hard she knew both kitsune could hear it. Outwardly her demeanor never changed, she remained carved of stone.

"What news do you bring here?" she asked calmly.

The lion bowed in the manner of the continent and spoke softly. "Milady, it is my deepest regret to inform you of the apparent demise of your mate, son, brother in law and loyal retainer."

Before she could utter a sound the messenger continued, his vocal tonality pitched she knew to imitate his master's perfectly. "The Inu envoy departed my palace following an illness in the heir of your house, and word reached my palace of an ambush in the great forest."

Kagome stood as still and silent as she could manage, her spirit was a vortex of fear, sadness and anger. "What happened in the forest?" her voice was soft and thin as though stretched tight across the universe.

"We found tracks of many assailants and much evidence of a fierce battle littered the wood surrounding the path." Her chin came up.

"Have you brought me their empty bodies so that I may honor the funeral rights?"

Shippo's heart went out to her in that moment, he heard a single miniscule tremor in her voice that spoke volumes to the kit. She was dangerously close to losing her composure and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her and erase the words of this messenger.

"Baoqian milady, we did not find their bodies."

Kagome's head snapped up, the light of hope in her eyes. "Then you do not know for certain that they are dead!"

"No milady, but the evidence and scents at the scene of the ambush strongly indicate this. We also found something that belongs to your house and have returned it as a show of good will." The lion turned at this point and motioned to his companion, who stepped forward holding out an object.

Kagome's breath caught and she reached out with trembling hands to unfold the silk. The dull gleam of a blade, ancient even in this time shone in the light from the open screen. "Tetsusaiga." she breathed.

Fear gripped her in it's powerful claws and her breath became short for a moment. She forced herself to unwrap the second blade as well dreading to see Bakusaiga or Tokijin revealed beneath it, what she saw was almost as terrible.

"Arashi Megumi!" She uttered the name of her own jian with a small cry of anguish.

Her small fingers ghosted over the blue steel which still held blood from her son's last enemy. A small part of her was dying within, and it was not going quietly. Turning she bowed shallowly to the messenger and spoke.

"The Lady of the West thanks Liu Bei for his honest words and the return of heirlooms of this house." she said formally. "May good will remain between our families." She straightened and said in an all together different tone. "Please make your way to our kitchens, refresh yourselves and rest a night before your departure to the continent." The two lions bowed and left without a sound.

Kagome stood still as the shoji screen was shut with a gentle clack.

She stood still as her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

She remained motionless as Shippo and Satoshi walked round to look at her with concern.

She could see their mouths moving as though they were talking to her, but the rushing in her ears had grown so loud she could not hear them.

She heard herself tell Shippo to summon Bishamon and Kumari as though she were on the other end of a long echoing tunnel. Her vision began to pinhole and white out.

Shippo was almost beside himself with worry, Kagome was not handling this well at all. When the messenger had delivered his missive, the kit expected Kagome to weep and rage or rally the troops, so to speak, and galvanize everyone into action. Her blank face and unresponsiveness scared him. She seemed to be in shock, the last straw was when she woodenly ordered him to summon her father and Kumari-sama with no emotion in her being whatsoever.

_'Please forgive me for this mama.'_ he thought fleetingly, before slapping her soundly across the face.

Satoshi's mouth dropped open in shock just before both of them were jolted and then knocked back by the sudden swell of her reishi.

"What the hell Shippo?" he squawked, righting himself in time to see Kagome bearing down on his beloved, who looked ready to bolt for cover if need be. Her hair was lifted and moved sinuously with the power of her reishi. Satoshi's skin was crawling under the onslaught of holy energy and he wasn't even the target of her ire.

Shippo did everything in his power not to cringe before Kagome whose eyes glowed with the power of her reishi. Her face was a caricature of anger and shock, staring down at the kit she struggled to find words. Her mouth opened and closed several times until Kagome suddenly realized she must look like a guppy, it was at that moment she truly saw Shippo.

The kit she saved and raised, protected and loved was afraid of her. He was doing a damn good job of hiding this, but she could see it in his eyes. He was not completely sure she was not going to injure him. This thought brought her up short. A wave of guilt washed over her and she pulled her reishi back as quickly as she could, the familiar feeling of fatigue hitting her like a train.

"Oh Shippo!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!" Bending down she grasped his arms and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright Kagome?" his voice didn't waver, a fact he was glad of for it probably would have made her feel worse, but inside he was jelly. He had seen the violent intent in her eyes for a split second before she came back to herself. She may not be a demoness, but he stuck to his childhood observation. _ Kagome is __**scary**__ when she's angry!_

Shippo caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Satoshi hovering behind the two of them, his face a bit paler than normal. Before anything more could be said, both foxes stiffened as they caught the scent of someone approaching. Their behavior alerted Kagome to this fact. Having lived with all manner of canine youkai, she knew when to be silent and wait for an intruder.

Light footsteps approached and came to a stop outside the screen. Kagome reached out and sensed the youki of the one standing outside. She would know it anywhere. She suddenly felt the insane urge to go wash herself as Suzaku's oily demonic energy hovered in the hall, and she wondered if he would come in.

The screen slid open without the customary polite rap on the frame, and the Phoenix filled the open space with his silhouette. His flickering eyes took in a somewhat disheveled Kagome and the two kitsunes. His gazed paused on Shippo's hand still gripping Kagome's forearm. Suzaku's eyes snapped to her face with a poorly hidden flash of a craftiness.

"Is everything alright?" His tone solicitous, concerned even completely belied by the predatory gleam he held in the flickering depths of his eyes.

Kagome's alarms were ringing in her head, Shippo and Satoshi picked up on the sudden dangerous turn this conversation had veered into. Shippo released Kagome's arms at once, realizing the picture they presented and what the avian lord had the ability to turn it into.

"Of course Suzaku, everything is fine." Kagome's reply was flat and frighteningly normal. Shippo blinked, the cognitive dissonance of the cordial verbal exchange was at fierce odds with the growing unspoken tension that had taken over the room. "Why do you ask?"

"Surely you cannot believe that no one felt that wave of holy energy you just let loose?" He took a slow, almost sauntering step into the room. "I think even some of the ningen were aware of it."

Kagome didn't like the way he sneered when he mentioned the ningen community just outside the walls of the manor. Suzaku was operating with a hidden agenda, she could practically smell it. _'I have to be careful here.' _she thought to herself.

"I apologize for disturbing you, I am merely fatigued and it is constant work to keep my reishi in check." She turned away from him signaling an end to the conversation when his next words stopped her cold.

"I offer you my condolences."

"For...?" she let the word drag out as it was the only one she trusted herself to speak without crying out in grief and fear.

"Why, for the sad fate that has befallen your house. I come to offer a truce with your mate and it seems instead it is a truce with you I now seek." He cocked his head to the side as though considering something. "I wonder," he ,used aloud, "how long it will take for the council to come to it's decision."

"Decision?" she echoed, not quite comprehending.

Satoshi broke in angrily. "There is no need for a council decision." he snapped, stepping forward to flank Kagome opposite Shippo.

"Oh, but there is pup." Suzaku replied with a sneer. "The great Inu has been lost, or so my loyal servants tell me, and while his youngest child remains, the boy is yet too young to rule. A proper regent must be appointed to guide his growth." Satoshi bristled and his hackles began to rise but he was cut short by Kagome's voice, clear and strong.

"Thank you for your concern Suzaku-san, but my son is well guided and no guidance is necessary save that of his own mother." Her eyes were hard and challenging, her voice frigid. Suzaku smiled a thin lipped expression and bowed shallowly, an insult in his very movement as the depth of his bow was reserved for that of a concubine. Kagome stiffened and both kits snarled.

"Of course miko-chan, I'm sure the council will make the right decision. Perhaps you should prepare your household as they will be here within a ten-day." With that he turned on his heel and left the study, not even bothering to shut the screen.

Shippo moved to do so, but was stopped by Kagome's hand on his arm. "Shippo, please send word to my father and Kumari-sama, and please ask Seiryuu to attend him when he arrives." Kagome walked from the room and headed for her chambers.

She moved as though in a dream, holding herself graceful and silent. Once she came to her chambers, she shut the doors and stared at the bed that she shared with her mate.

_'Sesshomaru'_ she thought brokenly, _'what has happened to you?' _

***A/N***

**Baoquian – I'm sorry. The more literal translation being "I regret" _(again PLEASE if you're Chinese or know more about Chinese language or culture than I do tell me if I get something wrong. )_**

**I know I know...lots of talking. It'll pan out I swear. The authoress is hungry and dines on feedback. Review!**


	7. Awakening

Haruko awoke with a start. He lay perfectly still for several moments, taking time to identify the sounds and smells around him before moving. Slowly and carefully, he cracked his eyelids open just enough to allow some light in, the last thing he wanted was to be blinded by the summer sun and be unable to see possible threats. Inhaling, he noticed a distinct absence of other creatures around him. While the lingering stench of birds clung to everything, it was certainly not fresh, a small blessing to be sure.

His golden eyes opened fully and focused on the canopy of trees above him, they neither moved nor swayed in the cloying heat of the morning. He examined them more intently, and found they were unlike any trees he had seen before. Broad, dark leaves sprouted from thick branches, vines crossed and re-crossed one another until it was impossible to tell where they came from or where they ended. The young inu sat up slowly, wincing at the deep ache in his bones that spoke of healing not yet finished.  
He turned his head and realized his hair was miraculously still in its high queue although there were more unruly strands than usual plastered to his face and neck in the heat. He busied himself for a short while, removing the thong from his hair and fastening it anew. All the while, his mind was slowly recalling snippets of the battle the day before and trying to pinpoint a direction to start looking for the others.

Haruko felt uneasy in his own skin, his sister's reishi churned within him, unsettled and volatile. He centered himself, reinforcing the barrier within that kept his youki and her reishi from tearing each other to pieces. Shaking off a wave of dizziness, the young heir of the west stood on shaking legs and proceeded to get his bearings. He took in every aspect of the scents and sounds around him, the coppery tang of his own blood flooded his nose causing him to look down at himself for the first time since awakening.

His clothing was stiff with dried blood and full of tears, some miniscule, others quite large and though the skin beneath had healed he could feel a few deep aches corresponding to the largest rips. _'_

_Good thing I'm youkai.' _He thought. Any lesser creature would have been dead for sure, he wondered who had attacked them but stopped that train of thought before it could get started. _'Now is NOT the time.'_

Haruko remembered a few flashes just before he had lost consciousness. Kenta had been battling back to back with him and had been seized at the same moment he had; he figured his best bet would be to search for the ookami. He tested the wind and was unable to single out the scent of any creature but those damnable birds so he set out to follow the trail of his assailants. Logically, the scent of birds would lead him to his father and uncle as well; he would just have to be careful not to stumble into a village or settlement of the enemy.

He knew he was vulnerable alone, strength lay in numbers. He had to find the others. Haruko, Heir to the West, straightened his spine and began to track the stench of avian demons, moving ever northward.

"Kagome…." The timid note in Kikyo's voice brought Kagome up short. She turned to face her former rival, looking at her clearly for the first time since she received word of the calamity that had befallen their family. Kikyo looked pale and frightened, but seemed to be doing the best she could to hide it.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" she asked, her words soft and entreating. She was strangely grateful for something else to focus on, she was fighting the urge to become lost in despair and she always did better when there was a problem she was able to solve.

Kikyo twisted her hands nervously together and shifted her weight. "I just came from the infirmary."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" she smiled a small almost broken smile. "I'm more than alright."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "I don't underst-" Then her mouth fell open in realization. "Oh Kikyo! Congratulations!" She rushed forward and took Kikyo's hands in her own before guiding her to a stone bench in the flowers.

Her green eyes shone with happiness and she felt as though she might burst if she held in the babble of questions a minute longer. Happily Kikyo saved her from such an untimely end by opening her pretty mouth to speak.

"Tatsuki says I have half the years turning to wait before the child arrives."

Kagome noted that Kikyo still spoke of children and not pups; it was something she sympathized with having faced that idiosyncrasy with her own brood.

"What will I do Kagome?" The former miko all but wailed, again clenching her hands and twisting her fingers. "I wish Inuyasha were here."

Kagome felt another hairline fracture spiderweb its way across her heart as she took in the bittersweet moment with Kikyo.

"We have been trying for so long and now I don't even know if he's alive or what the future will hold." Tears slipped down the demoness' cheeks and Kagome reached up to wipe them away.

"I swear to you Kikyo, no harm will come to you and yours while you are near me and I draw breath."

Kikyo blinked at the fierceness coming from Kagome, the normally calm hanshin was gone, replaced by the mask of a warrior. At a loss as to how to reply, she patted the backs of Kagome's hands and murmured.

"All will be well Kagome-chan, they will return, I can feel it."

Kagome's expression softened somewhat and she cracked a smile. "Can you feel Inuyasha?" she asked urgently. "Can you feel him through your mating mark?"

Kikyo nodded, her face troubled, "But he does not respond." She whispered.

Kagome hugged Kikyo close and stroked her hair as she would a frightened child. "Kikyo, you mustn't tell anyone else of your coming child. I fear the firebird would use you as a piece in his twisted game." She felt Kikyo nod against her shoulder. "Come." She said. "We must put together a plan you and I, for later."

The two of them rose and moved off into the manor to speak with Tatsuki and ensure her silence as well.

"Hoh!"

His ears woke first, twitching slightly at the sound of men's voices raised in unison.

"Hiyeh!"

He could hear steps now, again they moved as one in practiced steps. His olfactory senses kicked in at that moment and he realized he was in an infirmary.

_'A ningen infirmary' _he thought muzzily. Slowly his body began to stir and he could feel the blood flowing sluggishly through his veins, he made a wholly uncoordinated effort to sit up and just ended up jerking random muscles. He decided to focus on breathing for the time being until be regain control of himself. His broad chest rose and fell in a regular rhythm that soothed him by it's own repetitious normalcy.

He inhaled deeply, separating the unfamiliar odors and identifying each in turn. Linen, and the lingering faint scent of his own blood. Someone had washed him with water infused with some type of herb. His skin felt tender and somehow too tight for his bones which he could feel slowly knitting themselves together. That was odd. Though he had no idea how much time had passed since he was rendered unconscious, his healing should have been finished in a matter of hours. This thought was somewhat comforting as it meant he had not been senseless for an extended period of time.

His train of thought was broken. _'So easily?'_ by the sounds of the group outside the walls breaking up and moving independently. One set of footsteps broke off from the rest and approached him their pace almost idle. He was instantly alert and flexed his muscles in sections to ready himself for whatever may come through the door.

Nianzu moved his aging body easily across the courtyard, morning paces were complete and his body felt limber. The morning sun had crested the treetops on the mountain hours ago and the birds sang in the sunlight. Breakfast in the monastery was sparse but good, there was none left wanting, it had been some years since any novices had arrived from the surrounding villages. Nianzu himself had been a resident of the temple for the majority of his life, as the sixth child to farm tending parents his hungry mouth had been a burden as long as his memory served him.

After a chance meeting with a traveling monk on his way to the temple, Nianzu had petitioned for entry. Not that it was a terribly sophisticated petition as he had only the wisdom and knowledge of a nine year old boy. The monks of the monastery had sent a query to his parents who had relinquished him with nary a word save for 'thank you' He didn't even remember what his name had been then, from that day onward he had been known as Nianzu.

_'Aptly named.' _he thought wryly to himself, a name meaning to think of one's ancestors seemed the perfect fit for the smallest child of overwrought peasants who surrendered himself to the monks instead of being a burden. As a child he had not understood and his motives had been much more simple and selfish. Enough to eat and not having to wonder if he would survive the next winter was the compass that sent him unerringly up the mountain to find solace.

Nianzu shook himself gently free of the threads of memory he seemed to find himself entwined in more and more as he moved on in years. He moved toward the infirmary where he had been able to find unexpected enjoyment throughout his life, tending others just came naturally for him. He was empathetic, but not overly so, and unflappable in the face of sickness and injury having born witness to several of his siblings dying of sores and wasting disease. Not to mention the sadly common wounds of violence that were part of everyday life of the serfs.

He entered the door of the sickroom and glanced over at it's only inhabitant. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, as he had now for almost two cycles of the moon. His accelerated healing left no doubt in the minds of the monks he was not a ningen. His physique was broad and solid, the calluses on his hands spoke of long years handling the sword and the claws that tipped those slender fingers were indicators of _Mogui._

The fearsome and awe inspiring mogui were an integral part of their lives, the myths and stories told since the dawn of tribes that would become empires spoke of ningen being descended from a princess of the heavens and a clever gou mogui. The dog had served his emperor loyally and been rewarded the hand of his daughter as a reward. As a result, they lived in harmony with the Lions of the west and tentatively held their truce with the bird tribe of the south.

A group of young novices had found this mogui lying unconscious in a pool of blood, covered in feathers and filth. A mighty battle had obviously taken place in which the strange mogui seemed the dubious victor, quite the worse for wear, but hanging onto life. Apparently he had run a-foul of the southern eagle tribe, not that Nianzu cared why. All he saw was a patient in need of tending. Clutched in the mogui's hands were two swords that were glaringly foreign, curved and sharp only on one side they screamed of their eastern origin.

Looking again at his slumbering charge, he noticed suddenly that his patient was awake. His eyes still shut, chest rising and falling no differently than before, Nianzu suddenly saw a tenseness of the muscles in his face that had not been there before. The old monk was acutely aware of the imminent danger to his own life. He was in the room with a mogui who in all likelihood had no idea where he was or who was keeping him. He decided to meet this head on.

"Ah so you're finally awake." he commented calmly. "Would you care for some water?" He assumed a non-threatening posture and faced the creature squarely, but avoided looking directly into his eyes. Whatever species of demon this was he was well aware than none of them responded to threats well. The monk was also very conscious of his own reishi, keeping it as muted as he could.

The demon shifted his body ever so slightly and Nianzu fancied he heard a strained exhalation of air from his patient's mouth. At once he was all business, and leaned in to inspect the source of the Mogui's discomfort. Reaching out gently with his reishi, Nianzu bowed his head and probed, being careful not to disturb the soul energy of the creature.

"You are mending well, but slowly. I wonder how you came to us this way, you are obviously strong and capable. Your soul energy is immense I can't understand how you were overwhelmed." His voice was pitched soft and low, its cadences and tones dull and even. His babbling served not only to keep his patient calm, but to keep himself from becoming tense as well. A nervous physician was not a physician at all.

Niazu mustered the bravery to meet the eyes of his patient for the first time and was struck speechless. The power and fierceness held within those golden orbs was mind boggling. Satisfied that nothing was seriously wrong with the mogui, Nianzu sat back on his heels and asked the question before he realized what his traitorous tongue was up to.

"Who _are _you?"

A silence ensued during which he felt himself being assessed and judged by those inhuman pools of molten gold. A small shiver threatened to work it's way down his spine but he held it at bay through sheer force of will. The mogui blinked and broke the spell.

"Where am I monk?" the shape of his vowels and deviations in his tonality told nianzu this was a creature from the islands to the east. What did they call the mogui there? His mind searched for the answer he knew lay in the depths of his memory.

"You are in a monastery attached to Beiyue Temple, seated upon the Northernmost sacred mountain Heng." the mogui seemed unfazed by this information so Nianzu continued. "You were found not far from here in the aftermath of what looked like a fierce battle."

"My swords." It was not a request.

"They are there." he replied, gesturing to the corner of the room where the blades leaned.

The novices had been tasked with cleaning the blades shortly after the arrival of the wounded Mogui. The demon had lifted his head up from the mat to look, his pale hair shifted and slithered over the floor as he did so.

He tensed his muscles and began to rise from the mat, no pain showed in his face but there was a tightness around his eyes that spoke of great discomfort. Nianzu refrained from assisting him, it was plain to the monk that this was a proud demon who likely would not appreciate help from him. After several moments of struggle, the mogui was successful in achieving a seated position and paused a moment, presumably to collect himself.

"How long have I been here, monk?" His voice rumbled forth smooth and deep, startling Nianzu into immediate speech.

"Nearly two cycles of sister moon." he replied with a small bow.

"Two-" his startled reaction cut off abruptly and he brought a graceful hand across his eyes for a moment. A small shake of his head seemed to the monk a gesture of disbelief. Golden eyes were again revealed and burned into Nianzu's psyche.

"I do not believe you monk."

Nianzu made a small gesture of supplication. "I regret this, however this does not change the fact that I speak truth."

"I am still healing, I feel my very bones knitting monk! What kind of fool do you take me for?" Those eyes were angry now, accusing him of deceit. A snarl worked it's way into the mogui's voice, his demonic energy swelled and closed in on Nianzu leaving him somewhat breathless.

Then as quickly as it had come, the pressure vanished. A quick glance at the demon's face showed bald confusion and keen discomfort, he was panting slightly and his posture slumped as though he was unable to help himself.

"Wh- what has happened to me?" he said quietly releasing a shuddering breath.

Nianzu again shook his head. "I know not Lord Demon" he said. "I know only that your healing is terribly slow and your energy is erratic."

He said nothing in return, but Nianzu could tell he was considering all the implications that came with this information. He was clearly agitated, not that this was surprising but the monk was curious. He had never seen a mogui who looked like this one before, and his manner of speech spoke of the eastern islands of Nippon.

"Lord Demon, I would that I could call you by name..." he let the sentence trail off and waited. The mogui's head came up proudly and he fixed the monk with an intense gaze.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and Keeper of the House of the Moon." His reply was strong and there was a sense of pride so strong Nianzu felt chills run down his arm. The monk stood and bowed.

"Wangye Sesshomaru, it is an honor to meet you." The demon lord inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Was there evidence of any others of my kind nearby?"

"Not that we could find, only remains of bird mogui. Not bodies you understand, they always collect their dead." Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly at this piece of information.

"You seem to be familiar with my attackers." It was not a question, but Nianzu answered the unspoken query just the same.

"It is in our interest to be aware of mogui in all their tribes and customs, but I confess lord, I am not familiar with yours." Nianzu paused to see if this would encourage a reply from his tight-lipped patient. When it did not he continued. "You are from the island nation to the east yes?"

Golden eyes evaluated him again before Sesshomaru grudgingly nodded. "Your accent is slight I must say and it took me a moment to place it."

The Taiyoukai knew the monk was flattering him as his accent was something he kept purposely, he was above needing to blend in after all. Instead of outing him for these tactics, Sesshomaru accepted the effort for what it was.

"What type of Mogui govern the House of the Moon?"

Sesshomaru was for a moment confused by the word mogui, it was not one used in the western dialect of the continental language, after framing the context of the statement he decided it was their way of labeling youkai. As this monk had sheltered him and done his best to tend his wounds he felt an answer was in order. "I am Inu youkai." Seeing confusion cross the ningen's face he translated. "Gou Mogui."

The transformation that came over the monk was dynamic and startling. His face expanded comically, eyes wide and mouth open. He seemed to realized his jaw was slack and shut it with an audible snap and blinked. Sesshomaru was fascinated by the sudden animation of his host who had been up till this moment a study in calm control.

Nianzu's head was spinning _'Gou Mogui?'_ He realized suddenly how terribly dishonorable his actions were and bowed so deeply his brow touched the packed earth of the floor. "A thousand pardons for my forwardness, my lord!" he breathed. "Please excuse me I shall fetch the Fangzhang!"

Without another word, Ninzu was gone from the infirmary with a nimbleness that belied his years. Intrigued, Sesshomaru craned his neck to peer out the entry the monk had used earlier, unable to see anything save an empty courtyard he gathered his resolve and slowly stood.

The pain involved with such simple movement was astonishing. Looking down at himself, he took stock of the evidence of battle still visible on his skin. A patchwork of mottled bruising spread across his lean torso punctuated randomly by livid lines left over from the gashes in his flesh.

It had been many years since he had felt weakness such as this. The last time this happened he had been near death after a battle with Inuyasha, in which Tenseiga had saved him from the wind scar.

This feeling of helplessness grated on his nerves in a way that was not lessened by the knowledge his son had been taken by the youkai who had been able to do this to him._** Him. **_ A taiyoukai in his prime. It took him a moment to identify this emotion as fear; fear for the fate of his child. Uncertainty spawned from his apparent inability to call upon the power of his own youki or to speak to his beast.

Sesshomaru knew his inner beast was still there, but no response was forthcoming when he called to it. Pushing these thoughts aside for later examination, the taiyoukai marshaled himself and stepped out into the dappled sunlight of the courtyard.

**Note from the beta- So sorry this is so late! It's my fault entirely so if there are any angry fans waiting to throw stones, aim them at me. I got busy and was unable to get this back to the esteemed author with haste. A thousand pardons!**

**Creature of Shadow**

***A/N* Don't own any of it except for the Oc's them's mine! Many thanks to my lovely Beta Creature of Shadow who cares enough to apologize even though it's no big thing. :-)**

**Mogui – Demon**

**Gou – Dog**

**Fengzheng – Head monk(loose translation)**

**The temple mentioned in this chapter is a real place google it for some really cool reading! The legend about the heavenly princess and the dog is also a real legend.**


	8. Tribunals and Tribulations

"Kagome-sama, you have been summoned before the council to determine your suitability as regent for the western house."

Seiryuu's voice was level and carefully controlled. He watched as the petite lady of the west stood immeasurably still for the space of several heartbeats before raising her verdant eyes to meet his own opalescent ones. The strength within them was no surprise to the ancient dragon; he recalled the difficult ordeals this hanshin had endured.

He had only been privy to her most recent challenges and she had surprised him by raising his opinion of ningen in general, Her mixed blood gave her prestige and power of the kami but it was well known she had been raised by ningen for the beginning of her life and had in fact thought herself one of them until her fulfillment of the second prophecy. She had been instrumental in saving the youkai from extinction and Seiryuu found her most endearing traits, her stubbornness, compassion and sharp wit to be the product of her ningen upbringing.

Though he had been one of the taiyoukai presented as a potential suitor, the azure dragon felt nothing but vague paternal warmth toward the woman who could have become his consort. Suzaku held a great resentment for her, he knew she had wounded the vain bird's pride and he would not forgive her that. The volatile taiyoukai of the south had done everything in his power for the last century and a half to make life difficult for Sesshomaru and Kagome, save for open war.

Seiryuu was fairly certain the childish southern lord had brought these charges to bear in order to seize power in Lord Sesshomaru's absence. This likelihood cast a questionable light on the timing of Sesshomaru's disappearance and the swift gathering of the council but one of the things that gifted Seiryuu with such a long life was his ability to remain neutral in the squabbling for position that consumed so many of his fellow youkai nobles.

There were only two ways the phoenix could successfully seize power, he could attempt to become her new mate and rule by proxy or, in the likely event she were to spurn his affections again, he could have her declared unfit to rule and assume the position of regent for the only remaining child of the missing white inu. The latter option was more likely, thus they sat in this gilded hall amid the youkai lords and ladies of consequence waiting to pass judgment on this hanshin.

"I stand Seiryuu-sama, ask me what you will." Her voice was clear and steady; the only thing betraying any stress was a slight tightness around her eyes.

Seiryuu waved a hand at the shadow youkai who served as crier; the servant nodded and stepped forward, unfurling a scroll as he did so.

"The question shall be posed, what training has the pup received?"

"He has been trained in combat and stealth as have his siblings; his lessons have included history, economics, and cultural broadening and will now include a focus on statecraft and strategy."

The unspoken reason for the upcoming change in Akira's training made Shippo's heart go out to Kagome, the news of Haruko and Sesshomaru's disappearance was a heavy burden to bear. It had scarcely been a month since the messenger appeared bearing the swords held by Inuyasha and Haruko. Shippo had watched helplessly with the rest of the household as a dark cloud had settled over Kagome and everything she and Sesshomaru had worked for.

The Kitsune and his partner Satoshi had stationed themselves as her bodyguards and never left her side unless it was to stand outside her door in the night while she slept. They flanked her, two silent pillars of support as she petitioned her father, Bishamonten, the kami of justice for the release of her daughter. Apparently Maeko had violated the laws of heaven and divulged the contents of a vision to her twin brother Haruko just before he left for the continent with their father and ultimately disappeared.  
Shippo had not been present but had learned from Tatsuki that shortly after the departure of the diplomatic party, Bishamon had appeared and taken Maeko to the heavenly court to be tried for the crime of breaking the Seer's Creed.

The latest hardship foisted on her slight shoulders was this inquiry, just a nice way of saying she was unfit to raise her half youkai child properly. Shippo had to admit, his foster mother was handling herself well; since her loss of composure in the study, she had held her emotions in check.

That in itself worried Shippo, Kagome had always been an emotional creature even after the last century and a half. Granted, her impetuous nature had mellowed significantly but at her core she was still the same.

Kagome without a heart was not Kagome at all.

"When the pup is educated in history, what history is focused on?" the oily voice pulled Shippo from his inner musings. He glared for a moment at the fire-bird. Kagome stiffened slightly in response to his condescending tone.

"I am unclear as to what you mean Suzaku-sama."

"Put simply, do you teach him youkai history or ningen?"

"Both of course." Her prompt reply set loose a wave of murmuring throughout the chamber.

"Both?" the word was drawn out slowly, "What use could the heir of the West have in knowing the affairs of ningen?" he said the last word with a sneer as though he were speaking of something dirty.

"There's no reason-"Kagome began, only to be cut off by a dismissive wave of Suzaku's tapered fingers.

"It was rhetorical my dear." He smirked before folding his arms into the sleeves of his gilded haori.

Shippo bristled at the familiar address the phoenix used toward Kagome, he watched as she bit her lips and said nothing, refusing to allow him to bait her.

The crier cleared his throat and asked the next question. "How long have you lived in youkai society?"

"One and One half century." No answering murmur accompanied this response but there was the subtle sound of silk shifting over skin as the youkai nobles moved in their places.

Shippo glanced at Satoshi taking in his grim expression, he could feel it too, the youkai nobility had come into this with doubts about Kagome and the direction and tone of the questions were not moving in her favor. She may have been highly desired as a Hanshin mate but on her own she represented a liability to the sovereignty of the great youkai houses. She also stood as a weak link, an opening for lesser youkai to seize the reins of power which was something the standing taiyoukai did not take kindly to. This was treacherous ground they walked upon and Kagome was well aware of it.

"How old is the remaining child of Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Seventy six years." Kagome had to restrain herself from elaborating with any information that was not asked for; Kouga had been very clear on that point in their talks. She was so glad he was here supporting her, his advice was proving valuable as she would have reacted very differently had she not known what was expected of her.

Initially she had called upon her father to come and lend his experience as well as petitioned Seiryuu to honor the alliance they shared. Both bids for support had met with failure, her father sent a missive to her explaining his duty as Kami of justice required he stay in the realm of heaven.

His reply sparked a bitter response from her reminding him of his duty as father and grandfather, and should he forsake that duty he should not expect a warm welcome in her home. If Kagome was being honest with herself she never really expected Bishamon to come to her rescue but a little moral support would have been nice.

It was Seiryuu's refusal that cut her to the bone.

The great eastern dragon had held an alliance with Sesshomaru and his father the Great Dog General for centuries but in his reply to her plea, he cited forced neutrality as his reason for the refusal. As the most ancient of clans, he explained it was his responsibility to preside over any court proceeding such as this. As such he could not afford to tarnish his clan's reputation by taking sides.

This fierce sense of solitude that Kagome found herself plunged into was somewhat mitigated by Kouga's immediate and unsolicited support. Since his mating to Ayame the wolf prince seemed to have calmed down somewhat and matured though he still retained that roguish air about him. He had come to her side as soon as his party had arrived at the manor, she remembered the look on his face when he saw her for the first time since she had been human, his amazement had been almost comical.

Kouga watched Kagome very closely as the trial proceeded; she had changed immensely from the impetuous, emotional girl he had known. Her skin shimmered and there was a wisdom that shone from her eyes that had not been there before. Her eyes had captivated him when he chased her throughout Japan trying to spirit her away from dog-turd; such a warm cinnamon color, they had drawn him in with their warmth and compassion. Now the clear brilliant green captivated him and he found himself in awe of the clarity and fierceness within, had he not been mated already he would have probably lapsed to his old tactics and tried to claim her in Sesshomaru's absence.

What struck him most clearly was the deep sadness and edge of desperation in those eyes, she was cut adrift and frightened for her child but being the lady of the house could not show it. Kouga saw this trial for what it was, an attempt to wrest power from the silver Inu who had long held the western lands. He knew Kagome needed help and from the look in her eyes he could tell she had not been fortunate in garnering support as yet.

"They've already decided you're a volatile unstable half ningen female." He remembered how her eyes widened in anger and she opened her mouth to protest but was halted by his finger in front of her nose. "And if you voice whatever that is, you will only prove them right." Her mouth had closed with a snap and he began to explain to her that most of the youkai who would be attending already thought she should not be regent simply because she was not youkai. She would be battling to overturn prejudice and keep control of not only the western lands but of her youngest child's upbringing.

Kagome had listened closely to Kouga's advice even entering into some role playing of scenarios to test her ability to keep her cool. The two main things she must maintain above all else were simple and direct answers, she should not add any information that was not asked for in the query, and she must strive to keep her cool. No doubt some of the youkai nobles would say things deliberately to get a rise out of her and she must demonstrate that she was capable of holding her temper.

"The question will be posed, how have the youkai traits of this mixed blood child been encouraged?"

Kagome gritted her teeth to keep the quick retort from leaving her mouth. It was well known that she was a champion for all races, not just youkai but this was not the time or the place to fight that particular battle.

"He has been trained in the use of his animal senses since the day they manifested themselves and has just recently demonstrated that he inherited his father's poison claws. His training in that is to begin upon the return of my mate." There was a smattering of whispers around the chamber and Suzaku again took this moment to comment.

"Your loyalty is admirable hanshin but it is with a heavy heart this court mourns the passing of Sesshomaru-sama."

"He is not dead." Her voice rang out crystal clear and steady. An undercurrent of shock rippled through the assembled youkai followed almost immediately by an impression of pity and amusement.

"The lions of the continent told you he was dead did they not?"

"They told me it was likely, yes." she admitted

"And they brought you the only remaining evidence of the diplomatic party's existence yes?"

"Hai."

"What was this evidence?"

"They presented me with two blades; Tetsusaiga wielded by my brother in law Lord Inuyasha and Arashi Megumi, the blade that was once mine which has chosen my son Haruko to wield it." Shippo wanted nothing more at that moment to stop this farce of a trial and whisk Kagome and Akira away somewhere far from this pain.

"You must think poorly of your mate then." Suzaku stated this languidly, looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"How so Suzaku-sama?" Using any type of honorific with this foul bird made her want to vomit but she had to play this game or all was lost.

"You believe him to be alive yet he allowed something to happen not only to his brother but to his own heir. Surely this is not typical behavior for your mate?"

"No it is not." Kagome felt a sinking feeling begin to gnaw at her insides.

"Then do tell my dear, what makes you so certain he still lives?" the bird grinned, he knew his words were getting under her fair skin but her facade was beginning to crack. "What proof have you of his continued life?"

The court around them grew silent; they too wished to know if there was any chance of the great Lord Sesshomaru returning to reclaim his seat. The hanshin trembled slightly and seemed to marshal herself, raising her head she looked Suzaku square in the eye and said,

"I feel him through our mating mark, he is there." A burst of talking overtook the gathering, the bird and elemental youkai scoffing on the one hand while the canines, felines and dragons moved one step closer to Kagome's cause.

The bond of mating was different for each species of youkai, the birds and elemental youkai did not have the difficulty of producing children, they multiplied quickly and it was almost unheard of for a clan of their kind to die out due to not producing enough children. It was usually tribal war and massacres that were responsible for that and as a result over the many aeons these youkai had developed the ability to switch mates easily without undue pain. The concept of communicating through a mating mark was absurd.

The wolves, cats and dragons on the other hand were quite receptive to Kagome's last comment. The bond they forged with their mates linked not only their minds and hearts but their very lives together. They could speak to one another over vast distances if the need was dire and could always tell if their mate was well through this same connection. This allowed mates to come to each other's aid if they were needed and in some rare cases even track one another. The severance of this bond was acutely painful and most often resulted in the death of one or both partners.

"Oh come now dear, you can't seriously expect this court to accept your feeling as proof?" sneered the fire-bird.

"I accept it as proof." Kouga's voice rose over the rustling of the crowd. "I can tell you right now that my mate is well," he paused, "If not a little exasperated with one of our brood." a small grin lit the face of the wolf prince. "Any wolf can attest to the strength of the mating mark, Inu mating is the same."

Kagome felt lighter than air for a moment as she watched her friend come to her defense. She saw the heads of other cats and wolves nodding around the dais, for the first time she felt a ghost of compassion from the assembled youkai as though they felt her pain and uncertainty for just a moment.

Suzaku scowled, this was not how these proceedings were supposed to go, and he needed to undermine her foundation if he was to demonstrate his fitness to rule here.

"That may be young prince," he said, his reedy voice drifting over the noise, "but your bond with your mate is that of two youkai," He gestured toward Kagome again, "She is merely a Hanshin, who's to say this feeling she has is real or merely a way to keep her in power? He gazed around at the nobles, "After all how can we prove her feeling isn't real? Pretty convenient don't you think?"

Kagome felt all the air leave her in a rush, Suzaku's jibe felt as though he had walked up and physically punched her in the chest. If you followed his logic there was no way she could ever prove that her mate was alive. She could feel her breath coming shorter now as she struggled with her temper, that bastard bird would not make her lose control.

"The question shall be posed, what are the origins of the house of the Moon?"

"In what sense?" was her quick reply, she waited a beat until Suzaku opened his mouth to speak and then swiftly cut him off, "Do you mean the western house often called the moon because of the white Inu who rule here? Or could you mean the royal heritage my mate and children carry thanks to my mother-in-law who not only holds sway over the meidou gateways but who is also responsible for the mark borne upon the brow of all those of her line?"

"What is her name?"

"Kagome blinked, "What?"

"You heard me, what is the illustrious lady's name?" He waited, and when no answer seemed forthcoming, continued "So you do not know the name of your own mate's mother." His smugness pushed her over the edge and though she didn't shout as she wanted to her anger became evident as her aura rose around her.

"I'm sure you are aware Suzaku-sama of the strained if not non-existent relationship my mate has with his mother." Kagome's hair shifted and moved of its own accord her eyes shone brightly as her holy aura swirled and writhed raising the hackles on the youkai who had them.

"No need to get agitated my dear," he smiled, "Half of us don't know it either."

"The question shall be posed, what tactics do you plan to implement in the West to protect youkai from the fanatic ningen?"

Kagome took a breath and appeared to consider something for a moment. "I plan to foster peace and understanding between youkai and the ningen and provide a safe haven for both races."

The youkai assembly erupted in a din of outrage and confusion. Shippo watched, open mouthed as Kagome stood utterly still within the sudden storm, seemingly cocooned in a bubble of her reishi. The Kitsune shared troubled glances with Satoshi and Kouga, even though they all agreed with her approach and saw the wisdom in it, the youkai nobles did not and her chances of prevailing in this hearing had just become all but impossible.

"Silence!" The deep timbre of Seiryuu's shout rang in the sudden quiet. Small sounds began tentatively as the nobles took their seats again. After a few moments only three remained standing. Kagome of course retained her still and defiant posture, Seiryuu glared around the room in a magnificent demonstration of the power of his arbitration and Suzaku stood silently in his place fostering a sly half grin.

"Lord of the East, if I may?" Suzaku spoke with a deceptively gentle tone; Seiryuu gave him a long look before replying.

"You may proceed Lord of the South but I warn you, do not encourage any further disturbance such as this." The phoenix nodded solemnly before stepping forward onto the dais with Kagome.

"My lords and ladies of the assembly, we have been called together to judge this hanshin's worthiness as regent for the Western Heir." He paused for effect, looking Kagome up and down. "She has been found wanting." Kagome's eyes snapped up to meet his own and the firebird was taken by a barely concealed shiver of pleasure, she was so terribly arousing when she was angry.

"As you have all heard, she is woefully unprepared for the running of a youkai kingdom; her mixed blood could be overlooked were she solid in her position but as is painfully apparent, she is not." He paced languidly around Kagome as he spoke.

"She does not share the abilities her son has and is not satisfactorily able to train him in youkai ways having only been part of our world for a mere century and a half." He looked around, "The pup is young and...impressionable, he could not possibly know that his mother's seditious ideas are leading him astray and would cause his kingdom to crumble."

There was a low rumbling sound from Kouga and the western vassals, they did not take kindly to Suzaku's insult of Kagome and had they not been in assembly would have attacked him for such disrespect.

"She would hand her kingdom over to the ningen to foster this imaginary peace she desires. The very same ningen who have already declared war upon us for our very existance! They exterminate us to protect themselves, make no mistake my friends; the ningen would kill us all given the chance." Suzaku paused to allow his words time to sink in.

"The only course of action here is to appoint a youkai of good standing to oversee the western Kingdom until such time as the pup is able to rule in his own right!" He paused again for effect. "We cannot hand a quarter of our holdings to this hanshin, no matter how well intentioned she is, she would have us be little more than servants to the ningen here, protecting them from our own. There is no call to protect them from their own fanatics but I highly doubt any ningen would lift a finger for youkai blood unless it is to draw it from our dying bodies!"

"I second!"

"And I!"

Shouts of assent rose up around the room as Suzaku finished speaking and let the sounds wash over him. Kagome felt disconnected, as though she had just arisen from a dream and nothing seemed quite real yet, she looked over at Kouga and Shippo with defeated eyes. After a few moments the spontaneous cheers died out and an expectant hush fell over the assembly, Seiryuu stood and spoke crisply.

"As arbiter of these proceedings we shall now put to a vote the Hanshin Kagome's fitness as regent. All those in favor show your seal." Kouga raised his crest on a cloth banner to indicate his support, as did Shuuran the leader of the Panther Tribe who was saved so long ago by Sesshomaru. Kagome sent a grateful look her way and nodded to them. The thunder cat was flanked by her generals, Koura the Ice cat and Shurra the Fire cat, the trio looked fierce and angry as they watched the mate of Sesshomaru belittled and strong armed into giving up her rightful power.

Seiryuu waited until the scribe at his side recorded those in favor. "All those opposed display your seals."

Without the slightest hesitation the remaining youkai Lords and Ladies displayed their banners. The room came alive with the fluttering of cloth and Suzaku took this opportunity to look at Kagome, triumph on his sly face. The phoenix moved back toward his seat and lowered himself into it gracefully, an usher came to Kagome's side and began to lead her back to her position next to Kouga, Shippo came away from the wall and assumed the usher's duty.

Kagome gripped Shippo's arm tightly and allowed herself to be seated without really knowing what had just happened. Satoshi and Shippo took positions behind her displaying strength and support.

"Now to the business of choosing the regent for Akira no Taishou until such time as he is able to rule in his own right." The crier's voice snapped Kagome out of her stupor and she bit her bottom lip with tension. "Those eligible include youkai who are the head of their tribe and any who possess Tai status. Please stand to be considered."

Kouga and Shuuran both rose to their feet fluidly and immediately followed more slowly by Yasuke the King of the Northern Elementals. Kagome felt warmed with the knowledge that her allies, few though they were, were willing to act as regent for her child. She was surprised that Yasuke even stood, he was well known for his policy of isolation in his kingdom and she wondered what made him move, there was certainly no strong bond between their houses.

The elemental king turned his head a moment to look at Kagome and his features twitched into a sad, almost wistful expression, his opalescent black skin and pale eyes were just as striking as they had been when he came forward as her suitor but now he held a quiet strength in them that he had not possessed while in the shadow of his mother.

"Seiryuu-sama," said Yasuke, "I must officially remove my house from consideration as regent to the West." there was a cascade of whispers, "The Northern kingdom has been too long isolated and would not serve the best interests of the western house nor those of youkai society." He looked again at Kagome "I do regret being unable to serve the mate of Sesshomaru-sama." With that said, the King of elementals retook his seat in silence.

"Very well, the two remaining candidates shall make their case."

"I ask the court to appoint me regent." Kouga's voice rang out across the room, in the years that had passed since his pursuit of Kagome he had matured greatly and was no longer brash and obnoxious. He had done away with the furry headband he had sported all those years ago and upgraded his wardrobe significantly. The furs he wore now were fashionable instead of functional though not overly so and he had broadened physically into the image of a man in the prime of life.

"I have long been an ally of the Western house and friend to Kagome-sama as well as Inuyasha-sama, I would hold the best interests of the house at the forefront of my regency." He looked around the room with a steely azure gaze before taking a seat and waiting.

"My tribe owes our very existence to Sesshomaru-sama, it would be our glad duty to serve as regent for his heir and mate." Shuuran spoke softly but with iron strength in her voice, "Sesshomaru-sama was once my enemy as was his father before him. We wronged Kagome-sama before we knew who and what she was; Sesshomaru-sama restored our lives when he would have been within his rights to vanquish us. My tribe would appreciate this opportunity to redeem ourselves and replay our debt to the Western House."

A moment of quiet descended upon the youkai as they considered both cases. Kagome took this time to look around at the faces of those who would judge her.

They were beautiful.

Beautiful and terrible as only youkai could be. Even after so many years among the inu youkai Kagome still had moments where she saw them as amazingly terrifying creatures, hypnotically beautiful and quietly dangerous. As her gaze swept over them all, none met her eyes, until that is, she got to Suzaku. The phoenix was staring at her the way a wolf sizes up a slab of meat, his flickering eyes burned with a deep hunger the shadows on his face gave it a predatory cast and Kagome realized he was standing up again. Her heart sank.

"May it please the assembly," he began, "I call challenge to both these claims."

"On what grounds?" snapped Kouga

"On the grounds that both of you supported the hanshin's claim to regency and should you be chosen as regent would allow her to rule as she sees fit anyway."

Kouga surged to his feet, as did the rangers and the Panther tribe. "You dare question my integrity?" he snarled at Suzaku.

"Don't be silly!" the phoenix replied, "She is well versed in the art of manipulation and I have no doubt she would eventually call upon your friendship to give her free rein." He looked at Shuuran "and I fully believe you intend to replay your debt to her but it would be very easy for her to evoke your sympathy and lead the Western house astray." A chorus of growls rose up around Kagome and she felt a shiver of anxiety, the tension in the room was so thick she felt as though she were trying to breathe through wet wool.

"I call upon the assembly to appoint a regent who will keep the interests of the youkai in the forefront and rule with a firm hand." He nodded to Seiryuu and began to take his seat again.

"What about you milord?" came a voice from the back in the avian section. Suzaku raised his brows in thinly veiled surprise and remained standing.

"Who speaks?" he replied, "Show yourself."

"I speak milord," in the back a slender figure stood, swathed in fine white linen, her pale skin contrasting strikingly with her brilliant carmine hair and orange eyes. She displayed tribal markings proudly upon her face in deep indigo; the tattoos swirled from her brow down her cheeks and met below her bottom lip before continuing down the front of her throat and into her robes.

"Who are you?" Seiryuu asked sternly.

"My name is Teru milord dragon." She bowed slightly. "I am a delegate of the tengu tribe from the ryukuus."

"What experiences have you that call upon you to speak in favor of Suzaku-sama?" The old dragon's question was blunt; he tired of these proceedings and wished them to conclude so he could return to his home.

"I have come to know the lord of the Southern lands well in my negotiations with him for alliance with my home," her voice was like honey "I believe him to be fair in his dealings and unwavering in his defense of youkai, he would be a firm hand in chaotic times."

One look at Suzaku's face told Shippo all he needed to know. This female was a plant, this had been the phoenix's plan all along, and once the kit saw this small puzzle piece click into place the rest became clear. Suzaku had been directing questions and even went so far as to not volunteer for the position, making sure the suggestion came from another youkai to keep him from looking greedy.

Kagome and Satoshi became aware at the same moment of Shippo's hackles rising; they both looked at him sharply and then looked around for the cause of his distress. The auburn kitsune let out a low snarl as Suzaku spoke again.

"I thank you for the endorsement Teru-san, but I'm afraid I would not be terribly welcome as regent here." He let this statement hang for a moment before turning to Seiryuu and waiting for his reply. In the meantime, Kouga had also become aware of the bristling kit at Kagome's side and had realized the cause once Suzaku spoke again. The wolf prince realized that Shippo was about to fly to the defense of his mistress and this was something that he could not allow to happen, should Kagome allow her vassal to attack a ruling taiyoukai she would not only be responsible for his death, she would also lose any and all credibility she had as a level headed ruler.

The time to act was now.

Kouga stood and leaned in, whispering something in Satoshi's ear, the blond kit frowned, and then nodded shortly before grabbing hold of his lover's arm and muscling him out of the room. Kagome followed their abrupt departure with worried eyes before looking questioningly at Kouga. The ookami shook his head and reached out to grasp her hand gently and gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze, the look on her face was breaking his heart. She was about to lose all control of her life to a youkai who cared nothing for her or her son and there was nothing he could do about it.

~*~*~*~*~

"Get off me!"

"No dammit!" Satoshi struggled with Shippo, alternately pushing and pulling him down the hall away from the assembly chamber.

"Let me go back in there!" the auburn kit snarled.

"Shipp-kun, listen to me, you have to calm yourself!"

"He's doing this to get back at her!" Shippo's face was twisted in rage as he leaned in nose to nose with his partner, willing him to understand.

"I know but if you rush in there and challenge him he will kill you!" Satoshi stopped walking and slammed Shippo against the corridor wall caging him in with both hands and feet. Shippo looked up at him with anguish in his turquoise eyes.

"I can't just let this happen to her! We were ordered to protect her and keep her safe; he is going to destroy everything."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Satoshi leaned in and touched his brow to Shippo's, exhaling slowly he stared into the other kit's eyes and slid his hand over the curve of Shippo's cheek until it came to rest on the side of his neck.

"Please Koibito, we will help her but there is nothing we can do today. This battle is already lost." Shippo's face morphed from singular rage into a mask of resignation, he leaned his head back against the wall and thumped it once with his skull.

"Kami I hate it when you're right." Without another word, Shippo pushed off from the wall and stalked down the corridor toward the family wing leaving a deflated Satoshi staring after him.

"I thank the assembly for this show of faith in my abilities and will reluctantly assume this post."

As Suzaku bowed gracefully amid muted applause of the gathered youkai, Kagome sat frozen in numb horror. She was peripherally aware of Kouga pulling her from her seat and gently leading her from the room.

He was talking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She allowed herself to be led docilely through the halls of the manor and at some point was aware of Kouga stopping behind a pillar near the family wing and drawing her into a strong embrace. She allowed herself to be held, listened to him speak without comprehending when suddenly it hit her.

'Suzaku now controls my life. He could take my son from me if he wanted to.'

She began to shake, her breath coming in short gasps, Kouga pulled back from her to look at her face and watched it crumble as great gulping sobs shook her small frame. She returned his hug fiercely, burying her face into his chest, he sighed and rested his chin on top of her head and just waited for her to collect herself.

After a time her sobs tapered off into small hiccoughs and she drew a shaky breath. Kouga released her and held her loosely, letting her calm. Looking down at her he was caught up in memories of the fiery little miko who had been the first woman to tell him no. He cupped her face in his hands and planted a fatherly kiss upon her brow where she now bore the mark of the kami.

"Kagome do not despair." He whispered. "We will find a way out of this, I promise you."

She laughed; it was a broken sound full of loss.

"I would prefer you try to find Sesshomaru. I will be fine here." Her spine straightened. "I have Shippo and Satoshi, Amaya and Takeshi, kami, even Kikyo." She laughed a little. "Never thought I would be able to say that."

She looked up at him then, eyes full of fierce pride. "Please Kouga," she said "Send someone to find my mate!" He looked at her a moment and then nodded.

"Where was he traveling?"

"He was visiting the Lions of the continent; they dwell in the western part of those lands. I'm sorry, I don't know any more than that." She shook her head and swallowed, fighting back tears. Kouga reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I will go but you must promise me you will be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I've got more tricks up my sleeve then that bird could see coming." When he looked at her skeptically she laughed.

"Oh come on, I have two Kitsune at my disposal." He smiled at that and nodded.

"Then promise me something else."

"What?"

"Waste no more tears on that piece of trash, your son will need your strength." Kagome let out her breath in a rush. Her eyes hardened and she nodded firmly.

"You have my word Kouga-kun." 


	9. The Way the Wind Blows

**A*/N* There have been a few comments and messages regarding Shippo's sexuality. So here we go…in the anime and manga its obvious Shippo is a child. In feudal Japan the idea of gender roles and sexuality particularly among the warrior classes was rather ambiguous when looked at with western eyes. Google Bushido and homosexual relationships within Japanese culture. Education is a wonderful thing. I thought since we never see Shippo as an adult wouldn't it be neat to screw with the conventional assumption he was hetero? Obviously in feudal Japan there was a great deal of bi sexuality and ambiguity. Just relax and before you tell me he was obviously straight, take a step back and consider the possibilities with new eyes.**

**Thanks.**

"So what the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

Sesshomaru stifled a snarl. No matter how much he wished it, his brother would always be lacking the ability to be couth. The Lord of the West sat in a shady glade with his Inuyasha just outside the monastery, so they would be able to talk without the ningen monks overhearing them. As accommodating as they had been, especially since finding out they were Inu youkai, or gou mogui as they called them here on the continent, he did not want them to know too much about his current state.

After waking in the infirmary, Sesshomaru had slowly gathered his bearings and spoken with the head monk. The elderly ningen reminded him oddly of Totosai. Not that the man had been anything but impeccably polite, but there was a mischief behind his bird bright eyes that told the taiyoukai he was not above teasing and playing stupid.

He had been testing his youkai abilities bit by bit over the days as they passed and found that his blood-borne abilities still worked well. His hearing, smell and the poison. His reflexes were stiff, but he could tell even through the wounds that he still had his preternatural speed and strength.

His youki however was another matter. No matter how he flexed it and coaxed it, his beast remained mute. He was not able to speak with his inner self, and neither was he able to speak with his mate. Sesshomaru found that whenever he attempted to use his youki or contact Kagome through their mating mark, he was hit by a backlash of unbelievable weakness that left his limbs shaking and his head spinning.

He passed several days observing the monks, finding their quiet routines and unassuming lives surprisingly soothing. They revered him. They were fascinated by him. And they expected nothing.  
He had a sneaking suspicion they were relieved he had not turned out to be a tyrant or despot of some kind.

Sesshomaru was, for his part, silently grateful that the ningen did not attempt to take advantage of his infirmity, although he imagined they did not understand the extent of his handicap. Then again, perhaps they just understood the nature of a cornered beast well enough not to push their luck.

One afternoon, he had accompanied Nianzu to the training courtyard to watch the exercises led by the senior monks. He was about to see a fighting art not shared with anyone outside of their order. There had been a time the monks found themselves under siege by every power hungry warlord who came to the holy mountain. Over many centuries, they had developed a way to defend themselves without the use of blades or weapons, although in recent years there was a push to incorporate swords into their martial art.

Sesshomaru was intrigued. He had heard stories of cloistered communities developing way of defense in response to repeated murder and pillaging, but this was the first of these he would be witness to. He settled on the stone steps that ringed the sunken courtyard and waited. The monks assembled silently as was their custom and before beginning, the senior monk who was to lead them turned and bowed in acknowledgment to Sesshomaru, who nodded minutely in return.

Without further ado, they began and the taiyoukai was riveted. He knew each and every movement and step before they were performed. The swinging of the monk's long braids were hypnotizing, a pendulum, countering their body's movement, swaying to and fro. He was suddenly painfully reminded of his mate, fighting Kenta and Takeshi those many years ago in Nippon. The comparison was eerie he suddenly remembered a conversation they had and that her fighting style had been learned on the continent far in the future.

The Inu lord realized then he was sitting in the very place his own mate stood hundreds of years from now, before they had been mated. The paradox boggled his mind. These men of the continent were the predecessors to those who would ultimately take her in and train her allowing her to impress him in the past.

Frowning he stopped pondering the implications of the changes he might affect inadvertently. He had to admit it was an aspect of time he had not considered. One wrong action could prevent his own children being born.

Sesshomaru found himself again disconcerted. This was becoming far too common of late, and the unpredictability of his youki was beginning to unravel the cloak of stoicism he not only presented to the world, but incorporated into his thoughts. He was regressing into the thought patterns of his younger years and that would just not do.

His brother had arrived not long after the demonstration and was immediately welcomed, it being glaringly plain they were related. Inuyasha, he learned, had awoken near the sea in almost the exact place they had landed upon their arrival. He had tracked his own scent back to the site of the ambush and then followed Sesshomaru's trail to this mountain.

"So...what is wrong with you that you don't want those monks to know?" Inuyasha's voice cut through the fog of Sesshomaru's mind like a keen blade. He met his brother's eyes and frowned.

"Don't just sit there and glare at me jerk! Even I can feel something's not right with you." the younger Inu snapped. "What the hell happened to you? It's like half of you disappeared."

Sesshomaru inhaled and counted to five in his head before replying. "I cannot speak to my beast." This simple sentence was enough to shut Inuyasha up for a few blessed moments.

"You can't...can you hear it?"

"No."

The horror that crept into his brother's eyes was reflected in the taiyoukai's thoughts and scratched across his mind painfully. He had been the one to acquaint Inuyasha with his own beast upon his transformation into a full youkai and Inuyasha could not imagine life without constant contact and interaction with the baser creature within him. He knew this had to be utter torture for his elder brother who had never known life without it.

"Well what do we do to get it back then?"

Sesshomaru jerked his head and stared at his brother in poorly masked surprise. Inuyasha's matter of fact tone and the unspoken expectation that there was a perfectly reasonable way to fix this sounded so much like Kagome the taiyoukai almost choked.

"What?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and eyed his brother. "You mean to tell me you've been here with these houshi for a month and haven't asked?"

Exasperation overrode Sesshomaru's surprise in an instant. Resisting yet again the urge to sigh openly at his younger brother, he instead gritted his teeth and replied.

"The monks speak of a tribe of bird youkai to the south close to where we were ambushed. It is said they have sorcery that can steal a man's life energy." he paused struggling internally. "Or a demon's youki."

This was a revelation that had shaken Sesshomaru to the bone. He knew full well the youkai that had attacked them in the clearing were nothing special. Their youki level barely registering in his senses, to think they had been able to overwhelm him, a taiyoukai, didn't bear thinking of. To be honest, he was embarrassed that he had been overwhelmed by such lowly creatures.

Inuyasha watched the byplay of emotions on his brother's face. Not that it was easy to decipher, but he did have the benefit of several centuries to figure out what a certain twitch of the brow and direction of a gaze meant in 'Sesshomaru speak'.

He knew his brother was angry and extremely uncomfortable. He could see worry for his son and frustration at being so handicapped. It was strange. Inuyasha had spent his entire life either looking up to or trying to surpass his brother and now that he sat across from him, stripped of his great power, the younger Inu found he no longer wanted what he thought he did.

"Can you still smell?" His question seemed to jerk Sesshomaru out of his internal struggle.

"Hai."

"And your hearing is still sharp?"

"Hai brother, what of it?" Sesshomaru's tone was flat and short, and after a moment of silence he looked up at Inuyasha and was startled to see a wolfish grin spreading across his brother's face.

"Then you can hunt." The satisfaction in his voice stirred something deep within the taiyoukai. He could hunt. He could hunt. He could hunt for his son and the ookami ranger who were still missing and perhaps they could together find the birds and kill them for their insolence. With a whisper of silk Sesshomaru stood and looked out toward the wooded mountainside below them.

"Come brother." he said suddenly determined, he looked down at Inuyasha, golden eyes blazing. "We hunt!" Without another word, Sesshomaru began down the mountainside, Inuyasha following a step behind repressing a grin. It was good to see the fire back in his brother's eyes.

Shippo forced himself to walk slowly and calmly through the halls of the Western Manor. He had just returned from a patrol with Satoshi and what they had seen had made his blood boil.

He and his partner had taken it upon themselves to leave Kagome's guard to the ever capable neko siblings; rumors had been reaching them through the servants regarding the state of affairs in the surrounding villages.

They were disturbing to say the least.

The two kitsune had departed in the gray pre-dawn hour and after securing their disguises as two ningen laborers, they made their way into the sprawling farmland where Kagome's experiment in cooperation had been thriving for almost a century. Once they arrived, it was obvious to both of them that things had changed drastically for the ningen who lived here in the short weeks since Suzaku's appointment as regent.

There were falcon and crane youkai guards ringing the settlement keeping perfectly stil,l save for their restless watching. Shippo shared a disturbed glance with his partner and moved with him toward the center of the square where the post board stood, again flanked by armed youkai. Both rangers were shocked to see Suzaku's guard already a solid presence in the town.

"Not wasting any time is he?" murmured Satoshi darkly. Shippo shook his head minutely to indicate silence, before realizing that the two of them were now the center of attention, not only for the guards but also the other youkai around them.

Shippo looked around him with increasing uneasiness. Every face he saw belonged to youkai, young and old, feline, canine, avian and elemental each one looking as though they dropped whatever they were doing to stare at the two of them. His steps slowed and he felt Satoshi draw even with him, both of them thrumming with sudden tension.

"You there." The pair spun to meet the speaker, the larger of the two guards by the post board stepped forward, his hand hovering over the hilt of his katana. "What business have you here?" The falcon's voice rang in the still air.

"Why...the business of finding work friend." Satoshi's reply was quick and glib, accompanied by a sideways smile and a twinkle in his eyes that never failed to put his audience at ease. The falcon narrowed his eyes and lowered his hand to grasp the hilt of his weapon.

"There's no work here for the likes of you ningen." he sneered. "How dare you imply you are equal to the youkai and expect to find a friend." The guard stepped forward as he spoke and Shippo saw the other guards begin to move in from the fringes flanking them silently. He could see the fear and regret in the eyes of the villagers as they watched the two 'ningen' come under the aggression of the guards.

"Easy there." protested Satoshi, lifting his hands palms out and backing away in the direction of Shippo's tugs on his haori sleeve. "We meant no insult youkai-san. We heard there was work to be had here to any who were willing."

"Well you heard wrong ningen." The words grated out and mixed with the sibilant sounds of blades being drawn.

"Right...we'll just be going then. Not to worry youkai-san you'll not be seeing us again!" With those words, the two of them dashed as fast as could be expected of ningen back out of the village the way they came.

After traveling a fair distance from the settlement into the wooded hills that surrounded the Western Manor, the two rangers let their disguises drop and stopped in a clearing to catch their breath.

"The reports were true." huffed Satoshi, disbelief sharp in his tone.

Shippo did not reply, just nodded and thought hard. Going over the events in his mind, he felt a rage begin to build within him. Just who did this filthy bird think he was, destroying everything Kagome had worked so hard to create?

Frowning, the auburn kit stood and gripped his pale partner's shoulder briefly. "Kagome must be told of this."

Haruko moved steadily north. The site of the ambush had been cleared of debris and dried rushes put down over the bloodstains, but his sharp nose was able to pick up the scent of not only his father, but of Inuyasha and Kenta as well. The ookami ranger's scent led west while his uncle's was to the east. The scent trail of his father was the faintest being covered by more of the bird smell then the others.

_'Makes sense.'_ he thought._ 'Otou-san is the strongest of us after all.'_

Haruko stood stock still and tested the breeze while considering his best course of action. He had to decide which of them to track first; he had no way of knowing what shape they would be in, if they were even alive when he found them.

He found oddly that he was most concerned for his father who was the strongest of them all. His sister Maeko's warning rattled around his head. She had told him they would be attacked and that their father would lose control. She had also told him he would battle Sesshomaru to protect the lives of the innocent. The first part of her warning had proved true, so now all he had to worry about was this upcoming battle.

_'Oh right.'_ He thought. _'Just battling Otou-san, nothing to worry about there.'_The Heir of the West stood and tested the wind trying to figure out what he should do first.

**_'Get off the road!'_**

He obeyed the internal voice without thinking, and dove into the cover of the forest. Just in time too. His keen ears picked up the sound of horses approaching on the road. Haruko crouched down in a nearby thicket and waited silently, golden eyes watching.

"Why do we have to come all the way out here again?" the voice was reedy, nasally, clearly whining. It grated on Haruko's ears harshly.

"I told you fool, this is the way the wolf was headed." Haruko's breath caught and he stilled himself, straining as he listened.

"Yeah but why would he come back here?"

"To find his companions idiot!" the second speaker grumbled, as they neared the spot on the road covered by rushes.

"I still don't see why we have to ride these damnable beasts; flying would be so much easier."

"The wolf isn't flying! We would never find him that way, we have to track. that's why the elders sent me; I still wonder why the hell you were sent along with me."

"You know damn well…."

"Hold on!" The whining youkai stopped speaking immediately. "There are new tracks here." A few moments of silence followed, and Haruko remained still as stone willing them to misread his tracks.

"These are not the wolfs, but definitely not human."

Haruko could see them through the gaps in the leaves and thanked the Kami for once that he had inherited his mothers ebony hair, making it easier to hide in the shadows or the woodland. The Inu prince knew he had an advantage on these bird youkai even if they saw him. They were slower and clumsier on the ground than he was, as well as having to track him without scent.

Of course if they took to wing they would be able to keep up, but if he kept to the wood and moved in an irregular pattern like his father had shown him, there was no way they could catch him. The hard part was getting enough of a lead on them that they could no longer see or hear him.

Silently he waited part of the shadows.

The tracker bent down and touched the depressions in the packed earth. He looked into the wood, trying to separate the shadows. Haruko saw him signal silently to the bird still on horseback who slid off his mount and walked over to where his partner crouched.

"He's nearby. I'll bet my beak on it."

"Just give me a direction brother." replied the other slipping a blade from his sleeve. Haruko used every curse he'd ever heard his uncle utter in that short moment before the tracker pointed straight at his hiding place.

_'Of all the shit luck!'_he thought as the second bird's blade darted through the foliage straight toward his face. He dodged and then immediately fled for his life. Stealth was not a concern anymore, the two birds were close enough to have heard his body shifting in the brush and Haruko knew if he didn't escape them, it would probably mean his life. He ran faster than he could recall ever running, black hair streaming behind him like a banner. He could hear the sound of the two hunters pursuing him; they were close.

The whine of an approaching blade made him shift to the left to avoid being hit and he felt the fabric of his tunic shred as the blade narrowly missed his skin. _'They're not aiming for vital points.'_he thought knowing that most likely meant they were using poison. Haruko abruptly changed direction and leapt up into the trees springing from branch to branch just long enough to draw their attention up and then dropped back down to the brush of the forest floor.

Hearing again the sound of a blade cutting air he shifted right this time only to realize too late there were two blades just as the second one struck him, burying itself in his right shoulder joint. He rolled forward with the momentum of the attack and was up again after a short second on the ground. Haruko yanked the blade from his shoulder as he ran waiting for a chance to fling it back on his attackers.

His ears picked up the sound of pursuit falling back from him slightly as though waiting for something. _ 'Probably waiting for me to fall from whatever they put on the blade.' _he thought and he noticed a slight sluggishness in his movements. He grinned knowing that unless it was formulated specifically for him it would not have the effect they desired, at least not as severe. Being half demon, the son of a mighty taiyoukai gave him resistance to poisons anyway, as part of his heritage was being able to call forth poison from his own body. His mother's blood as a hanshin made it incredibly difficult to attain the right balance of chemicals to affect him unless the alchemist had a sample of his blood.

Haruko poured on more speed, intending to take advantage of his lead when the ground fell out from under him. He felt himself falling and realized too late the reason for his pursuers' distance. His attackers obviously knew the land better than he did and had herded him to the edge of a cliff. He could see the ground rushing up to meet him and in an act of desperation shifted.

He was not concerned about surviving the fall. He was a demon after all, but the question in his mind was whether or not he would be able to move once he landed. In human form, the answer to that was a resounding no. In his bestial form, however, he could probably get away with only a few cracked bones and some bruises. The tightness of his own skin during the transformation never ceased to surprise him.

Haruko grunted as he felt his joints cracking and expanding. The ground was fast approaching, but he could not rush the change, no matter how much he wanted to. He felt the barrier within him that contained his sister's essence tremble under the onslaught of his youki, but hold firm. His father had poured the strength of his youki into it and Haruko felt oddly comforted by the knowledge that he did not travel alone, but carried not only the wisdom of his sister but also the strength of his great and terrible father.

His shift completed a few stories from the ground and he landed heavily, shaking the trees around him and flushing a flock of small birds from the trees with indignant cries. He shook his heavy sable coat and stretched his spine. He needed to move at once, lifting his muzzle skyward he scented the wind. His sense of smell was far more acute now and he detected a hint of Kenta to the west. Without another moment's hesitation, Haruko moved off through the trees, still manifesting his beast. After almost three Ri, he shifted mid-stride and leaped from the forest floor into the boughs of a nearby tree carefully avoiding breaking the small branches.

_'That should throw them off my trail.'_ He thought. _'Now to find Kenta.'_

Two pairs of jeweled eyes watched the boy fall. Now all they had to do was retrieve his unconscious body and return him to the elders.

These eyes widened in disbelief, however, as they watched the boy shift into the form of a great black furred beast and land without injury on the forest floor. The huge creature awed them; they watched as it scented the air and moved off into the shadows of the trees.

"The elders didn't say anything about him being one of the great ones…" the first spoke softly.

"I thought the only great mogui was the silver Lord." The tracker nodded, frowning.

"We must tell the elders of this." he replied grimly. "It seems as though the Phoenix did not tell us everything." The tracker paused, considering.

"I will go back." His companion spoke before he got the chance to. The tracker opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off. "You're the tracker after all, brother. I'm just here for the knife work." A cocky grin flashed across his face for a moment before he sobered and clasped his brother's forearm.

"Take care with this. Something doesn't seem right."

A curt nod between brothers and they parted ways, the tracker gathering his youki and flying down the cliff face to pick up the track of the beast.

Kenta's head jerked up. His nose filled with a familiar scent and before he could register who it was, Haruko dropped silently from the trees in front of him. The ookami ranger breathed a deep sigh of relief.

He had been working his way back to the site of the ambush for several days after waking in a strange place. He gathered from the scent trails he had been taken far to the west and left for dead. He had no idea how much time had passed since the attack, he just knew he was terribly sore and completely alone. No watcher had been left.

Or perhaps there had been one who had given up on the big ookami waking and had gone home to his village. Either way, Kenta was extremely relieved to see Haruko appear seemingly unhurt as the afternoon sunshine dappled through the leaves.

"It's good to see you, lad!" He smiled and clapped the young inu on the shoulder. Haruko looked at Kenta with serious eyes.

"We must move Kenta, someone is tracking me."

The ranger was instantly alert, listening to the sounds of the wood and searching for strange scents. "How far behind you?"

"Probably less than two Ri." His tone was tight and strained.

"Which direction did they take you?"

"South."

Kenta nodded. "So which direction shall we go?"

Haruko was quiet for a moment. "North." He replied "They would not have taken Father toward home, not where the chance of a search party finding him is greater."

Kenta looked sidelong at the young prince, pleasantly surprised by his astute observation. "North it is then. Let's go."

Without another word the two of the took to the trees, moving with preternatural speed and determined silence.

**A/N Many thanks to my lovely beta Creature of Shadow. Please review folks! I appreciate feedback and will reply to questions and issue as you saw at the beginning of this Chapter. Much Love!**


	10. Insinuations and Resolutions

**A/N WARNING! There be lemony conduct ahead! It is not the sunny happy kind either. We're talking group sex, oral and a bit of sexual menacing. If you can't handle it or it offends you take yourself elsewhere for this is not the place for you! It is only a part of the chapter and no...I won't be warning you with a page break. Get over it. :-)**

Kagome was livid.

She filled the silence of the western manor with the tapping of her pacing feet.

"How fucking_** dare**_ he?" she thought furiously.

Shippo and Satoshi had just briefed her on the state of affairs in the main village. She couldn't believe Suzaku was this brash with his newly appointed power. It had only been a few short weeks and the bastard barely waited for the ink to dry on the proclamation before changing things to suit his own preferences.

The guards were the first thing to change. The walls and gates were now overseen by hawks and herons while the inu and neko youkai servants and soldiers had been either dismissed with severance pay or relegated to menial tasks such as gardening or cleaning. The only loyal retainers that remained were Shippo, Satoshi and Amaya.

Takeshi had been dismissed along with the rest of the fighting force, but was still in contact with Amaya, whose regular forays into the villages provided Kagome with the knowledge that those loyal to Sesshomaru remained in the area ready to jump at her word.

At her request, Kikyo had taken to spending her days with Akira serving both as nanny and protector of sorts. Amaya's service as Kagome's maid still hid her true purpose and abilities which was a great boon for Kagome's morale. She wasn't sure what she would have done without the four of them to help her.

Her contact with her youngest child had been cut down to a minimum. Suzaku only let her see him once every few days and never unsupervised. There were always guards hovering nearby to listen for any seditious whisperings. Kagome spent her time with Akira in the garden usually, or the dojo if it was raining out. She kept him from worrying as much as she could although she knew he was afraid and unsettled by the recent turn of events. and she refrained from asking him about what Suzaku taught him during his time with the phoenix.

Kagome had kept her tongue behind her teeth through all of these changes, speaking up only when Suzaku had sought to dismiss Shippo and Satoshi, informing him of Shippo's status as her adopted son and Satoshi's position as personal bodyguard. She had seen anger in the flaming depths of his eyes but he let her have her way.

This news from the village was too much for her. Kagome couldn't just watch as all her hard work was undone by petty prejudices and childish control games.

Shippo and Satoshi stood outside Kagome's door and listened to her pacing. Their sharp ears picked up the sounds of her frustration, grinding teeth, heavy sighs full of unspoken screams. They flanked her door and listened, both regretting giving her such information to upset her so. They had watched as she held onto her temper with threads of resolve that grew thinner with each passing day. Belatedly, Shippo wondered if this would be the last straw for her.

He had been hatching plans on his own, silently trying to fulfill his final order from Sesshomaru before he left.

_'Keep her safe kit._' The tayoukai had told him._'Especially from her own folly.'_ Those golden eyes had pinned him with an intense stare._'If she or Akira are in danger, you are to remove them from it, do I make myself clear?'_ Shippo had bowed in acknowledgment.

_'Do not waste time trying to solve the problem, just take them far from harm and wait for me, understood?'_ His voice severe and hard brooked no room for argument.

_'Hai Sesshomaru-sama, I will keep them safe.'_ The silver Inu had studied him for a moment before nodding and turning away. His parting words floated on the breeze back to the auburn kit. _'Knock her out if you have to, Shippo.'_

Shippo bowed to hide his grin.

At the time, he didn't think he would need to fulfill that part of his duty, but events since made it appallingly clear that a growing threat surrounded Kagome and Akira. He felt bad that he wasn't sharing his plans with Satoshi, but he knew if he was found out that Satoshi would be as well, and he would rather have him as an ally roaming freely if that happened.

All movement stopped within the chamber and the two kitsune glanced at one another questioningly. Both their eyes widened when they heard "That's it!" from within and before they could react Kagome had thrown open the doors and swept out into the hallway in fine temper.

Having reached a point at which she could no longer hold her tongue, she marched swiftly through the corridors of the manor, making her way to the room that used to house her marriage bed with Sesshomaru. The phoenix had claimed the chamber days after becoming regent and Kagome had moved her things to the other end of the family wing. Suzaku had then decreed Akira's new rooms to be adjacent to his own in the interest of being near to meet every need the inu lordling may have.

Kagome was not fooled.

The subtle threat to her child had been the only thing keeping her silent, but this was too much to bear. She approached the phoenix lord's chambers only to be blocked by his falcon guards at his door, Shippo and Satoshi caught up to her just in time to see her reishi swell about her in anger.

"You will remove yourself from my path!" she hissed at the avian guards who, though nervous, stood their ground.

"My pardon milady, but milord does not wish to be disturbed." A rather impressive snarl came from Kagome accompanied by a pulse in her reishi.

"I am here to disturb him, so are you prepared to stop me with the point of your lance?" the two falcons shifted nervously, but were saved from this decision by the oily voice of their master.

"Let her in."

The doors were opened to reveal Suzaku reclining in Sesshomaru's beautiful bed surrounded by several courtesans. None of the beds' occupants wore a stitch of clothing nor did they seem disturbed by her angry entrance.

Suzaku watched her enter with bored eyes and smirked as her face flushed as soon as she realized what she was seeing. Suzaku tapped one of his servants on the shoulder indicating they should withdraw from his lap. With a small sigh of resignation the courtesan shifted and covered his masters' hips with a thin silk cloth.

"To what do I owe this honor Miko-chan?" He grinned lasciviously, taking in the high color that painted her cheekbones and flushed the skin on her chest. "Has your loneliness finally overcome your mistrust?"

Kagome's nostrils flared as did her reishi. "I would speak to you without your…toys present." She managed.

Suzaku emitted a theatrical sigh and turned sad eyes on his companions. "I must ask you to leave for a little, my pretties." He stretched his lean body back onto the pillows, reaching languidly for the breast of one of his hummingbirds. The courtesan let out a breathy sigh as the taiyoukai fondled her nipple, a sigh that turned into a sensual cry when he pinched. "Do come back soon, for I am not finished with you."

The courtesan who had been removed from the lap of the phoenix turned…oh_** his**_ head and looked reproachfully at Kagome before leaning in to nuzzle Suzaku's nether regions, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"It won't be long my pet." He said, bucking his pelvis against the boy's face.

Kagome felt her stomach lurch, doubly so as the four courtesans all rose unabashedly from the futon naked as the day they were born. She steadfastly ignored them as they minced past her bodyguards, petting them with straying hands on their way out.

"Now, my dear." Said the phoenix as he rose from the futon and lazily donned a thin sleeping yukata. "What may I do for you?"

Kagome looked at him with such ire that he felt his cock jerk with want.

_'She's so ravishing when she's angry.'_

"How dare you!" she hissed at him.

His feathery brows lifted toward his hairline and he glanced at the two kitsune hovering behind her. "I must confess my dear, I do not know what you are referring t,o but could we have some privacy?" He looked pointedly at the two rangers.

Kagome spoke without turning. "Shippo, Satoshi, could you please remove yourselves to the corridor? I have some things I need to discuss with Suzaku-sama." Kagome had to consciously add the honorific fighting the urge to replace it with baka.

Shippo hesitated for a moment, but turned and followed his blonde companion out of the room. The chamber doors shut and Kagome found herself alone with the fire bird. Suzaku moved over to the tea service and gestured to it.

"May I offer you some refreshment, miko-chan?"

"Cut the crap, Suzaku. Where do you come off driving people from their homes?"

"People?" He frowned in thought for a moment. "Ah, you must mean the ningen degenerates that infested your villages. No need to thank me my dear, I just took it upon myself to clean up the riff raff."

"Degenerates? Riff Raff? Surely you do not take me for such a fool." She replied darkly.

"Not at all Miko-chan, I find you intelligent, feisty and quite….pleasant." he said this last with a suggestive leer. He drew closer to her, the thin yukata hanging freely without a tie around his nude form.

Kagome glared at him.

"I don't understand your anger miko-chan. I am merely providing your son with a fine example of how to improve the lives of his people."

He was looking down at her smugly with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. She wanted to scream and rage at him. Instead.

"They were all his people. Ningen and youkai alike."

Suzaku waved one hand dismissively. "Don't worry my dear, I will teach him the ways of the youkai. Our strengths and how to use them to keep your power. Our power and how to use it to get your pleasures, few though they are in this world." He stepped closer to her, eyes roving over her form, lingering hungrily in certain places.

Kagome held eye contact with him until she realized he was almost touching her. Then just as quickly realized he was also very aroused.

Suzaku watched with a smirk as she colored deep red and looked away from him in consternation.

"I do very much hope you and I can become...friends." he said, drawing out the last word. He reached out and took gentle hold of a single lock of her raven tresses.

Her gaze snapped up to his with a ferocity he had not anticipated.

"Remove your hand from my person." she leveled at him with a deadly flat tone. Her eyes were snapping green and he felt her reishi curl around him, stinging his skin.

He shivered deliciously and looked down at her with hooded eyes of flame.

"Remove it or I will purify it off and damn the council!"

That got his attention.

Abruptly his smile fell as did his thin fingers from her hair. He had not been so aroused in a very long time and he was so hard it hurt, but he still had the presence of mind to employ self preservation. He was quite attached to all the pieces of himself she might take it in her head to purify.

"I would not say such things if I were you, miko-chan." All allure dropped from his voice, leaving only anger and it chilled her to the bone.

"And why is that?" she shot back.

Suzaku walked behind her and stopped. He was facing away from her, and he gave a deep sigh.

"I would hate for anything to happen to your house. There has been enough tragedy here already."

Kagome stiffened and spun to face him. He still looked away from her as though the wall was suddenly terribly fascinating.

"You're a monster!" she hissed.

"The only exit from Akira's room is through my chamber, it would be terrible if that exit were blocked and a fire took the house."

Kagome stared at him in speechless horror, he stared back with lustful malice.

"Simple actions could be taken to prevent any possibility of such a tragedy happening. We must all cooperate and work together to be a healthy family."

"The council will never let you get away with that! Killing my child! The heir to the West?" She suddenly felt the urge to scoff at him and his ridiculous opinion of his own importance.

"Oh, but accidents happen all the time. I suppose I would be out with you milady, perhaps taking a palanquin ride about the countryside. So tragic, just when love was returning to the House of the Moon."

Kagome fought madly against the urge to smash his shitty face in.

Suzaku took advantage of her silence. "I would keep in mind miko-chan, the fate of your house rests in my steady guiding hand. I would hate for you to be deemed a danger to youkai society. I would have to become both father and mother to the poor lost pup." The phoenix turned to face her, triumph shining in his eyes.

"Miko-chan." he said the atrocious nick name in a sing song tone that made her hackles rise. "I do believe it's only logical to secure power and protection for your son. Since you cannot provide this for yourself you must ally with someone strong enough to protect the both of you." He turned toward her fully.

"The youkai council deemed me worthy of guiding your son to maturity and protecting the interests of him in his father's stead." He paced a few steps around her, scant centimeters between them.

"Perhaps you should not be so quick to reject the an ally that's not only powerful, but interested." he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Willing, even."

Kagome suppressed a shudder of disgust as his fingers slid over her clavicle and down to rest in between the layers of her kimono, his palm flat against her breastbone.

"You should think on it, Miko-chan." His voice a breath over her ear. "Think deeply and think hard." The heat of his body withdrew from her back. "I will speak with you on this again in two days time. I'm sure you will come to a sensible conclusion, my dear."

Suzaku moved away from her and called to the courtesans. They came in immediately, still nude and joined him on the bed. His yukata fell open and Kagome's view was immediately blocked by the youth from before who had been so reluctant to leave. She was shaking in mute rage and didn't trust herself to move without exploding.

"Oh Miko-chan...still here?" He withdrew his fingers from the juncture of one of the hummingbirds' legs and slowly slicked the digits while staring at Kagome. "Care to join us?"

It was more than she could endure.

Kagome turned on her heel and left the chamber, Shippo and Satoshi fell in step behind her and shadowed her steps back to her rooms. She was disturbingly silent. They arrived at her chamber and she waited till the doors were shut.

"I need Amaya here. She must get word to her brother tonight."

"Mama, why? What are you planning?" Shippo's question was an anxious one, it looked like his plan would have to happen earlier than he anticipated.

"I'm going to kill him Ship." she bit out. "I'm going to slice his deceitful throat myself!"

Shippo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Satoshi. "Milady what did he say to you?"

She leveled the blonde kitsune with a hard look. "He threatened Akira, Kikyo and her unborn child in one breath and in the next told me I should allow him to be my...consort."

Satoshi snarled and spat a foul word.

"Exactly how I feel." she replied. "He gave me two days to decide if my son's life is worth me denying him." The bitterness in her voice wrenched Shippo's heart.

"I'll have Amaya contact Takeshi and gather the guards, you stay here and rest. This may take some time."

"It can't take too long Shippo, I only have two days."

He nodded curtly and bowed before turning and leaving the room. Satoshi followed after ensuring she would be alright. He caught up with the younger kitsune after a moment, and followed him to the room they shared.

"Ship-kun, aren't we going to find Amaya?"

"No." he replied. "Not yet, I need her to calm down before she orders a siege on the manor for Kami sake." The auburn kit shook his head. "No matter how justified, she can't declare all out war, she will not be able to win."

This assessment brought Satoshi up short. Shippo was right, he realized. By waiting a few hours before sending for Amaya, it would give Kagome the opportunity to calm down and think things over a little better.

"Think you could take the first shift for tonight?" Satoshi nodded and smiled down at the auburn kit.

"Just don't be late relieving me, boy..." Shippo answered with a sideways grin and stayed to contemplate his options.

Kagome emerged into the sunlight of the garden uncharacteristically subdued. She was deep in thought mulling over her options.

Suzaku had been diabolically successful in his maneuverings, encroaching on the Inu house and turning the council against her in one fell swoop. She felt so frightened and utterly alone, she knew Sesshomaru was alive, he had to be; there was no other explanation for her awareness of him. The other youkai did not understand. They thought her insane, clinging desperately to the vanished support of her dead mate. After all, a taiyoukai of Sesshomaru's stature didn't just vanish unless he was dead or otherwise unable to rule.

_'It's all the same to them.'_ She thought with a despairing sigh. The youkai nobles were nothing but thinly veiled beasts waiting with gaping jaws for one of their own to fall prey to weakness so they could take their place and claim their holdings. Those who were loyal to her and her child were fierce, but essentially powerless to stop the events unfolding since the arrival of the firebird.

Suzaku had put on a perfect performance for all involved, except for Kagome herself. When he first arrived, he treated her like an old friend as opposed to the bitter resentment she had expected from his actions over the last century. The longer she held out, insisting that her mate still lived the less accommodating he became. The final crack in his polished façade occurring when she refused his offer of mating.

She had to admit that 'offer' was using the term loosely. He had all but threatened her youngest son and the well being of her pregnant sister-in-law, and she had not been impressed by his endearments nor his - accommodations as he called them.

The situation had become dire; the council was pressuring her to mate another youkai lord, and quickly. They implied if she did not and civil war broke out, she would bear the blame of youkai lives lost in the ensuing conflict. Her daughter was still in the custody of the Kami awaiting judgment for her so called sins, and she had no idea what had happened on the continent to Haruko and the others.

Two things she knew for certain; Sesshomaru was alive and she was quickly running out of time.

Kagome found herself sinking deeper into hopelessness with each passing hour. Kikyo kept close and silent watch over Akira and her own unborn child, something Kagome was extremely grateful for as it allowed her to counteract Suzaku as much as she could. She was nearing the end of the two day time limit set forth by Suzaku.

Shippo was near constantly and she knew it was needed. A sad day to be sure when she needed her bodyguard in her own home.

_'Speak of the Devil._' She thought wryly as the auburn kitsune emerged from the shadows of the house and approached her. He seemed ill at ease as he crossed the sun-bleached flagstones to join her near the koi pond. She looked up at him as he came to a stop next to her. She still found herself amazed at the strangest times how tall he was. Shippo gazed down at her with troubles racing across his eyes, reaching out she put a small hand on his arm.

"What troubles you Shippo?" Kagome kept her tone quiet so as not to be overheard. Shippo shifted his weight from on foot to the other and looked at her askance, his turquoise eyes glinting. He turned toward her, covering her small fingers with his own graceful ones. The look in his eyes was almost sad as he opened his down turned mouth.

"Kagome-" a pause.

"Kagome do you trust me?"

"Of course." Her reply was immediate and solid, even though her mind was on alert and wondering what was coming next.

The kit's face scrunched into what could be called a tense grin. "Good, I promised Sesshomaru that I would protect you at all costs, even if it meant knocking you out and dragging you from danger." He paused, his eyes searching her face. "Please don't be angry with me."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with him, but before she could utter a single syllable Shippo deftly moved behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a pungent smelling rag.

Kagome struggled against him, but he was too fast and pinned her arms at her sides, waiting until she lost her battle with the drug and slumped senseless into his waiting embrace.

Shippo breathed a quick sigh of relief when the hard part was over. He wasted no time gathering her up in his secure hold and leaping over the wall on the other side of the koi pond. A fleeting smile crossed his face as her recalled the last time they fled from the House of the Moon. It had been an altogether different enemy, but his loyalty remained the same.

After what seemed like an eternity to Shippo as he carried his precious cargo through the forest, he arrived in a thicket high atop a plateau shrouded in the mist of the trees. He paused again and lay Kagome's limp form in a copse of low hanging trees, before scouting around to ensure they were not followed. Once satisfied, he returned and lifted her slight weight, cradling her head on his shoulder and moved forward into what looked like a wall of creeping vines.

The cave hidden by the greenery was larger than it seemed at first glance. Shippo stood still a moment, listening and testing the air for the scent he sought.

_'Ah, there it is.' _He thought and moved further into the cave, following the scent he picked out, the light from the entrance faded only to be replaced by the warm glow of a fire. As he stepped forward, the woman in his arms began to stir. He paused and looked down at her.

Kagome's emerald eyes opened and after a survey of the cave walls and the fire, and snapped back to Shippo's face glaring like she was trying to singe his fur with only her eyes.

"Where have you taken me Shippo?" she demanded. "What is happening?"

Instead of replying he set her feet on the solid floor of the cave and released her. Kagome took a step, and then a second one before cradling her head in her hands and groaning. The kit was quick to support her as she swayed on her feet. Angrily she snatched her arm out of his grasp.

"No! I want answers! Where is this? What has happened and where the hell is Akira?" Her voice rose in pitch throughout her tirade, ending on a note that made Shippo want to hold his ears. He opened his mouth to reply, but was saved the trouble.

"Okaa-san?"

Kagome whirled to see her youngest son peering at her from around a stone outcropping, his eyes were round and his face frightened. Automatically she opened her arms and he came running, colliding with her and throwing his arms around her middle. Kagome's face softened and she stroked his hair to calm him. He was followed by a slower and silent Kikyo who picked her way across the uneven cave floor to join them in the firelight and gave Shippo a short glance.

"I did not think you would be here for some time Shippo." Her tone was flat and she sighed in relief. "I thought we had been found."

Shippo flushed ashamedly, taking in her hands unconsciously covering her slightly swollen abdomen in a defensive gesture.

"I was able to get things going faster than I thought." He replied.

"Shippo, I will not wait any longer. Tell me what is going on." Kagome's tone was calm and oddly her face displayed a smile as she looked at him, waiting for a reply.

Shippo was not fooled, he knew she was simmering with anger underneath that façade of calm and he shivered imperceptibly remembering that Kagome was scary when she was angry. "I have reason to believe that you're in danger, Kagome." The auburn kit cleared his throat, glancing a Kikyo then back to Kagome. It was really amazing how much they still resembled one another, even after both their transformations so long ago.

Right now, it was the only thing they had in common. Kikyo was the picture of tranquility, which was rather impressive considering their situation, and Kagome was so wound up she was practically giving off small showers of sparks. Well, that was a little exaggerated, but her eyes did seem a bit lighter and Shippo was reminded of her temper yet again.

"Suzaku was able to have the council install him as regent for Akira, in the interest of preserving youkai peace. It's only a matter of time before he either forces you out or forces other things upon you." Watching her carefully, he continued. "And once you're gone, who would be there for your son?"

Kagome lowered her head in realization, her fingers threaded in Akira's pale hair. She knew he was right, she had seen the signs and Suzaku's aggressive actions since his arrival made her think he might be more than just an opportunist. His arrival had been too conveniently timed for her taste, the look in his eye oddly knowing in such an uncertain time.

Kagome shook her head to clear it, there would be time for these musings later. "Who else knows of this Shippo?"

"No one outside of this cave knows Kagome, but that will change soon and I must return before you are found to be missing."

Kagome met the brilliant turquoise eyes of her adopted child as she held her youngest tightly. Her face grew pinched and worried as she stared at him. She felt tears burn high in her nose and before she could completely disgrace herself and allow those tears to fall she nodded to Shippo, wordlessly thanking him for his risk.

Without a word, he turned and exited the cave.

Shippo arrived at the garden wall under cover of night, slipping silently over the top. Cloaking his youki he was immediately aware of a change within the manor. Moving quickly, he made his way to the chambers he shared with Satoshi. He was relieved to sense the blond reclining within the room. He knew there would not be much time and he had to warm him of what was coming.

Satoshi sat up with a start when Shippo slipped in the window, sat down next to him and leaned onto his bare torso nuzzling his lover's throat and gliding his fingers over the blonde's ribs.

"Shit, what are you trying to do, scare a few years off me?" Satoshi locked his fingers behind his head peered at Shippo and flexing his abdomen as a warmth began to spread to his groin. He felt a warm sigh escape Shippo's lips as they hovered at his pulse and was suddenly all nerve endings and tingles.

A roguish grin stole across his face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were off in someone's bed at this hour." Shippo let out a small snort before sobering. He caught a glimmer of youki heading toward them, time was running short.

"Listen closely and listen well koibito." he began.

Satoshi picked up on his distress immediately and all jocularity vanished. He sat up and leaned in looking concerned.

"They will come and arrest me this night and you must not do or say anything aside from the proper response of a comrade in arms."

"Shippo what-"

"Don't argue I have no time, they are coming for me now. I have foiled Suzaku's grand plans and he knows it."

Satoshi's eyes were wide and his brows swept down into a scowl. "I will not let them Ship-kun!"

Shippo was already shaking his head. "No you must not show them I am special to you in any way! Toshi they will use you against me." Shippo reached out and gently brushed a lock of hair from his lover's face, hooking it behind his ear. The auburn kit smiled sadly. "Please..."

Satoshi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the pounding of a fist upon their door.

Shippo's eyes widened and he silently mouthed it again. _'Please!'_

They sat frozen for a split second before the pounding was repeated and Satoshi jerked his head round, breaking the spell and strode to the door. Yanking it open with a scowl, he surveyed the four hawk guards at the door scornfully.

"What?" he snarled. "It had better be good to wake me this late."

The larger of the group looked blankly at Satoshi and then blinked. "We do not come for you ranger." The disdain evident in his tone making both kitsune bristle. "We come for the other fox, the traitor."

"Traitor...?" Satoshi's voice trailed off as he swiveled his head to look back into the room at his lover, the look on his face was only for Shippo and the auburn kit almost choked at the intensity in the blonde ranger's eyes. "What are they talking about Shippo?"

His voice sounded severe and hurt as though this was all a surprise to him that his friend could have betrayed them and he backed up as the guards entered the room. The hawks advanced on Shippo and took hold of his arms, binding them tight behind him. He flexed his hands to test the bonds and found them to be quite sound.

Shippo opened his mouth to reply, but was cuffed roughly by the hawk nearest him. "The traitor does not have the right to speak." he said woodenly.

"You best be careful Hawk." growled Satoshi. "That is one of Sesshomaru's Ranger Generals you're disrespecting." The blonde kitsune was ruthlessly keeping his temper in check, he knew Shippo would not ask him to act only as a comrade if there wasn't a good reason for it.

"Not anymore." replied the hawk. "You keep your positions only so long as it pleases Suzaku-sama to let you.." the tall bird rounded on Satoshi. "You had best remember that." Hawk and fox stared at one another bristling with hostility, while the other three guards removed Shippo from the room.

It was easily the hardest thing Satoshi had to watch since he witnessed the temporary death of his mistress so many years ago. The same feelings of helpless anger welled up in him and he bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.


	11. Of Feral Beasts and Courage

Sesshomaru reveled in the feeling of the wind moving his pristine silver hair. He stood high in the northern hills of the continent and tested the wind again. His brother waited on the forest floor, his face upturned, waiting. They had been hunting for several days before finally catching wind of Haruko and Kenta. His spirits had soared to a height they had not attained since they had departed the western Manor.

"Not far now, they are approaching us as well."

The brothers had been doing their best to remain upwind of the trail they followed so their own scent would be readily detectable to those with the nose and the inclination to care.

Inuyasha nodded and moved off along the ground shadowing his brother from below in silence. He usually chafed internally about following Sesshomaru's lead, a left-over habit from his hanyou years, but this time he had no problem following his older brother.

When he had arrived at the temple and found Sesshomaru cloistered within he had barely been able to hide his shock. The taiyoukai had appeared haggard and empty. His eyes held a haunted uncertain look about them that made Inuyasha recoil; it just didn't sit well with him that his immensely powerful brother had been reduced to the sad state that greeted his arrival.

It took all of the younger Inu's lessons on diplomacy not to blurt out his distress at once. After taking a few days trying to figure out the best way to approach his brother without causing him to withdraw even further into himself, Inuyasha had finally settled on his approach by thinking of Kagome. During her travels with him he had watched her inspire the best in youkai and ningen alike countless times. He was one of those she had been able to encourage time and time again to overcome adversity in the face of seemingly overwhelming odds. Her matter of fact approach to problems often left him with the impression that no other way existed except to solve whatever problem lay before them.

So when he used this tactic with Sesshomaru, he had been pleasantly surprised by his reception of it. He couldn't help but sweeten the deal by egging Sesshomaru into a hunt; nothing brought an Inu back to himself better than a good hunt.

They sped through the forested hills moving ever southward, correcting their path with each change in the wind. It seemed that Haruko and Kenta were doing the same. Inuyasha figured the only reason they hadn't found them yet was the other party was most likely scanning for their youki. The depleted state of Sesshomaru's youki was probably throwing them off.

His pondering was cut short by a short sound above him and the abrupt halt of Sesshomaru's movement. Inuyasha stopped dead in the undergrowth and stilled his breathing, listening intently. He heard nothing. No birds, no squirrels. Just the wind in the leaves and a nearby brook babbling quietly to itself. He looked up to Sesshomaru and watched him for his cue. Sesshomaru stood still as stone and waited, he felt empowered by this hunt, but was reminded how limited his prowess currently was when he tried to reach out with his youki unthinkingly. For the briefest of moments he felt the immense presence of another demon before his own youki lashed back into him with a painful jerk.

Inuyasha became aware of two flames of youki heading toward them cautiously, he reached out with his own and the barriers fell between them. Kenta chuckled off to his right and Inuyasha answered with a grin.

"Took you long enough to come looking." scoffed Inuyasha as the big wolf stood and entered the clearing.

"Can't be too careful." Admonished Kenta. "I had to shake the birds first, and of course find the pup."

Inuyasha glanced up at him as Haruko emerged from the underbrush behind his Uncle and Father. Sesshomaru dropped down silently to join them, looking closely at Kenta before turning his attention to his son. His severe golden eyes measured his heir and without revealing his thoughts, was pleased with what he saw.

Haruko stood proud and silent allowing his father to scrutinize him. He could tell immediately something was wrong with the taiyoukai. The immense presence of his youki that he always kept well in check was utterly absent. He looked tired and Haruko blinked realizing it was the first time in his life he had ever seen his father look worn.

"Chichiue." He spoke before he could stop himself and bit his lip to stop the question on the tip of his tongue. _'What happened to you?' _

Sesshomaru knew what he meant and met his eyes for a long moment before speaking. "We need to find those birds." his tone was frigid and cut through the clearing. "They have taken something...of value."

Kenta turned wide eyes on Inuyasha silently asking for an explanation but the younger Inu shook his head _'Later.' _

"Where have you been these past moons Otou-san?" Sesshomaru look again at his son. Saw the unvoiced questions held in check by honor and respect. He had to admit, the sight of his son alive and well had been a balm to his troubled mind. Not only did his son seen unhurt, he looked as though he were thriving.

"I have been sheltered by ningen monks as I recovered." Short, succinct and terse.

Everything about his response indicated his high level of discomfort. His son and general looked at him curiously. He was not usually given to indulging silent speculation, but he felt the need to clarify. "The birds have stolen my youki." he said suddenly. "We must find the one who cast the spell and kill him, once this is accomplished all will be as it should." The clearing was quiet for a beat before Haruko responded.

"The birds are concentrated in the south. I had to pass quite a few villages to get back to the point of ambush."

Sesshomaru looked at his son and felt a small coil of tension begin to relax, he'd half expected his heir to challenge his position as alpha after his disclosure of weakness but instead the younger Inu seemed content to aid him regain his strength. The taiyoukai had to admit he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the determined set of his son's face told him his misgivings had been baseless.

"There was a bird tracking us for a short while, but we were able to lose him in the trees." Kenta's voice broke through Sesshomaru's musings.

He looked over at the ookami and raised a brow.

"Well, he was hunting the pup but he gained a lead before he found me." A wry grin crossed the rangers' face and he glanced over at Haruko.

"They tracked me from the site of the ambush Otou-san."

Inuyasha nodded and stood. "Then that's where we'll start."

Without another word, Sesshomaru took to the trees. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of the rest of them following him. The four youkai sped through the bamboo on silent feet until they reached the clearing where the enemy had lain in wait for them.

Nostrils flared, they each sifted through the smells of travelers, the faint trace of Haruko until they picked out the scent of the two hunters. Without a word they moved as one and set to tracking the birds to their home.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they reached the village of the avian hunters far to the south and east. Silent in the shadows the four canines watched with yellow eyes, counting huts and warriors. The village itself was long established, that much was clear, the jungle held at bay with periodic brush burnings based on the smells that lingered. It was not a war camp; children scampered and squabbled under the lazy watch of contented mothers. This was not a village that had seen much hardship. Absent were the wary reactions of a populace accustomed to attacks and conflict.

Sesshomaru withdrew silently and the others followed him a short distance from the settlement. He looked at each of them in turn, golden eyes burning with anger.

"The one who holds my youki is here." His tone was clipped and savagely controlled. "We will wait until near dawn before flushing him out and reclaiming what is mine." His fangs glinted fleetingly in the canopy filtered moonlight.

A short silence greeted his words.

"Onii-san," Inuyasha's hesitation revealed his inner conflict, "don't you think you should wait..."

"For what?" Sesshomaru's reply was almost snarled and Inuyasha was sent into a rare silence.

He looked over to Kenta and silently pleaded the ookami to help him out. There was understanding and concern in the ranger's gaze, but before the old wolf could speak he was silenced by Haruko's words.

"Otou-sama." He met his fathers angry eyes without fear. "Oji-san is right."

Had Sesshomaru been in possession of his full youki his aura would have swelled oppressively. As it was, he instinctively called upon it for a display for power as demanded of an alpha male only to have it rebound upon him as before; it was all he could do to keep from gasping. He struggled internally, acutely embarrassed by his lack of power. It was not a feeling that sat well with him. Haruko knelt before his father, the taiyoukai watched silently as his son settled his fingertips into the dirt and touched his brow to those steepled hands.

"Otou-sama, allow your humble son to reclaim your birthright and return to you the tools for revenge!" Haruko's voice was quiet and full of steel.

Sesshomaru's burnished eyes considered his kow-towing form for a long moment. Every fiber of his being rebelled against the idea of sending lesser beings to reclaim his power, this was something he must as an alpha prove that he could do. And yet...they were right. Without his beast and massive youki he was simply an inu youkai. There was great possibility that he would hinder the others in battle, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew they were more than capable of accomplishing their goal without his aid, he was suddenly reminded of a comment his father made not long before his death that he had not understood. The great dog general, who had been talking more to himself than his stoic son had murmured _"Just because I can, does not mean I should." _

As a young warrior, Sesshomaru had not understood or sympathized with such restraint, he had silently rebuked his father within the confines of his own mind. Now, standing here gazing at the top of his son's head he abruptly and painfully understood what his father meant. There are always times the leader must stand back and allow his pack to support him. No matter how much his blood screamed for action, he realized this was not the time for it.

He inhaled slowly and nodded once. "I will allow it."

The utterance of these words had a profound effect. Inuyasha let his breath out in a whoosh of relief, Kenta's posture relaxed almost imperceptibly and Haruko deepened his bow infinitesimally before sitting up and meeting his father's eyes.

"Arigatou Otou-sama."

"Alright, lets work this out then shall we?" The joviality in Kenta's tone was a trifle forced, but no one faulted him for it.

They began setting down their plan of attack for the dawn hours. It was relatively short planning and they were left to wait the remaining hours in anticipatory silence. Presently, Kenta stood and began the short trip back through the thick foliage where they stopped again at the edge of the village.

With a single shared glance the ookami and two inu moved swift and silent, slitting the throats of the village guards before they even realized what was happening. All of them could feel the restrained youki of Sesshomaru in one of the central huts and stealthily made their way toward it. Their main goal was to eliminate the warriors and kill the one who held the incantation over the taiyoukai's power. The trio swept past the houses that sheltered the young ones and their caretakers and slipped inside the main hut at the center.

Sesshomaru stood motionless at the edge of the clearing listening with all his might. He heard the tearing of flesh within and the stirring of what he judged to be seven birds. His eyes flickered left and right with each new sound, not seeing what was in front of him, but seeing the images his brain constructed from the sounds within. There was a sudden keening wail that echoed in the night and almost instantly the taiyoukai picked up the stirring of nearly every being within the confines of the village. It was only with great effort that he remained where he was, waiting.

Haruko stood over the body of the filthy youkai responsible for the death wail that destroyed their concealment. He could feel the bonds holding his father's youkai disintegrate and the power rise up and brush past him with a rush. He turned and blocked a feeble attack from an old bird youkai who looked to be the village healer based on his trappings and body paint. Instead of killing the old one, Haruko simply rendered him unconscious. No need to kill one who presented no threat. Then came a sound that sent chills racing over his skin, he met the startled eyes of his Uncle and Kenta; moving as one they emerged from the animal hide door and met a horrific scene.

Sesshomaru felt elation. Not long after the death cry blew their cover he was completely distracted by the return of his beast. It was a feeling unlike any he'd ever experienced. He felt as though he had been a blind mewling infant and suddenly the world fell before him and the heavens opened. The return of his beast was violent. It was cacophonous. It was_** welcome. **_

His beast roared it's relief and triumph and he roared along with it, youki swirling about his tense form. Silver tresses whipping and spinning as his eyes bled crimson; face and fangs lengthening, he was concealed by a youki cloud.

The bird youkai stumbling from sleep, confused and uncoordinated watched frozen in place, breathing ragged from the weight of such a strong presence and killing intent. They stared in slack jawed horror as an immense white demon dog emerged from the dissipating cloud of demonic energy. Vermillion eyes bored into their psyches, their own eyes stung, burned by the noxious fumes rising off the beasts' saliva that dripped from its massive jaws.

Sesshomaru stared at the chaos before him; he was struggling. The rage his beast harbored for these youkai was profound and the taiyoukai found himself dangerously close to losing control. His own anger didn't help matters as it resonated strongly with his beasts' vehement desire to tear them all to shreds. He was clinging to his last shred of control tenuously at best when a warrior came through a doorflap and hurled a spear in his direction with a wild cry. While in no danger of being harmed by this paltry offering of defense it was the action needed to tip the scales and make the rage overpowering. Sesshomaru registered a ghastly howl before he surrendered to his beast.

Inuyasha, Kenta and Haruko stared in dismay at the chaos and terror surrounding them. Females and males alike screamed and fled in terror, the paltry remains of the guards attempted to muster a defense only to be crushed beneath the giant claws of Sesshomaru. He was still a frightening sight even to those who knew him best.

Kenta moved forward swiftly and attempted to flank his master, the great beast swung his head left and struck the running ookami, knocking him backward into the wall of a hut collapsing the structure. A small child, barely old enough to toddle sat crying in front of the great inu, no adult stopped in their panic to lift the terrified child from harm's way.

Haruko found himself staring into the azure eyes of this child of the enemy, hearing his sister's voice.

"_Father will lose control, you are to battle with him for the lives of the innocent. Be careful Brother." _

"Kuso!" He breathed. ** "Now!" **The mental cry was a clarion call snapping him from his inaction. He dashed forward, moving straight toward his father and grasped the child under the arms. He turned his head and met the concerned eyes of his uncle. "Catch!" he cried while twisting his body and launching the baby toward Inuyasha.

The former hanyou caught the child effortlessly before widening his eyes at some point beyond his nephew. Haruko snapped his head around just in time to catch his father's paw square in the chest. The world turned upside down and Haruko knew no more.

Inuyasha watched his brother swat Haruko hard enough to send him flying into the jungle, and the sound of breaking trees did not bode well for the pup. He glanced down at the grubby child in his arms and leapt out of the village as fast as his legs would allow. Kenta had not extricated himself from the ruins of the collapsed hut yet, and Inuyasha knew there certainly wasn't anything he could do while carrying this kid. He stopped almost a mile from the village and set the child in among the roots of a massive tree. The little bird had stopped crying and stared up at him with wide eyes. He exhaled heavily through his nose and smirked. Reaching down with a clawed hand to ruffle his hair he saw the child didn't flinch away from him. _"Good, he'll be alright then."_

"Keep quiet little one." he spoke in the language of the continent hoping it was what the kid understood before leaping away and heading back to the growing orange glow where the village stood. He stopped short at the edge of the clearing and took stock of the situation. Sesshomaru stood there bellowing in all his bestial glory, jaws dripping not only with poison but with blood, his white fur was spotted with dark carmine smears and a cursory inspection revealed it was not his own. Absolute chaos reigned. Warriors were few, but stood their ground and some of the women were there throwing anything they could get their hands on. Flaming torches lit in the house fires flew through the air along with rocks and support poles snapped into sharp ends.

"This will end badly." Inuyasha thought. He cursed his inability to shift. He was a formidable opponent, but not truly a match or his brother in this form. He had been extremely lucky in the fight all those years ago at their father's grave. Sesshomaru has severely underestimated him and had not been enraged to the point of not thinking. There was nothing he could do except try and rescue as many as he could before Sesshomaru hunted them down. Madness lay in his brother's eyes.

First things first, he had to get Kenta up and moving. Watching his brother warily he moved to the ookami's side. He was surprised and relieved to see the Ranger's eyes open and trained on Sesshomaru's massive form.

"'Bout time you got here." He growled at Inuyasha.

"How can we stop him?" he replied keeping his sight solidly on the white Inu.

"Not sure." coughed Kenta. "I'll be lucky to get out of this pit before he notices me, that little brush he gave me broke most of my ribs."

Inuyasha's golden eyes reflected the spreading fires as they took in the battered wolf. "Kuso." he muttered. Frowning, he asked "Where's Haruko?"

Kenta shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he was struck away." His head turned in the direction the young lord had flown. Unspoken worry filled both of them to the brim.

Haruko blinked. Dim orange light flickered over leaves such dark green they seemed black. He inhaled and listened. Screams and crashing met his ears, accompanied by the mad howling of his enraged father. An image of the child he tossed to safety flashed in his mind's eye. He sat up suddenly, wincing at the sharp pain that lanced across his torso. His tunic was in shreds and soaked in blood, and his skin was the tender pink that spoke of recent knitting of wounds. He tested the range of motion he was able to achieve and stood carefully. He could feel the youki of Kenta and Inuyasha together in the settlement. He almost missed them in the roiling chaos that was his father.

"_**Now is the time Brother."**_ His sister's voice echoed in his head and he shut his eyes as though in pain.

"_**Will one of us not return home?"**_ His mental question was met by silence. Haruko exhaled in frustration and clenched his fists.

"_**This was not shown to me."**_ The flat tone of the reply was so very like Maeko he could see his somber sister clearly in his minds' eye.

"_**Then fare thee well sister, if we are not to meet again tell Okaa-san what happens this night."**_ He was silent for a moment before a grim smile curved his lips. _**"And tell Otou-san it is not his fault." **_although no reply came to his mind he knew his sister would honor his will, should it prove to be his last.

Inuyasha felt relief flood through him when the youki of Haruko flickered into the edges of his perception. An instant later his nephew materialized beside them and crouched down to check Kenta.

"Can you walk Jii-san?" he asked with a smile.

"Bite your tongue pup, I'm not dead yet!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not dead just too slow to stay that way."

Haruko met his uncles eyes and Inuyasha saw something within them that made his stomach try to drop right down to his knees.

"Take him to the trees Oji-san, I'll give you time."

"Kid..."

"Don't worry about it Yasha Oji-chan."

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief as Maeko's nickname for him tumbled from Haruko's lips. He could have sworn the pup's eyes flashed green for just a second.

"Make sure you get out of the way." Now that rakish grin and teasing tone was all Haruko. Kenta started to speak.

"Pup! Don't be foolish!" His words fell on deaf ears, Haruko was already on the other side of the clearing and they felt his youki spike suddenly.

The boys face lengthened and they could hear his bones cracking from where they watched with growing horror. Sesshomaru evidently took notice as well and turned his attention to the new threat. His base mentality assessed this newcomer with interest. This enemy was strong. This enemy was close and unexpected. He reacted as was required, with immediate attack.

He clashed fiercely with the black beast who dared oppose him, this mongrel who invited his ire by interrupting his revenge. No matter, this new challenger would meet that same fate as the vile birds and his bones would feed the forest for eons to come.

Haruko had to admit the first clash with his father was a solid one. He had grown up his whole life hearing the stories of his great and magnificent sire who surpassed even his grans-sire, the great dog general, in power. He and his siblings had been spared actual battle. The years since their birth had been marked by peace and while they had been trained hard and well by the rangers, true battle was something very different. His ribs still ached and the newly torn flesh on his shoulder bled freely, he could feel the prickling sting of his father's poison. Thankfully he was fairly certain his own poison would counteract it's effects.

He lunged across the clearing and bore his father backward with his sudden advance. They were alike in size and strength, but that was where the similarities ended. Sesshomaru carried the dense weight and seasoned experience of a warrior who had been tested over and over again. Haruko knew he had no real hope of coming out of this the victor, but he hoped at least he would be able to draw the enraged inu away from the village.

Inuyasha and Kenta watched in shocked silence as the two great inu clashed over and over again. Haruko's sable coat was gleaming wet in the firelight, and they could tell the pup was fighting a losing battle.

"Come on." grunted Inuyasha, helping the ranger up.

They moved together to the opposite side of the clearing. Once he had Kenta situated with his back against a broad tree, Inuyasha began to peel back the ookami's tunic to better inspect his wounds.

"Leave off, would you." Kenta's tone was short and he pushed at the inu's hands. "I'm already healing, there's nothing to tend."

Inuyasha frowned down at him dubiously.

Kenta shook his head. "Go help the boy before he's killed and we have to explain to his mother how we allowed it to happen!"

For a short moment Inuyasha couldn't help the reflex that drew his hand to the place her prayer beads had once laid. Echoes of Osuwari flashed through his memory and he nodded once before making his way back toward the struggling beasts.

Sesshomaru could feel his opponent weakening slowly. He pressed the attack, flipping the intruder over with the intention of pinning him and crushing his throat.

"Hey you filthy mutt!"

Something flaming crossed in front of his snout and he turned his face toward the irritation. Haruko twisted and slid free of his father, extremely grateful for his uncles' temporary distraction. He took full advantage of this opportunity and charged his father with every ounce of strength at his disposal. They both flew back into the jungle and Haruko felt several trees splinter from the force. Before his father had a chance to rise up, Haruko fled into the dense foliage, the angry snarl that followed him assuring him of Sesshomaru's pursuit.

"No Haruko! Kuso!" Inuyasha scrambled to follow them, they _had_ to snap Sesshomaru out of his bestial rage before he killed his own damn kid! He rushed through the dimly lit jungle. Dawn was coming, which was a small blessing. At least he would be able to see his dark pelted nephew more readily.

Sesshomaru closed in on his fleeing prey. Catching him easily, the taiyoukai leapt upon his back and drove him to the earth. Snapping and snarling the great white inu closed his jaws around the throat of this intruder.

_**'Wait.' **_

Haruko froze as he felt his own father's fangs at his jugular pause in their movement and hold him fast. He was confused; what gave Sesshomaru pause. Inuyasha arrived in a nearby tree and stared at the scene before him. Sesshomaru held Haruko firmly by the throat, the rasping sound of the pup's breath making Inuyasha wince. His mind was racing, there had to be a way he could get Sesshomaru to stop. Clearly his beast held sway and could not tell friend from foe.

The white inu shook his head slowly and let out a low growl.

_**'Stop this!'**_

There was that voice again, the beast growled once more with a tone of uncertainty this time and Inuyasha held his breath. It was painfully obvious Sesshomaru was fighting to regain control of himself and the former hanyou paid very close attention to the sound of his nephews' labored breathing.

_**'That is our PUP! Release him!'**_

The bestial essence of Sesshomaru's youki let out a whine at the anguish in his master's tone and retreated. Inuyasha stilled, watching as Sesshomaru opened his jaws and allowed Haruko's swiftly shrinking form to the loamy soil of the jungle floor. The taiyoukai was reverting to his humanoid form, the beast inside him finally silent. Golden eyes locked onto the still form of his son, limbs akimbo, dark hair thrown over his face hiding it from view. Inuyasha heard a small sound of torment come from his stoic brother an instant before the Lord of the West dropped heavily to his knees and crawled toward his child.

Inuyasha moved forward cautiously as his brother gathered Haruko into his arms and supported his head. The pup's face was a mess of cuts as he cracked open swollen eyelids to regard his father. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly; the corners of his mouth turned down severely and his jaw worked for a moment.

"Why?" he whispered. "Foolish boy, why did you do this?"

Haruko's cracked lips twitched up in ghostly semblance of a smile and he coughed lightly. "It's what Okaa-san would have done."

Seshhomaru's face went slack and he exhaled sharply. Inuyasha waited, but the two of them didn't move, the clearing was utterly still. Then Haruko's eyes rolled back into his head and he went completely limp. Inuyasha chose this moment to intervene, his brother seemed to be in shock holding the bloodied body of his son without understanding in his golden eyes.

"Aniki." He spoke quietly.

There was no response.

Inuyasha reached out and eased Haruko from Sesshomaru's unresisting arms. The younger Inu stood and looked down at his older brother, who looked like a hollowed husk of his former self. This was even more disturbing to Inuyasha than the uncertainty that plagued his brother when they met at the monastery. He was listless, golden eyes unseeing. Without thinking, Inuyasha reached out and punched him in the face. Hard.

Sesshomaru blinked and snapped angry eyes up to look at his brother in disbelief.

"Don't do this to me now dammit!" snarled the former hanyou. "I can't carry both of them!"

The angry words spilling from his brother's mouth seemed to rouse Sesshomaru at last. He stood and took Haruko back, cradling his limp form. Inuyasha nodded and dashed off to retrieve Kenta.

"What happened?" asked the injured wolf. "Where are..." his question was cut off as he caught sight of his lord entering the clearing. Kenta looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Is he?"

"He's alive, barely." Inuyasha replied with a small shake of his head. "Come on, we're going back to the House of the Lions. He may make it, he may not."

The grim set of his mouth was all Kenta needed to see, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lifted and situated on Inuyasha's back for the journey west.

* * *

When next Kenta opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of finely grained cherry panels arching over his head. He blinked slowly and allowed his consciousness all the time it needed to come fully awake. He heard the gentle trilling of songbirds nearby, and felt a tightness in his torso that spoke of nearly complete healing. Breathing out, he slowly moved himself into a sitting position just in time to see the screen slid open with a sharp click and the face of his nephew appear wearing a lopsided grin.

"Morning Oji!" said Kouga, ignoring his uncle's wince at the loud tone. "I see you're feeling better at last."

"Kouga..." he paused confused. "Where are we?"

The younger Ookami grinned and leaned against the wall, arms crossing over his chest. "We happen to be in the great house of the auspicious Lions."

"Why are you here? Wait where's Haruko?"

Kouga's eyes lost a bit of their joviality. "Kagome sent me to find Sesshomaru several weeks ago. She's lost her standing in the West and is a virtual captive in her own manor."

Kenta's eyes widened. "What? Who would dare?"

"Suzaku of course. He was quite cunning in his manipulations, turned nearly the whole council against her."

"Nearly?"

"The cats and I were her only supporters. It was shameful."

Kenta was shaken by this revelation, they had only been gone a few months, things should not have progressed this quickly unless... He looked sharply at his nephew. "You said Suzaku was the one who turned the council against her? How did he manage that?"

"He showed up conveniently just after Kagome received word of your deaths."

The look on Kenta's face was murderous. Filthy bird! "Does Sesshomaru know?"

Kouga nodded solemnly. "He's with Haruko and Inuyasha right now." Kouga held up a hand forestalling Kenta's next question. "The pup is fine, healing faster then you in fact, and that's really saying something considering how much of his father's poison was in his system." Their eyes met. "That kid's gonna be a formidable force one day."

There was no doubt that Haruko would most likely surpass his father one day. The young inu was barely over a century old and had held his own against Japan's killing perfection. It boggled the mind. Kenta remembered sharply the terror that had clenched his gut as he watched Haruko jump into the fray the way he had.

"You should rest uncle. You're not as young and spry as you used to be." With a quick grin, Kouga vanished from the room and shut the screen behind him with finality.

Kenta sighed and lowered himself back to the sleeping mat.

Kouga entered the room where Sesshomaru was taking council with Liu Bei and Inuyasha. The three of them barely acknowledged his bow and continued talking as he seated himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru allow me to ensure your safe passage home with my retinue!"

The pale inu shook his head. "I thank you Liu Bei-sama, for your generosity. But it is not necessary. My brother and I will make a short journey north while my son and retainer are recovering. I humbly accept your hospitality for another week before we must return to my lands."

"Where must you go Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Kouga. His position as prince of wolves gave him equal standing in this room and he was going to use it to his full advantage. He had promised Kagome he would bring them home and he wasn't about to lose Sesshomaru so soon after finding him.

The inu lord looked at him, face devoid of expression before replying. "I must retrieve my blades and compensate the houshi who sheltered me." His reply was flat, without inflection.

Liu Bei looked at him a moment as though considering something then bowed his head in assent. "I would he honored should you welcome my daughter into your household in half a year's time. She should see her new home soon don't you think?"

Kouga raised his eyebrows in silent surprise. It was well known that Sesshomaru had refrained from arranging matings for his children. His blue eyes slid to the side, considering Sesshomaru's response.

The taiyoukai merely nodded his head in assent. "I have spoken with Haruko and he seems to welcome the match. I'm sure my mate will find your daughter enchanting."

Liu Bei gave a single nod to acknowledge the compliment and set his tea down. They all stood as their host exited the room. Silence reined as they settled back down to the mat.

Sesshomaru regarded Kouga solemnly. "I thank you Kouga-san, for coming here at the behest of my mate, and for remaining here with my heir while Inuyasha and I retrieve my blades."

"Whatever it takes for you to return to Kagome quickly. She needs you there."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes blazed for a short beat before the mask slid into place again. "I will return to her with the swiftness and fury of my ancestors."

His rumbling baritone sent a small shiver up the wolf princes' spine. Heads would roll and Kouga believed the taiyoukai's every word.

* * *

Kagome heard a small sound, the sound of a footstep sliding on stone and tensed immediately. She silently waved Kikyo back and focused her attention on the entrance of their refuge. Shippo had not returned in the weeks since his departure, and she worried for him. Another sound reached her ears, a short hiss. and three scratching sounds on the stone. Kagome tensed again, this time for another reason.

_'Amaya.'_ she thought.

This could mean any number of things. Now that she knew it was not an intruder, her mind spun with what news her faithful bodyguard deemed important enough to visit them in their hiding place. She tapped out the return signal and watched the neko's form emerge from the tunnel.

"My Lady." She knelt quickly before Kagome and looked up at her worried face.

"What is it Amaya? What has happened?"

The dark-furred neko bowed her head briefly, a frown marring her brow. "Word has reached us of Shippo's fate. He is being held and interrogated in the Underkeep of the manor."

Her words were calm and level but, Kagome felt her heart tear just a little more at this news. "Is he still alive?"

Amaya nodded but did not elaborate.

Kagome scowled and considered her options. Takeshi and his sister kept a steady stream of information flowing to her in one way or another. The neko siblings were the only two besides Shippo who knew where they hid. Takeshi had been purged early on with the rest of those loyal to Sesshomaru, while Amaya had been able to remain in the castle as an unassuming maid. She kept her head down and none of Suzaku's retinue was any the wiser.

"Amaya, I cannot sit idly by and allow this to continue."

She lifted her head in surprise at her mistresses' tone. Cold, hard, and full of venom. It was so unlike Kagome that the neko had to look twice to make sure it was still her.

"You must contact your brother and have him ready to storm the manor."

"Storm the...?"

"Yes Amaya. You and I will enter the manor in stealth and will slit that filthy bird's throat." Kagome met the neko's eyes for a fleeting moment and Amaya was stunned by the pure hatred and killing intent there. "Takeshi's signal will be prearranged between you, do not tell him exactly what we plan. The fewer people know our intent the better."

Amaya opened her mouth to protest, but then paused. Her brother had gathered a network of rebels to him in the northern mountains, their numbers were enough to most likely win the fight for the manor. There would be casualties, and unfortunately, most of them would probably be the ningen volunteers. As stout as their hearts may be, they were horribly outmatched by the youkai.

She mulled over her mistress' plan. She knew for a fact the two of them were up to sneaking into the manor and that her brother would jump at the chance to reclaim their master's holdings. Satoshi would certainly approve, considering he was beside himself with worry for his red-headed partner. It would only be a matter of time before Suzaku ended his interrogation of Shippo directly and began using Satoshi against him.

"Hai Mistress." she said. "When shall we begin?"

Kagome straightened and looked toward the back of the cave. "In one week's time, we shall reclaim the West."

***A/N* Please Review! I love the comments and thoughts! They really do motivate me! Next chapter...Kagome's attack and Sesshomaru's return! **


	12. Vengeance Swift and Terrifying

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West stood motionless on the sandy shoreline of his home. Inhaling deeply, he relished the familiar scent of the ocean meeting the ancient land of Nippon. He turned to watch his brother and son exit the boat and stand with Kenta, waiting for his signal. He gave it and they were off on warm sun dappled paths through familiar forest.

The taiyoukai walked silently, mulling over his last actions on the continent. He and Inuyasha had returned to the mountain cloister of monks to retrieve his swords, and upon their arrival, they had been greeted as old friends. He had thanked their leader as was proper and the ningen bowed to him in a show of supplication he did not desire. Strangely, he did not want fear and deference from these men. They spoke of the stories and tales they would pass on to the next generation of monks lauding his greatness. They asked him if there was anything they could do for him. He almost said no. Before speaking he looked over at his brother as though contemplating something.

"I do have one thing your order could do for me." his rich baritone rumbled across the courtyard. "In four centuries' time, a woman will arrive at your gates asking for training in your fighting ways."

An almost imperceptible murmur washed over the listening monks.

"I know it is not your tradition to accept females into your fold, but this woman is part of my pack. You will welcome her and train her, do not coddle her nor say anything of my person or this missive. She is to remain ignorant of it. This is what I ask of you."

There was a short pause before the head monk spoke. "Honored Lord, how will we know this woman?"

Golden eyes regarded him for a moment. "She will be of Nippon. Her eyes will reflect the color of forest moss and her heart is pure as mountain snows."

A small crease found its way to Inuyasha's brow. What was Sesshomaru doing? Everything Kagome had ever told him about time was that you could never change things without damaging what already existed. It had boggled his mind, but he recognized that his brother was meddling. He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a hard glare from the taiyoukai.

"She will journey up the mountain and wait days at your door. Will you do this?" His question hung in the warm air.

"Yes Honored Lord. It would be our greatest privilege."

Sesshomaru inclined his silver head ever so slightly before turning and departing the company of the ningen. If there was anything he had perfected, it was a grand exit. He tried not to doubt himself. He knew the dangers of interfering with time, but he really only encouraged something that had already happened.

Returning to the present, Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt on their homeward path. Something was not right. He inhaled slowly, deliberately. The others stopped as well and tested the air, muscles tense ready for anything. The part of the forest in which they stood was just outside the village that stood at the gate of the Western Manor; Sesshomaru realized suddenly what was wrong.

There were no ningen anywhere near. Kagome had worked long and hard to create a haven for youkai and ningen alike, where they could live in peace together. It was her shining joy, after the children of course. Something was clearly amiss, not a trace of ningen scent lingered in a place where many had lived and worked. Alarm bells went off in Sesshomaru's head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He spun to face the source of the voice and was astonished to see Satoshi and Takeshi crouched in the brush, eyes hollowed, hunted.

"Kami be praised!" Satoshi's voice was full of such aching relief it brought them all up short.

"What's happened?" Inuyasha snapped.

Satoshi opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Takeshi. The neko general laid a hand on the blond kit's shoulder.

"It is not safe , we must remove ourselves to another area." he bowed his head. "Please milord, follow us."

Sesshomaru acquiesced, his rangers were the best and if they said it was not safe here he would trust their judgment. They ghosted through thick brush, moving steadily north until they reached a canyon shrouded in mist. Takeshi warbled out a call and waited. An answer was heard and Amaya emerged from the mist like a wraith. She bowed deeply to Sesshomaru and led them through the fog into a bustling camp.

Tents and lean-tos filled the sheltered enclave to the brim. Ningen and youkai alike ducked in and out of tents moving with purpose and direction. The taiyoukai's golden eyes took in all these things methodically. After a moment. he realized there were key figure missing from this scene. Without turning his eyes from the camp he asked "Where is my mate?"

Silence met his query and he swung round, anger burning in his eyes. "Where is she?" he hissed.

It was Satoshi who stepped forward. "Milord please come to the cavern."

Sesshomaru looked murderous.

"This is not a conversation for common ears, milord."

The silver Inu nodded and followed the kit to a large cave. Once inside he stood impassively in the center of the room and waited. Inuyasha, Haruko and Kenta remained at the edge of the firelight, mute but ready. Takeshi entered next, followed closely by Amaya and Jaken. Thankfully the little toad controlled his adoration and excitement at his Lords return, most likely sensing the killing intent radiating off his master in waves.

"You will tell me why you are all hiding here. You will tell me what has happened that the Western Manor was lost after a mere matter of months. And you _**will**_ tell me what has become of my mate!" His eyes tinged slightly pink at this last statement and he fixed his stare on Takeshi, who bowed and began to speak.

Sesshomaru listed with disbelief as the neko ranger told of Suzaku's arrival shortly after their departure. He related the trauma of receiving news of their deaths on the continent. He told of the council and Kagome's battle to keep control of the west. He spoke of the loyalty of the Panther Tribe and the support of Kouga, the ookami prince. Sesshomaru listened as Kagome lost her battle of sovereignty and was relegated to little more than a prisoner in her own home. It was at this point Satoshi had to take up the narrative, as Takeshi had been among those servants and soldiers cast out of the manor and run to ground in the surrounding forest.

Satoshi told Sesshomaru of his change with Shippo in becoming Lady Kagomes' bodyguards. He relayed the despicable changes and extravagances of the Phoenix Lord. Sesshomaru trembled with rage as he listened to the machinations of the filthy bird.

How dare he use Kagome's child as a hostage to make her behave!

He let out a low rumbling growl. Satoshi continued his tale and told of Suzaku's 'offer' to her, it was all Sesshomaru could do to remain standing still for the rest of it. His very essence called out for vengeance, blood and fear would certainly accompany the fire birds' painful death upon his claws.

The blond kit finished with Kagome's desire to set assassination in motion and Shippo's last ditch effort to protect her and the child. All three Inu's breathed a sigh of relief to hear of Kagome, Kikyo and Akira's escape to parts unknown. Satoshi shook as he related Shippo's arrest and his own subsequent banishment from the manor. Rumors had filtered to them through the network that the kit was still being held in the recesses of the dungeon.

A hush slowly settled over the youkai gathered in the cavern. They all looked toward Sesshomaru instinctively for guidance and direction. Their Lord had returned, all would be well now. And who was he to deny them this?

"We must find the Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyo and Akira." He looked at each of them in turn. "Shippo is the only one who knows of their whereabouts, thus we shall take the manor from Suzaku. He has ventured too far for mercy."

Feral grins and grim set faces met his declaration.

"No one touches the bird. He is mine." Sesshomaru's voice deepened and gained a harsh quality, betraying just how close he was to shifting. Without any further discussion, Sesshomaru strode from the cave. "Takeshi, lead me to the village, we have some birds to hunt!"

Takeshi let out a fierce growl of approval and darted off through the thick underbrush of the forest.

"I don't see what we're guarding against."

"The rebels baka!"

"They're long gone, the dog is dead and his filthy bitch is cast out along with that mixed blood brat. Good riddance I say. It broke the rebellion. You don't seriously think there's anyone left to fight do you?" The hawk turned to look at his partner just in time to see him fall.

His eyes widened as he saw a figure in white flick blood off his claws and take a step toward him.

"Halt! In the name of Suzaku, Lord of the South and Regent of the West I demand you identify yourself!" He stood with his spear at the ready, arms stiff and shaking.

"I am – little sparrow – the rightful Lord of this land."

The words barely had time to register, before his throat was torn out. The sentry fell to his knees, he heard the rush of air in and out of his throat, full of bubbling sounds. He knew what that sound meant, he'd done it enough times with his own talons to know. He couldn't cry out a warning, he couldn't speak. He stared up Sesshomaru and knew true fear as he watched his life drain out, torn from him by the Inu's rage.

Sesshomaru tossed the blood from his fingers a second time and looked once at the treeline summoning everyone with a glance. Silent as spirits, they swept through the village slaughtering any sentry or bird wearing the crest of the phoenix. Finally they arrived at the low garden wall near the koi pond, and made a stealthy entry.

Sesshomaru stood elegantly for a short moment before beginning his assault. His rangers, brother and son fanned out, cutting down any challengers with silent claws. The taiyoukai moved toward the inner courtyard testing the wind for a very specific scent. Upon stepping inside his home, he was taken aback at the gaudy reds and yellows that draped his walls and decorated the once pristine decor of the manor. He paused for a moment allowing his outrage to swirl within him, his beast was clamoring for release, murderous howls echoing within the taiyoukai.

A wafting breeze brought him what he was looking for.

Suzaku. The bird was near and nervous; good. Sesshomaru moved silently through the halls toward the banquet hall where a concentration of avian scent was gathering. He didn't need to check on his force, he knew they were all with him and ready for the battle to come. Sesshomaru stood silently composing himself in front of the beautifully carved doorway to his central hall.

Suzaku had caught wind of their entry and assembled his protective forces within. It wouldn't matter. Slender strong fingers reached out and pushed the doors open.

Seated within was Suzaku, surrounded by his concubines and guards. He looked at ease, but the Inu's sharp nose told him otherwise. Glancing around, Sesshomaru picked up a glint of trepidation in the eyes of the phoenix's guards. He signaled to his generals to hold position.

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama! How wonderful to see you are not hurt!" Suzaku spoke loudly and with false brightness. "Come and sit my friend, I trust your journey home has been difficult. You must share your tale with me!"

Sesshomaru remained still and regarded the fire bird with a flat stare. "Where is Kagome?"

It was a simple question, one asked without inflection but every youkai in the room sensed the fury behind it and stilled. Sesshomaru took one step and then another, he moved slowly around the room between the table and the guards at the wall.

"Where is my son?"

"Well that's an odd story Sesshomaru, your mate felt it was not safe with you gone despite my every attempt to console her. She took her leave of the manor almost a moon ago."

Sesshomaru had to hand it to the brazen bird. To tell such a lie in the face of his own death was quite a feat. "Why do you tend this manor? My mate is more than capable." He stepped behind Suzaku, and the phoenix held a calm demeanor admirably.

"Oh the council was called to debate the regency of your holdings until your son could rule. You know how these things work."

"I do. Who called the council?" His question struck the heart of the matter, the youkai council was not assembled without cause nor without a high lord or lady calling for it.

"I did." The statement was bald and unapologetic. "Your mate, strong as she may be is not youkai. It is not fitting that she should hold your power until your child is able to take it." Disdain dripped from the bird's words.

"And that, is where you are wrong Suzaku." he growled. "Kagome is the perfect one to hold balance in my absence. Strange though, how quick and solicitous your were in this matter." He let the statement hang in the air. "We met some very interesting youkai on the continent, relatives of yours I believe. Perhaps an extension of your tribe."

Silence reigned in the hall.

"I don't recall relatives on the continent. What type of youkai are they."

"Ambushers."

A tension that suddenly pervaded the room heavy enough to give the impression of the very air thickening.

"I don't understand Sesshomaru, whatever could you be implying?"

"I imply nothing, Teme. Stand and meet your death." Instant and aborted movement accompanied the taiyoukai's challenge. Each guard reached for their weapons only to be stopped by lightning fast moves, in a short second, Sesshomaru's entourage secured any threat in the room aside from Suzaku.

The concubines had become still and frightened. Suzaku waved them away but Sesshomaru spoke before they could move.

"Stay where you are, I will assume that any movement is a challenge to my authority and react accordingly."

Suzaku stood slowly and turned to face the silver Inu lord. "Come now Sesshomaru, surely you're overreacting. Come and sit we can talk this out like..."

He never had the chance to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru tore his chest open and savagely kicked his jerking body to the floor. It happened so fast the avian guards couldn't even twitch.

"Leave my lands immediately and your lives will be spared."

None questioned his sincerity as they turned tail and made a hasty retreat. Sesshomaru stared down at the mangled form of the former taiyoukai of the South with cold eyes. The room was still for an infinite moment stretching on for what seemed an eternity. Sesshomaru turned and regarded his loyal retainers with hooded eyes.

"Clear out the castle, if they fight you they die." He held up a hand to stop Satoshi. "Come." he said "We go to the dungeons."

The blond kit's eyes lit up and he sped away in his Lord's wake to find Shippo.

Sesshomaru's eyes adjusted to the gloom in the lower reaches on the manor. His father had brought him down in his youth often enough to view interrogations. Though, since his mate had come into the manor, he used the dungeon sparingly and only when necessity called for it. He could smell Shippo immediately. The halls reeked of the kits' fear and blood. He sensed Satoshi stiffen and heard the small growl that escaped him as he too caught Shippo's scent.

As they approached the cell, both canines covered their sensitive noses and peered through the bars. Shippo's still form hung in chains. His bindings cut into his arms and legs as they suspended him above the floor. Had their hearing not been acute enough to catch the faint lub dub of his heart, they would have thought him dead. Satoshi made a pained noise in the back of his throat and tore the door from its hinges.

Sesshomaru watched, outwardly stoic as the blond kitsune released Shippo's bonds and tenderly caught his weight as he sagged to the floor.

"Come, we shall find Tatsuki." Sesshomaru's voice rang with command, and snapped Satoshi from the turbulent whirl of emotions that buffeted him.

Looking up, he saw his lord turn and move silently back toward the winding stair that led to the surface. He followed without question, sparing a glance at Shippo's battered face every few steps. His heart clenched within his chest into a tight throbbing ball as he sent a fervent prayer to the Kami to save this brave and foolish kit.

Ahead of him, Sesshomaru smouldered. The rage within him fed his clamoring beast and he fought to control himself. He could not sense Kagome anywhere. She had been gone long enough for her scent to dissipate from the manor almost entirely. A yawning hole opened within him, an unheard howl of anguish battled for release. He refused it. He must set things right and he knew his mate to be nothing if not resourceful and fiercely protective of her children. If both she and Akira were gone, he had to accept for the time being that they were as safe as she could make them. Shippo obviously hadn't given her away or she would be here, a slave to the filthy bird's manipulations.

He emerged from the stairwell and was greeted by his eldest son and brother. They stood quietly, both sets of eyes widening as Satoshi came into view and they realized what his burden was.

"I will go and fetch Tatsuki."

Inuyasha was gone before anything else could be said and Haruko moved to help Satoshi support Shippo's pale form. They moved down the hall to the room shared by the kitsunes and laid Shippo down gently.

Satoshi stood by the bed staring down, his fists opening and closing impotently in frustration. Haruko shared a short glance with his father and began carefully slicing away the tattered remains of Shippo's leather armor.

The more of the young ranger's skin was exposed, the more anger rose in the room. Slashes and puncture wounds criss-crossed his torso, many of them beginning to turn and the sickly sweet smell of infection filled the room. The silent tension in the room had thickened and none of them spoke. The sound of footsteps approached quickly and the door flew open revealing Tatsuki and Inuyasha, and the ookami healer wasted no time rushing to the bedside.

"Hounds of hell, what are you all standing around for?" she exclaimed. "You! Clean rags." she barked pointing at Haruko who scurried off at once. "You! Hot water and don't drag your feet!"

Inuyasha started and moved off after a glare from the old she-wolf. She turned her eyes on Satoshi and tempered her tone a bit. "Lad, I'll need you to get my herbs from the stores next to the kitchen. You know the chest I keep?" Her expression had softened slightly and Satoshi seemed to shake himself from his stupor, he nodded grateful to have a task to complete and moved from the room.

Once he had taken his leave she looked at Sesshomaru and allowed the worry to enter her eyes. "Milord, his chances are slim."

Golden eyes absorbed this revelation without surprise. He hesitated a moment, and then asked the question that he knew he must as Lord of this manor.

"Will he survive long enough to speak?" His voice was without inflection and Tatsuki answered him in kind.

"He may, but it all depends on whether I can slow the infection enough for him to wake. I will do my best, milord."

The silver Inu nodded slowly. "I know that you will Tatsuki. He is the only one who knows the fate of Kagome, Kikyo and Akira."

Her brows came together over wide eyes and she exhaled in a rush before bowing slightly. Haruko returned then and stood ready at her side in case he was needed.

"Shoo child, you're father needs your help more than I."

Haruko met his father's eyes and followed him from the room silently. As they left, they met Inuyasha carrying his pot of hot water.

"Deliver that and then come with me brother." Sesshomaru said. "We have much to do."

When Satoshi returned from the storeroom, the Inu had left and the golden haired kitsune swallowed his fears staying to help Tatsuki with anything she might need.

After a few terse instructions to Inuyasha and Haruko to aid the transfer of all those in the makeshift camp back to his lands, Sesshomaru made his way to his chambers. Upon opening his doors the rage he had been keeping such a tight rein on slipped. Gaudy silks and ties covered every available inch of his sanctuary, bringing the image of the recently deceased taiyoukai of the South to sharp relief in his minds' eye.

With a snarl, he sliced through the offending drapery with acid tipped claws, but he found little satisfaction in the grisly demise of the garish décor. He threw open the shoji screens and swept out onto his balcony overlooking the gardens.

His mouth turned down sharply of it's own accord as his eyes roamed over his now empty gardens. Her voice didn't float over the fragrance of plum blossoms, he caught no glimpse of raven hair disappearing around the trunk of the Sakura trees. He had returned to an empty world, devoid of her light, and this realization dwarfed his awe from the time he first saw her for her beauty. The feeling of finally living paled in comparison to the ache of existing in a world devoid of color and joy. He steeled himself. He would find her. No matter if she lived or existed in the realm of the dead, he would find her.

He shut his eyes against the pain and fear. No other being in this world could elicit such emotion in him and he simultaneously loved and hated it. The weakness inherent in love was loathsome, but without it he would not be a strong as he was now.

It was a paradox that didn't bear contemplation right now. _'Mate.'_ His mental call went unanswered. It shook him to his core and made him feel again like a vulnerable pup at the mercy of the world.

_'I **will** find you.'_

Kagome's joints ached. The prolonged stay in the dampness was taking it's toll on them all. Kikyo was quiet and did not complain, but Kagome had seen her discomfort. Her child had grown and was beginning to show. Kagome knew well the pains of pregnancy and shuddered to think what it would have been like cooped up inside a cave.

Akira had been as patient as a boy his age could be expected to be. Each day that passed without Shippo's return made the dread and anger in Kagome's heart entwine more tightly. This morning dawned with no change in the barrier, and their food stores were running a bit low. They wore the warm, comfortable attire supplied for them by Shippo to protect them against the the cool moisture of the atmosphere. He had prepared everything thoroughly and their clothing aided their reclusive necessity, dark browns, greens and black allowed them to blend into the shadows.

Kagome paced the track before the cave's barrier sealed entrance. It was a wall designed to allow them passage but no others. She had experimented with it to get her bearings a few days after Shippo's departure. They were several Ri from the Manor and she itched to return. To this end she had been experimenting over the past weeks withholding a barrier around herself that made no ripple in the youki of a youkai. She had enlisted Kikyo's help and after overcoming objections, her sister in law had agreed and kept telling her when she could be detected and when she disappeared from her youkai senses.

"Kagome."

She turned and stopped her pacing at the sound of Kikyo's voice.

"I know you will leave us." She held her hand up to stop Kagome's intended interruption. "I will watch over Akira as best I can sister. Please promise me you will be careful and come back to your son."

The gravity of her tone and understanding in her eyes pierced Kagome to the core. Not only was Kikyo offering protection for her son, but she had called her sister. Looking at the former priestess with new eyes, Kagome nodded and swallowed hard.

"I promise, sister." she replied softly.

Kikyo held her gaze for a moment before nodding. "I have not been able to detect you for three days." Here eyes were clear and fierce. "Make the bastard suffer." The quiet ferocity in her words made Kagome's heart swell.

She grasped Kikyo's shoulders and smiled grimly. "You have my word."

"Okaa-san?" Akira's voice came tenatatively from the depths of the cave.

She turned to him with soft eyes."Hai?"

"You're leaving aren't you?" He regarded her with a solemness to adult for his age, and her heart wrenched.

She opened her arms and waited till he wrapped his own about her middle before enveloping him in her embrace. "Yes sweetheart I am, but I am coming back. I'm just going to check on Shippo oji-san." She smiled down at him. "I'm worried about him and I want to find out what's going on."

His small face twisted around to look at her. "But isn't it dangerous?" A small tremor worked it's way in his words.

She almost broke.

"Yes it is baby, but your okaa-san has faced things more dangerous than Suzaku-baka." she reassured him.

He did not smile at her joke but he looked a bit less afraid.

"It's my duty Akira, I must safeguard the west while your father is away. How can I do that if I stay here in this cave?"

"I want to come."

She blinked down at this and shared a bemused look with Kikyo over his pale head. His face was the picture of determination and he drew apart from her and stood tall, chin up and chest out. He was the picture of his father at his most arrogant and Kagome smothered a laugh.

"No dear heart, I need you to stay here and guard your aunt and your new cousin. She will need your help, yes?"

He cast a suspicious look at Kikyo and then back at his mother. "You just don't want me to be in the way." he said sounding hurt.

She crouched down so she was at eye level with him. "Akira what were you taught about strategy? How do you use resources?"

He hesitated a moment, recalling his lessons. "You apply each resource where they are best suited, in this you will attain victory." He quoted his instructor word for word.

Kagome smiled at him. "You are the best resource I have for protecting Kikyo. If someone were to attack she can't use her youki because of the baby. You wouldn't want to leave her defenseless would you?"

Akira shook his head vigorously.

"This is your duty." she told him. "Can I count on you to fulfill it while I am taking care of mine?"

He looked at her with shining eyes. "Hai Okaa-san."

She smiled and nodded to him. "That is what I expect to her from the son of Sesshomaru, and heir to the west." With these words she turned and exited the cave anger in her mind and murder in her heart.

**A/N I don't know why I always end up torturing Shippo. I don't hate him or anything but he makes such a nice victim. Don't lurk...review!**

**Note fro the beta: I've had this for over a month! Forgot I had it. . -waits to be bombarded by sharp flying objects of doom- ~Shadow~**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello to all you faithful readers! I just wanted to drop a line and let you know firstly that rumors of my demise are greatly exaggerated. Second I want to thank everyone for writing me such lovely reviews and being so passionate about my story. Third drumroll please I'm about to post another chapter...:-D Yes you read that right! New chapter to follow within the next few weeks!**

**Much love!**


	14. Reunion

**A/N Warning! Lemon ahead! no cutesy little stars or x's to show you where it is. Page break at the end of it though... Much love!**

Kagome moved with perfect stealth through the forest surrounding the House of the Moon. Clouds filled the sky. Blotting out the stars and making it that much easier to conceal herself. Endless weeks of stifling her rage and keeping up appearances for her son and sister in law had worn heavily on her. She moved swiftly, welcoming the burn in her leg muscles as she was finally able to stoke the flame of her anger. And it _blazed. _

She would kill him. Slowly; and he would beg for death before the end. She had been chewing on these feelings for so long she was no longer surprised at herself. The Phoenix had pushed her past the point of reason and unlike the youkai who had surrounded her for more than a century full of hot blooded posturing, her anger was cold. Frigid, silent and unforgiving, her heart throbbed with a hatred so deep she knew the only way to rid herself of it was to tear Suzaku into tiny pieces.

Kagome had not spoken of this to Kikyo. Even as an Inu youkai, Kikyo held fast to some of her miko tenants and, having sworn off her former undead self, abhorred violence. She was also a pregnant female and Kagome recalled just how high emotions can run when your hormones were running amok. No, Kagome was alone with her desire to seek Suzaku's death. She knew there was a distinct possibility she would die in the attempt; but she had come to terms with that. With the filthy bird dead, no one would dispute Kouga or the panther tribe fostering her son. Not to mention her father along with Kikyo and Seiryuu would ensure that even if Sesshomaru was unable to return, the White Inu Clan would remain the Custodian of the western lands.

She would have to catch the bird unawares. If the alarm were raised or she were captured, there was no telling what indignities and shame would be heaped upon her. She knew Suzaku wanted her. He wanted her as a toy for his twisted fantasies. Well two could play at that game. Kagome sped toward the western manor with murder in her heart.

Sesshomaru stood silently in the doorway of Shippou's sick room. Satoshi had not left his side and the blonde kit looked every bit as haggard as Sesshomaru felt. Haruko and Inuyasha had been securing the perimeter and bidding all those loyal to him who had fled to return. Over the past several days, villagers had begun to trickle back in, youkai and ningen alike.

He had reached the end of his endurance. Each day he had gone searching, Amaya and Takeshi his silent shadows to no avail. His mate still eluded him. He knew she lived, he could sense her presence, though muted through their mating bond. Inuyasha had said the same for Kikyo. Shippou had not regained consciousness, though his wounds were beginning to heal. Tatsuki had been able to stave off the worst of the infection.

Sesshomaru had not slept since their departure from Liu Bei's home on the continent and he had hit a wall. His focus was suffering and he found himself struggling to keep a single train of thought in his mind for any amount of time. His posture gave nothing away but inwardly he was stooped and defeated.

Tatsuki gathered up her tools after changing Shippou's bandages and met his eye. She had been his nurse since he was a pup and no words were necessary. She fixed him with 'the look' before shaking her head and leaving the room. He almost smirked. She was right though. He needed to rest or he would be no good to anyone.

Reluctantly he turned and made his way through the halls of his home. The garish draperies and décor that had been added by Suzaku in his brief stay had been removed and presumably destroyed. He didn't care what happened to them really, just that they were gone from his sight. He entered the bedchamber he shared with Kagome and felt a pang of loss so keenly it made him pause. _'She should be here.' _he thought morosely. That was a sign, he realized, of just how exhausted he truly was. He should have been enraged and agitated but he couldn't conjure enough energy to emote. Lying down on the futon, he shut his eyes determined to awake with renewed vigor on the morrow. He _would_ find her.

Kagome entered the manor grounds without alerting a soul. _'So far so good.'_ she thought grimly. Night had passed and dawn was approaching within the hour. She must be swift and silent and leave before daybreak. Scrambling over the wall to the inner garden she moved to the base of the pillars which supported the balcony adjoining the master suite. She would probably have to kill a few of Suzaku's toys if they got in the way, she told herself she didn't care and cut that line of thinking off before it could undermine her resolve.

Carefully, one handhold at a time, she scaled the pillar and alighted on the stone edge of the balcony. Nothing stirred within the chamber. She wished, not for the first time, that she had some of the Inu's heightened senses, she would have been able to smell Suzaku's stench and tell if he had others with him._ 'Ningen have had ninjas and assassins for ages.' _she thought. _'I don't need to smell the bastard in order to slit his throat.'_

Moving forward in the darkness, she crept into the room she shared with her mate and made her way toward the bed employing every trick Amaya had ever imparted to her. The Neko youkai was a master of stealth, she could only hope to do well enough to land a killing blow. A single figure lay here, face up. '_Perfect.'_ She drew her blade and moved in for the kill.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been awake since the first feather light footfall announced the presence of the assassin. His eyes remained shut, body still and breathing regulated. He had been a youkai Lord too long to act otherwise. He inhaled and smelled...nothing. Inwardly frowning he considered the possibilities. Assassin, surely. Avian...possibly. To kill or capture was the question at hand. Kill was decisive and effective but capture would open up so many other doors. He could find out if there were pockets of Suzaku's troops nearby waiting to avenge their lord. He decided on capture.

This intruder was good, he had to give them that. He could detect nothing of their scent or aura, all he could pinpoint was the beating of their heart, ghostly breathing and nigh imperceptible footfalls that a lesser creature would have missed entirely. He willed himself still, muscles lax, waiting for the right moment. He heard the rustle of fabric that spoke of large movement and acted. Eyes wide open, he rolled to dodge the flashing blade. Diving into his assailant he heard a surprised grunt and felt their small blade slice into the skin of his shoulder.

He threw them away from him and was pressing them into the wall before they had time to bounce off of it. He found himself impressed yet again as the assassin made no sound. He still was unable to make out their face in the deep shadows of his chamber. Baring his teeth he gathered breath to snarl only to have it knocked from him as another blade slipped between his ribs narrowly missing his lungs.

Kagome's skull was rocked as she slammed into the wall. Without thinking she drew her second blade and drove it home into Suzaku's side and was immediately rewarded with the feeling of hot blood over her hand and a cessation of pressure against her body. She grinned a feral rictus of a smile and finally allowed her aura to rise, gathering reishi to land a final blow on the object of her hatred.

Sesshomaru realized many things in that instant. First that his mate was alive. Second, she was amazing and fierce as any youkai female he could have found if he scoured the world over. Third, she was trying to kill him. The last thing registered dully in his consciousness, his mind resisting this fact. His instinct however, took over and marshaled a defense before he was fully aware that he needed one. His beast gathered his youki about him and created a barrier just as his mate unleashed a torrent of holy purifying energy directly at his face.

The resulting explosion knocked them both away from each other, sending him back into the room. Kagome flew backwards and out the open screen off the balcony and out of sight. He blinked once and leapt after her. He heard a rustle in the direction of the roses and was at her side immediately. She was singed and a bit dazed but otherwise unharmed. He embraced her with a swiftness and ferocity that surprised himself and let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Mpfh. What?" Kagome shook her head to clear it, her ears were ringing and the world didn't seem to know what side was up. Slowly, reality righted itself and she realized she was enveloped in Sesshomaru's arms. Something was burning. She struggled weakly to gain her breath back and he released her, his clawed fingers gently stroking her hair and clutching at the base of her skull. "Sesshomaru?" she said stupidly. Then realization hit her like a train. She looked him over frantically, taking in his bleeding side and scorched chest. "Oh Kami!" she cried. "I'm so sorry, I though you were..." She trailed off into astonished silence as he barked a short laugh. He pulled her into his arms again, crushing her to him and laughed long and deep.

"It does not matter my mate." he said when he sobered. Their eyes met and a flame immediately blossomed between them. "Had I been that loathsome bird, I would have died this night." She glowed at his praise but was distracted by the coil of heat building within her gut. He saw the heat in her gaze and responded in kind, bending to brush his lips upon hers. His tongue slid across the seam of her lips and she parted them gladly tangling her own in the hot recesses of his mouth. He nipped her bottom lip with his fang, drawing a few droplets of blood and lapping them up with relish.

"Ahem."

A rumbling began deep in his chest making her throb with desire. She pressed herself against his body and felt his thick member stir against her stomach. She splayed her fingertips at his waist, reaching around to stroke his back. She could feel her nipples harden at the thought of his stiff cock.

"Your pardon Milord."

Sesshomaru growled low and looked to the offending intruder who turned out to be Kenta. "What." He ground out.

"Should we go find the Lady Kikyo and our Young Lord?" Reluctantly Sesshomaru allowed room in his head for thoughts that did not involve taking his mate right there in the garden. Calming himself, he nodded to his ookami general and said,

"Take Haruko with you, I must see to my mate."

"Shall I send fo Tatsuki Milord?" Kenta asked, eying their injuries. Sesshomaru shook his head sharply once.

"We will survive Kenta."

"You will find them in the cave of pure waters near the sea Kenta." Kagome's sounded relived and amused at once. Knowing when he was dismissed, the wolf turned and left the garden quickly, spreading the word of Kagome's return and that the Lord and Lady were not to be disturbed.

Now that they were alone Sesshomaru lifted Kagome off her feet effortlessly and leaped back to the balcony, stopping only when they had reached the bath that adjoined their chamber. He set her down with a heated look that left no doubt in her mind that he wanted to tear her apart and make her scream his name. She stood still as prey in his predatory gaze, tingling with anticipation. He paced around her once before untying the knot that held her Gi in place. She did not resist him as he removed her clothing, piece by piece, amazed at his restraint. She was sure he was just going to shred her clothes but he seemed to relish unwrapping her like a gift.

He removed her leggings and foot wraps after her Gi and reached up with his claws and cut the ties from her hair allowing it to fall down her back. The night air caressed her skin and she felt her nipples harden as she stood in nothing save her improvised underwear. It resembled a loincloth and for some reason he left it on.

She reached out then, stilling his hands and opened his charred robe, divesting him of his hakama and fundoshi she paused. Faint starlight reflected off the water and shone on his pale skin, she drank in the magnificent sight of him, his striped markings, lean torso and stiff member jutting up to lay against his abdomen. She caught her lower lip in her teeth. He moved around behind her and pulled her to him. One hand palmed her right breast while the other slid between her legs and pressed into her womanhood. She inhaled at the delicious feeling of his fingers moving between her slick folds.

He pushed her forward into the bath and followed her in eagerly. He removed her flimsy undergarment with a flick of his claws and grasped her thighs, lifting her up and placing her against the rocks at the edge of the bath. She watched him in silence with hooded eyes as he parted her knees and rubbed the head of his cock against her already soaking entrance.

He held her gaze for a moment and then impaled her with his rigid phallus. She arched to meet him and let out a mewling sound as his mouth latched onto her breast. She panted as he thrust into her over and over with long, languid strokes. Reaching down she dug her small fingers into the tight globes of his ass pulling him as deep as she could stand. He grunted at this and nipped her breast gently. So eager.

He pulled back before she was able to reach completion, ignoring her protests and began to wash her. She joined in his ministrations, soothing his singed skin and wiping away the blood from wounds that had already healed. They exited the bath in short order, steam rising off their skin. Kagome looked up at him mischievously and tugged his hand toward the balcony. He obliged her and followed her out to the rail. Turning to face him, she knelt down and took his cock in her sweet mouth, sucking the tip and swirling her tongue in all the right ways. In over a century together they had learned much about how to pleasure one another and she was putting these lessons into action. He sighed as he watched her plump lips take him in again and again and eyed the curve of her pert backside as she leaned into her work.

She sucked his cock, the tip of it bumping the back of her throat, until he pulled her up from her kneeling position with a small growl. She smirked, knowing this was Sesshomaru speak for _'not yet __minx__' _and let him position her against the rail. She was bent over slightly, arms locked to hold her torso up. He spread the globes of her round ass and rubbed his fingers in the wetness revealed. Lining himself up, he lifted her slightly off the ground and fucked her from behind, feet several inches off the ground, hips pinned against the rail, his hands firmly gripping her waist to hold her steady.

Kagome moaned in pleasure loving the feel of her breasts swaying gently with every thrust, the night air was cool on her clit as she felt him fill her again and again. She reveled in the rough surface of the rail against her tender skin. It was going to be an aggressive night and she loved it. He wanted to dominate her but she was going to make him work for it. She loved when he got just a little rough and proud enough to fuck her where prying eyes might possibly see. If made her feel dirty and amazing.

Grunting with appreciation Sesshomaru felt her sex get even wetter as he claimed her under the open sky. He thrust into her snug passage forcefully, feeling the head of his cock push against her womb with every stroke drawing appreciative moans from her. He pulled his cock out of her just as she was building to climax again and she let out a frustrated whine. He let a smirk of his own play across his face and led her into their chamber. He seemed in the mood to play because as they can to the futon, he lay down on his back and looked at her expectantly.

Kagome's eyes glowed as she took in the sight of his exquisite body yet again and she crawled slowly up this body straddling his hips with her own and trapping his cock between the lips of her pussy and his belly. He devoured her with a heated gaze and she felt a rush of answering wetness within her. Settling down she began to rock back and forth along the length of his throbbing member, dragging her nails down his belly. She felt him twitching beneath her as she coated him with her juices rubbing her clit against him until she could stand no more.

She lifted herself up, positioned him at her entrance and slowly sat on him inch by inch until she had taken in as much of him as she could fit. She had missed the feeling of fullness, the way his cock stretched her wide. Placing her hands on his chest, Kagome started to move. She alternately rolled her hips with him deep inside her and then bounced up and down, hearing the sound of skin slapping skin. He squeezed and stroked her breasts as she fucked him, his mouth open, breathing ragged.

Deciding to take it up a notch, Kagome leaned back, his member still inside her, placed her hands on his knees and began bucking her hips forward. She arched her back so he could get a full view of her nipples pointing to the sky and her flat belly heaving as she rode him. Dawn was beginning to light the sky and she knew her silhouette would drive him wild. It was not long before he let out a snarl and she found herself suddenly on her hands and knees, face pressed into the bedding and her magnificent mate mounting her from behind.

She cried out in pleasure as he drove into her wet slit like a piston, growling low and feral as he claimed her. He wrapped his hand in her long hair and pulled her upright as he thrust harder. She could feel it coming. She knew she was going to come all over him and she told him so.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped. "You're going to make me come!" Her voice was breathy and only served to spur him on, harder and faster came the trusts. "Oh Kami! Yes!"

"Come for me mate!" He growled. "Come for me now!" His voice had become utterly primal and it sent her hurtling over the edge. He inner muscles clamped down and began a rippling motion, milking him hard as she came. Sesshomaru leaned forward and renewed their mating mark, the instant his fangs sank into her flesh, he spiraled out with her and let out a long low groan as he exploded inside her.

Panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, he thrust into her several more times, slow and with a pause between before collapsing next to her. They lay there for a long moment, his cock still sheathed within her. He withdrew his fangs from her flesh tenderly and lapped the blood pooling here. She sighed a deep contented sigh and wriggled her ass against him.

"Be careful Mate." he purred. "You may get more than you bargained for." She smiled at him. "I welcome the challenge." she whispered. He grinned, fangs flashing and tumbled her over for another go.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood silently before the court of Bishamonten the Heavenly general. Kagome occupied her rightful place at his side, thrumming with tension. After their passionate reunion, they had set about returning their home to normal. A slow simmering protective anger was roiling just below the surface of his stoic expression. His daughter was being held here, for some breech of heavenly law regarding the warning she gave to her twin before they left on their fateful journey to the continent.

She had divulged the contents of a prophecy to those involved in it. This was apparently a grave breech of the Seer's Creed as it could change the outcome and throw many things out of balance. Haruko stood with his Uncle Inuyasha behind them, silent and attentive and worried for his twin. Her psyche had left him after they returned home and he had felt nothing of her until this very moment. Normally they were connected and could sense each other no matter how far apart they were but since her essence had abandoned him, he had been beside himself wondering what had happened.

Bishamonten entered with Ame no mi Kumari on his arm. He was no different, the Kami aged not at all, strong facial lines and a broad frame showed him every inch the deliverer of justice and Kumari was the embodiment of grace. The two of them settled into their thrones upon the dais and waited.

"The accused shall enter." droned a voice from the wings. All heads turned to the doors as Maeko entered the room. She was every bit as stoic as her father, pristine bone white hair falling in pin straight locks over the plain white yukata they garbed her in. He green eyes gave nothing away and did not even flicker toward her family as they waited.

"Maeko," Bishamonten began. "You stand accused of breaking the Seer's Creed by informing the subject of a prophecy of it's contents. What say you?" Maeko raised her eyes to meet those of her grand-sire and spoke clearly.

"I say this is the truth." Sesshomaru heard Kagome make a small sound in the back of her throat. Their daughter stood unflinching beneath the weight of the Kami's gaze.

"Who speaks for the accused." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"I do as her Sire as does Haruko, my son and heir." Kumari raked them both with cool eyes.

"Speak then youkai." Her tone was hard as was expected. They were after all demons in the house of the Gods.

"My daughter did not reveal anything that changed the outcome of what was foretold. She only sought to safeguard those she loved, not circumvent the events laid out before her." Haruko stepped up to stand even with his father.

"My sister did not sully your prophecy. Everything she saw came to pass." He was almost equal in height to Sesshomaru, as dark as his father was light. Identical golden eyes glared forth from father and son.

Before arriving Sesshomaru had convinced Kagome to hold her tongue, she had violently disagreed with this but he had prevailed in the end. Kagome was passionate and articulate but still had a habit of saying the wrong thing in situations such as this. Her frame of mind born of a future upbringing was too ingrained for her to suppress completely. She had grudgingly agreed, seeing the wisdom of his counsel and he could practically feel her desire to lay forth an impassioned plea.

"It matters not that events unfolded uninterrupted." snapped Kumari. "She did not know when she divulged these secrets that harm would not befall another soul elsewhere because of her selfishness." Silence rang in the lofty chamber.

"We find the accused guilty as charged." Bishamonten's voice was calm and measured and he looked at his granddaughter as he spoke. "The sentence will now be handed down. Step forward Seer." Maeko moved forward until she stood between her family and the heavenly court at the base of the dais her posture ramrod straight, not one muscle moving.

"As penalty for breaking the Seer's Creed, your gift of prophecy shall be sealed completely until your life has run it's course." Haruko let out a sharp quiet exhalation but held his composure with the rest. "Once the seal is complete you will be permitted to return to your clan. No further instruction will be granted to you in this court for any skills you possess." Bishamonten paused. "Does the accused have anything to offer?"

Maeko squared her shoulders and locked eyes with him. "My last offering to you will be this prophecy Ojii-sama." Her voice was clear and steady. Reishi gathered around her body, swirling slowly. "The day will come before my bones lie with those of my ancestors when your seal will dissolve and my sight return. It will be the death knell of all Kami." Her voice rang with authority and the pair on the dais stiffened. "The ningen will revere you no more and cease to believe you even exist. You know this will spell your end." Kumari opened her mouth, then shut it again. "Ojii-sama I am truly sorry that this will be the last true prophecy you hear from my lips." With that said, she bowed precisely and straightened again, waiting silently.

Kumari stood, breathing deeply, two spots of color burning on her high cheekbones; she murmured a few words and reached her hand out toward Maeko. Nothing visible passed between them but the hackles on all the Inu's standing there rose sharply and Haruko let out a surprised sound. Kumari closed her hand into a fist and dropped it to her side. The effect was instantaneous. Maeko dropped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Her brother cried out, as though in pain and moved to her side.

Sesshomaru repressed a snarl but instead let rumble a growl joined by his brother and so. "She will be well when she wakes." said Kumari curtly. Haruko gathered his sister in his arms and lifted her limp form, returning to the family. Kagome turned to face her father, the great Heavenly General and bowed stiffly. "Farewell Otou-sama." She said tightly. "We shall darken your door no more."

**A/N Finally! I know it's been waaaay too long. Hopefully the lemon and plot point made up for it. Don't forget to check out my LOTR fic, also updated today! Please review!**


End file.
